To be King
by Monkeyface17
Summary: Prince Sasuke never expected to fall in love, least of all with his idiot servant. But as Sasuke and Naruto discover more about their past they ask themselves in a world shrouded in mystery and littered with dirty little secrets is there room to love?
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Hello, I'm Monkeyface **

**This is an AU SasuNaruSasu fanfic. (Meaning Sasuke's on top but Naruto doesn't act like a little girl :P)**

**Summary:  
Prince Sasuke hates life in the castle. It is lonely and annoying, and he is always being compared to his perfect older brother Itachi. So Sasuke frequently escapes. But one day he mets a beautiful, exciting blond man in the market place. They don't get on well and Sasuke leaves the blond thinking nothing more of their encounter, save the fact that the man was a very stupid, sexy moron.  
But what happens when Naruto starts to work for Sasuke. There relationship becomes more intimate as time wares on, and Sasuke changes.  
Naruto also has his own plans, plans to become King with the help of the royal crytal that went missing years ago.**

Through all the conflicts and plotting of the Uchiha family can a Prince really afford to fall in love with his servant?**  
**

**Contains kissing, yaoi, swearing and violence. If you are offended by any of these, don't read the story. **

**To the people who aren't, I hope you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to any of the Naruto characters. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would spend a lot more of their time naked. Heh heh. **

* * *

The palace stood in all its grandeur, surrounded by lush green grass and beautiful wide trees, branches spiraling and deep bark patterns curving round the trunk and up to the sky.

At the end of the garden lay a deep lake, sheltered by large willows. Shimmering algae covered the water and glittering vermilion flowers lay like red dressed princesses upon the surface. The lake sparkled and danced in the speckled light that slipped through the silver green leaves of the drooping willow trees. And a high white wall ran around the area, enclosing it off.

Guards patrolled along them, making sure the inhabitants of the palace were kept safe from any intruders.

A single snow white dove soared from a high window of the palace and a hooded figure slipped past the trees.

The man was tall and walked briskly. He wore a plain traveling cloak, the hem of which gently brushed along the ground and the large hood cast a shadow across his face. He seemed to know the area well and quickly came to the high wall. Two pale hands reached out to touch it, avoiding the patches of golden light. The hands ran along the wall, as if trying to find something, until they stopped on a small bump near the bottom. A long finger pressed it three times and a neat square of grass lifted up revealing a passage way.

The finger jumped into the opening without a moment thought and pulled the grass-covered trap door shut.

He arrived in a tunnel, it was dark and damp. There didn't seem to be a visible opening but the figure carried on regardless. Once he had reached the end wall he pulled a long string which hung directly above him and it opened to reveal a back alley leading into a busy market. Hot air blasted into the tunnel as the end was opened and golden rays of light broke up the darkness. He stepped through the opening and into the alley. The doorway swung shut behind him. The figure pulled his hood down. His pale face was framed in dark bluish hair which made the white of his skin stand out. His dark eyes, sharp and quick, where wide with excitement and his cheekbones were flushed. The man, who looked about nineteen, smirked.

Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha family had escaped the palace once again.

Sasuke strolled down the alley and stepped out into the hustle and bustle of the crowded market. People pushed and shouted; sweat drenched skin sticking and slipping. Smells mingled into each other and seemed to cover the whole area like a blanket. The thick damp scent of fruit mixed with that of fish, leather, sweat and breath. Of fabric and dye, of hair and dog. All seemed to thicken and grow, becoming more intense. Everyone was so close.

Rich colours of the fabrics flickered in the slight breeze, casting small areas of shade, and large make-shift canopies spread wide over stalls

Sasuke took a deep breath. It was so unreal, so wild. So much colour, so much smell, so many people. It was all really quite different from the clean, perfumed scent of the empty palace.

He past a large stand filled with apples, bright ruby apples, round and juicy. And stopped.

A man, of a similar age to him, stood before the stand also, a mischievous grin on his tanned face. His blond hair seemed to spill out sunlight rather than reflect it and his blue eyes sparkled and glittered. Three whisker-like scars ran down either side of his cheeks and his teeth shone. The man looked over to see Sasuke gazing at him. His smile widened as he reached forward and grasped two apples. With a wink at Sasuke and a glace at the rather large owner of the stall, who was deep in conversation with the fisherman's wife, the man left.

Sasuke felt his breath quicken, he wanted to see the boy again. He took a step forward to follow him but right at that moment the blond stepped on a particularly long bright pink dress that was hanging above another stall. The dress was ripped off the hanger, causing the canopy to come crashing down on both the exciting blond man and Prince Sasuke. A cloud of dust rose up obscuring the scene for a few moments. Sasuke coughed and got to his feet, removing the dress that was now draped across his shoulders. He looked over at the blond and saw him flat on his face amongst mounds of fabric and bits of canopy frame. The two lip-red apples seemed to stand out most of all.

"You IDIOT! Why don't you look where you're going!" Sasuke cried, flailing his arms in a very un-princelike manner.

The blond stuck out his tongue and yelled back, "Maybe if you didn't follow me, you wouldn't be in this mess. Bastard!"

Sasuke was utterly speechless. No-one had spoken to him like that before, he was a Prince. He was about to retort when,

"WHAT YOU DONE TO MY STALL?!" screamed the dressmaker. Sasuke fumed, never in his life had he been treated with such disrespect. He turned to face the woman but,

"HEY! You didn't pay for those!! You little runt! COME BACK HERE!" The owner of the apple store shouted, obviously just noticing the apples that lay in the blond's hands.

The man looked from the angry dressmaker, who was clenching her fists, to the apple seller, who was approaching rapidly. In one quick, graceful movement, stuffing the apples in his large pockets, he reached over and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. With a great pull, they were both sprinting through the market.

They darted in and out between people, before the blond made a quick turn that led to a ladder. They climbed it taking them up to the roof of a large sandy colour building; the man first, then Sasuke. When he finally reached the top he saw the blond man slumping to the floor of the roof top and looking out to the city. He turned round when Sasuke arrive and grinned.

"That was exciting wasn't it?"

Sasuke scowled, "You're an idiot."

The man's smile formed a frown, "and you've got a stick shoved up your ass bastard."

He then pulled out the apples from his tattered faded trousers and threw one over at Sasuke.

"Here. Come sit."

The brunet looked a little annoyed; he didn't like being bossed around, but sat nevertheless.

The view was wonderful. The city of Konoha stretched out across the horizon, and right at the end, at the highest point, was the Uchiha Palace. He heard the man sigh and glanced over. The wind rustled through his golden hair and licked at his worn out clothes. The man was very attractive, with a slim body and a pretty face.

Sasuke turned back to look out to the Uchiha Palace. The sun was just setting and bright reds and yellows bled across the orange-tinted sky from the grand orb that was just dipping below the horizon.

"Have you ever been to the palace bastard?" the blond man asked

_Bastard?_

"Yes I have. And please refrain from calling me a bastard." His nose wrinkled in disgust at the word. He was a prince and princes are not called bastard, or at least not to their face.

But the blond man just laughed.

"Ooh! Where did you grow up? All your fancy words. Maybe you spent too much time at that palace and picked up some of their posh words like rafein."

"It's refrain, you moron."

The man looked a little angry.

"Don't call me a moron, bastard," he said, crossing his arms and sticking out the tip of his pink tongue. Sasuke smirked at the man's immaturity.

"Anyway," he continued, "one day I'm going live there because I will be King and protect Konoha."

Sasuke scoffed.

"You can't be King."

The blond stood up furiously,

"You watch. One day I will be!"

"You really are a moron." Sasuke stood up also to face the raving blond. "The King is Uchiha Fugaku. And the next in line is Uchiha Itachi. There's even a second prince if anything happens to Itachi. So unless you plan on murdering King Fugaku, Prince Itachi and his spare (1) then you can forget about becoming king."

Naruto looked a little saddened.

"I always feel sorry from Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glared, "Why is that?" He didn't want any stupid blond pitying him.

"He's known as the second prince. Itachi's replacement. The spare. He must hate it."

Sasuke was a little shocked. No-one had ever singled him out from the Uchiha family. No-one ever noticed that he was lonely and tired, and hated being considered second best. No-one, except this beautiful blond man before him.

"He's my favorite of the royal family. When I'm King I'm going to make him Head of the Royal Guard so he can protect me."

Sasuke stared. But the blond didn't seem to notice Sasuke's silent surprise and said, "But that's beside the point. I _am_ going to be King!"

Sasuke, over his shock, rolled his eyes.

"Exactly how are you going to do that idiot."

"I'll find the royal crystal and make it turn blue!" Naruto yelled pounding his fist in the air. With a thin eyebrow raised, Sasuke said softly, "What?"

"My mother used to tell me this story, that in the beginning of Konoha no-one could decide who was to be king. There was a fight between the two strongest families resulting in bloodshed and war. So a beautiful witch created a crystal. A crystal that was clear as glass, then handed it to the families. She said that when the crystal turns blue the new king shall be the one holding it. So the crystal was passed round through all the family members and the crystal remained clear. It was discarded and said to be a fake. The witch was making fools out of them they thought. But it wasn't until a servant boy picked the crystal up did it finally turns the purest blue. Of course neither families would accept a poor servant boy as king and so the crystal was hidden away and the Uchiha's were made king."

"And you think that this story is true?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yes I do."

"But even if there were a crystal, and you do find it, and it does turn blue then what makes you think the people will accept you as king?"

"Because I will fight for it. I know I can do it!" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke had had enough.

"I'm leaving," the brunet spat, and with that he turned and flounced away, leaving the blond fuming on the roof top.

"I will become King!" the man shouted after him, "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled up his hood. The man was an idiot.

Making his way back to the castle was less exciting than leaving it. He almost wanted to stay on the streets but he knew better.

So instead, he crept down the damp tunnel and up the lush garden until he returned home to the palace.

--

Naruto was furious. Not only had he acted like an idiot in front of a very attractive young man, but that same man had also turned out to be a complete dickhead. He had been about his age, maybe a little older. He had had soft black hair and deep eyes with pale flawless skin to match. He looked like royalty, and spoke like it too. But what was such a prince-like man doing in the market place.

He shook his head violently.

_I have to forget him. He's a bastard, brushing off my dream like that. Like it was nothing. What does he know anyways!_

Naruto climbed down the ladder and began to stroll home. He lived in a crowded area, much like the market place. But instead of stalls, the area was lined with rows of make-shift houses, some with homemade bricks and cement, others out of boards of wood and corrugated iron. Each shack was divided by bumpy dirt tracks which were filled with people and carts.

"Hey Naruto!" cried a familiar voice, when he reached the rows of houses.

He turned and came face to face with Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Where you been?"

Naruto shrugged, "No-where really…"

Shikamaru looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"You're are always talking about wanting to be king." He said, Naruto nodded.

"Well, "he continued, "Chouji's dad got a job in the palace as a chef and so he's moving. He's going to live in the Uchiha palace and work as a chef along with his father."

"Wow! Chouji that's fantastic!" Chouji was smiling at Naruto and nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all wonderful," Shikamaru said in a bored tone, "but, then my father decided that he wants me to be part of the Guard. He says I have brains for strategy, that's useful and whatever. So he has signed me up for the army."

Naruto heart fell, "So you're both leaving?" He said softly.

"Yes, but you're coming with me." Chouji said.

Naruto stared in shock.

"Chouji's dad mentioned you to a few people and apparently the spare prince needs a new man servant. He keeps escaping and doesn't seem happy. His mother is worried. So she wants to get him a friend."

Naruto scoffed, "You can't hire friends."

Shikamaru ignored him and continued, "So Chouji's dad has told loads of people that you would be perfect, great at making friends and all that. And now you've been hired. You gotta be at the palace tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to work for Prince Sasuke, in the Uchiha Palace?"

"Yes" Chouji and Shikamaru said simultaneously.

Naruto punched the air and yelled excitedly.

Working in the palace was one step closer to becoming king.

--

Naruto stood outside the palace gates with his suitcase of his belongings. They were huge and sparkling white.

With a nervous intake of breath he reached forward and pulled the huge bell that hung at one side of the gate.

A small, letterbox sized flap pulled open.

"Yes?" came low wheezing voice.

Naruto shifted slightly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm here for the servant job. I'm supposed to ask for Umino Iruka-"

"Well then hurry up and ask for him. I haven't got all day." The man interrupted.

"Urm…alright…can I please see Umino Iruka…please?"

Naruto saw the man roll his eyes and heard him sigh.

"I'll have to go and get him."

There was a long pause as Naruto and the man stared at each other. The guard didn't seem to want to help him.

Then the guard let out a long sigh and said, "Wait here."

The letterbox flap closed and Naruto was left standing alone outside the gates.

A short while later the flap opened again.

"Yes?"

Naruto huffed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm here for the servant job." He said, a little bolder than last time. This was getting annoying.

"Ah, Naruto," said the different voice.

The gates began to pull open, revealing the beautiful palace with its wonderful garden. Naruto gasped. This place was amazing.

"Just wait till you see inside."

The man, Umino Iruka, had a kind face, with a thin scar running across the bridge of his nose. He had tanned skin and soft chocolate eyes. And his long brown hair was pulled into a pony tail at the back of his head.

"I'm Umino Iruka. Welcome to the Uchiha Palace. You must be Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto nodded and shook his hand.

"Right, come with me and I'll show you around. We need to get you cleaned up and changed out of those clothes before you met Prince Sasuke…"

The blond frowned and looked down,

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well, they're a little scruffy. You need to be neat to work in the palace."

Of course Iruka was right, his clothes were in poor condition. They were a faded orange and had a number of rips and patches. But still, Naruto had spent ages yesterday patching them up so he would look good today and was a little offended when Iruka wanted him to change.

But the brunet was already strolling ahead.

"If you stand there day-dreaming you'll be left behind and get lost."

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and ran ahead to catch up with the man.

--

The house was magnificent. Large paintings and huge beautiful tapestries hung from the walls. Long elegant carpets stretched across the sparkling floors. Everything was so clean and perfect…and silent. A few servants bustled this way and that down the corridors carrying various sheets and mops, but Naruto barely heard a sound save Iruka's ramblings.

"Right," Iruka said finally, "here's where the tour ends. I trust you'll be able to explore the palace more with Prince Sasuke but for now we'll leave it at that."

Naruto smiled brightly.

"You weren't really listening were you Naruto?"

"Nope." Naruto said happily.

Iruka sighed, "Anyways, this is Prince Sasuke's room; your room is attached to his. We'll get you some clothes to change into before you meet him."

Naruto nodded and they walked inside.

The room was elegant. The walls were pure white and the floor a soft beige. Large wide windows ran along the walls letting streams of bright light pour into the room. There was a large oak closet on one side and a desk on the other. In the center of the huge room sat a king-sized bed, plush and comfortable with silky covers of the deepest blue. The room was simple, and tidy. But standing there, Naruto couldn't help but feel it must be strangely lonely living in this big white room. Iruka strolled through the room to a wooden door on the far wall. He pulled it open and allowed Naruto to step through it.

Naruto's room was far less beautiful. There was one little window above his small, hard bed and the floor was a dark wood. The bed had been pushed against one wall and opposite it sat a short closet. A light hung from the ceiling and emitted a dim yellow glow about the room.

"Here's your room Naruto. There are clothes in the closet for you. I'll leave you now to get dressed. When you are finished come down to the kitchens and I'll take you to Prince Sasuke."

"Thanks Iruka." Naruto beamed. The man smiled softly and left. Sasuke will not be happy to find out his mother has hired him a 'friend'.

Naruto opened the closet. The clothes were plain, mostly black. He sighed as he began to pull off his own clothes, discarding them in a small pile near his suitcase. He was just pulling on plain black trousers when he heard the door to Sasuke's bedroom open. He looked out as the Prince looked up, to see a half naked blond man in his room.

"YOU?!" Naruto shouted.

"YOU?!" Sasuke yelled back.

--

(1) a spare is a term used to talk about a second prince. A spare prince.

* * *

**And that's the beginning chapter. If you liked it please review :)**


	2. The Queen's Lair

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry**** I'm sorry I'm sorry** **I'm sorry I'm sorry  
****Really truly very sorry that it took me so long to update. ****I've had exams and work to do and then I didn't have access to a computer and all that.  
****So I'm sorry I kept you all waiting.  
****But here is chapter 2. **

**Oh and guess what, a few weeks back I had a sasunaru dream. Heh heh. I was Sasuke. Last time I had a dream like that I was Naruto (I prefer being Naruto actually). ****However, because there were so many mosquitoes in my room every time either of us opened our mouths all I heard was buzzzzzz.  
****Like this,  
****Naruto looked up at me from beneath the pure white sheets as I loomed over him. He was crying, pretty blue eyes glittering with tears and cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.  
**"**Buzzzzzzz" he said softly. My heart ached. I leaned closer and pushed one of his golden locks gently behind his ears, he was so beautiful.  
**"**Buzzzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzzzz" I whispered, lips grazing his ear.  
****It sorta takes away the romance doesn't it?  
****Ah well, too many fanfics before bed makes you dream about them. It's kinda weird to dream you're a man…a very sexy mysterious gay man.  
****Oh and for all you sasunaru and twilight fans, one time I dreamt I was Bella. And let's just say Edward was pretty pleased to see me.  
****sigh**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**--Short recap-- **

Naruto has met Sasuke once in the market, expressed his wish to be king. Sasuke called him a idiot a few times. The next day Naruto is hired in the castle as Sasuke's man servant, though he doesn't know who it is yet.

_Naruto opened the closet. The clothes were plain, mostly black. He sighed as he began to pull off his own clothes, discarding them in a small pile near his suitcase. He was just pulling on plain black trousers when he heard the door to Sasuke's bedroom open. He looked out as the Prince looked up, to see a half naked blond man in his room._

"_YOU?!" Naruto shouted._

"_YOU?!" Sasuke yelled back._

--**End of recap**--

Sasuke stared, wide eyed, at the perfect sight before him. Blond hair framed an angelic face and smooth tanned skin stretched over a muscled torso. Sparkling blue eyes glared intensely back at him. So much passion, emotion. It left the poor overwhelmed prince breathless.

And then the beauty that should be in a renaissance painting opened its mouth,

"What the fuck are you staring at asshole?"

Sasuke blinked.

"Do you work here too?" The blond continued. Sasuke was a little confused. Of course he didn't work in the palace, did he look like he did? And this strange man, Sasuke had never seen him before…he must be new. But what was he doing in his room topless?

The blond rolled his eyes and pulled on the shirt he was holding. Sasuke almost whimpered as the plain grey fabric covered his smooth chest. But that was ridiculous. Uchiha's don't whimper.

"What's wrong bastard? Cat got your tongue?"

Sasuke piercing eyes narrowed, as he puffed out his chest and tilted his chin up a little.

"I am Prince Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha. So please, go right ahead and continue talking to me in such a manner and I will make sure that I am the first to see your moronic head decapitated from that common body of yours and fall with a bloody splat at my feet."

The blond man blinked. It was his turn to be speechless.

"…P-prince…" he mumbled and Sasuke smirked.

Though the brunet couldn't deny the strange feeling of regret and disappointment. Any minute now a wave of stammering apologies would fall from the man's mouth, like every other person Sasuke had ever encountered. When they treated him like they would treat anyone else, then realized he was a prince, they regret it immediately and start begging for their lives. Sasuke had quite liked having someone to argue with. Someone who wasn't afraid to call him a bastard, or to fight with him. It was almost like having something scarily close to a friend.

"No way." The man finally said loudly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the staring man, who rubbed a tanned hand across perfect blue eyes and looked again.

"I assure you I-" Sasuke began but was interrupted.

"SHIT!"

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck! You were my favorite!" the blond began to pace, stopping every so often to glance at the Uchiha, would stood tall and proud before him.

"I really liked you, wanted to meet you and all that shit, but it turns out you're just that asshole from the market place! Why asshole?! WHY?!" The man stood directly in front of Sasuke and began to flap his arms in exasperation. He was a few inches shorter that Sasuke, his shoulders slighter and jaw less defined.

"Well I'm _sorry_ for disappointing you, moron!" Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

Naruto growled, low and deep, and took a step closer. Sasuke leaned over and pushed the man back.

"I am a prince and will be treated as such. Know your place, **boy**."

Naruto face contorted with anger, his eyes burned and the scars on his cheeks seemed more predominant.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed as he raised his hand and brought it crashing down to the prince, who dogged and aimed one back.

An inevitable fight issued. Naruto swinging wildly in every direction, his blows powerful but completely spontaneous. And Sasuke dogging and aiming back. His attacks more precise and thought out. Sasuke hit more frequently, but Naruto's hits caused a hell of a lot of damage. It seemed Prince Sasuke had found his equal.

Sasuke swung out his leg and tripped Naruto up, who fell to the cold marble floor with a crash. Giving him little time to recover the prince then grasped the front of the blond's shirt and pulled him up so that their faces were centimeters apart.

"Your name, idiot?" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm not an idiot!" the man spat back.

"Your name?" Sasuke said again, voice threatening, lips grazing each other. His was sure he felt the man's breath hitch.

"Uz-Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke smirked, feeling victorious that he had won the angel's name.

But the victory was short-lived, and he barely had time to realise that he had heard the name Uzumaki before. Naruto lurched forward and they both toppled to the floor, Naruto straddling Sasuke, directly above his groin.

Sasuke raised his leg and kicked against the blond's back with his knee. Naruto groaned (in pain) and pressed down harder against Sasuke.

At this Sasuke mind went completely blank, his heart beating fast like a drum caught in the build up of a chaotic song.

Naruto, not aware of the strange goings on within the Uchiha's body, pulled himself up a little so he was squatting over the man with a leering grin.

That moment, the door opened with "Naruto? Are you ready?" from the voice of Umino Iruka.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, however you want to look at it) Naruto was squatting over the prince directly behind the door. As it was pushed open it whacked Naruto in the back, propelling him forwards.

Iruka stared down at the scene before him, both men badly beaten up, fists bloody and hair ruffled, Sasuke arms wrapped round Naruto and the blond, knees either side of Sasuke's chest, hands clutching at his shirt. But the most shocking element of the scene was that Naruto and Sasuke's lips were pressed together. In other words, they were kissing.

Kissing.

All three men stared in shock for a half a minute until Naruto and Sasuke pulled away spitting and spluttering and wiping their mouths in disgust.

"ASSHOLE!" Naruto shouted.

"**You **kissed **me **MORON!" Sasuke yelled back. He looked rather flushed, face red with embarrassment. Iruka had never seen the young prince's face so animated, so alive.

Naruto raised a fist and Sasuke prepared to tackle when Iruka cleared his throat loudly.

Both men stopped and glared at the intruder. Then Naruto laughed sheepishly, blushing, and Sasuke contorted his expression into that of plain indifference.

Iruka bowed,

"Sire, I apologize for intruding but I thought you were in the gardens."

"You should knock regardless." Sasuke's voice was cold and cruel. Naruto frowned at his new master's rudeness.

"Again, my lord, I'm truly sorry. But I was ordered to show Naruto around the servants' areas so he doesn't make any drastic mistakes."

Sasuke nodded and walked back to the large bathroom that was attached to his bedroom to clean himself up as Naruto followed Iruka out the room.

No-one heard Naruto take a deep breath or saw him lift the tips of his fingers to gently brush his lips, a faint blush in his cheeks.

Nor did anyone see Sasuke flick out his pink tongue and run it along his pale lips, savoring the taste of Naruto's, as he made his way to the bathroom.

Something very different was about to occur in the mundane life of Prince Sasuke.

--

Once Sasuke had cleaned himself of all the blood on his knuckles and made sure any serious looking bruises weren't visible he made his way down to see his mother.

Many of the public assumed her majesty, Uchiha Mikoto, spent most her time relaxing in her grand palace…which, of course, she did. But that wasn't all.

They believed her queenly duties included showing up at public events or networking at parties and that her husband did most the work. Sasuke knew better. His mother had a sharp mind and equally keen eyes. She was able to spot a secret love affair or any kind of deal with a single glance. Mikoto was the woman behind the man, and often gave the final say on all important discussions thrust upon her husband. Though no-one but her immediate family knew that, and that's the way she wanted it to be. At parties and public events she acted like the innocent, simple wife to the king, and so people would over look her and she would be able to study them and their behavior without raising suspicions. She was the main person behind the whole country, pulling the strings and organising to suit her own will.

She resided in a large room and hardly ever left. When her family needed her they came to see her, occationally she would emerge and attempt public events, dinners or parties with her husband.

So now Sasuke made his way down to see her.

Two large wooden doors opened up into a huge room, from the walls to the ceiling hung shimmering lip red silk, smooth and flowing. Thick mist swirled amongst the silks and light from high ceiling windows slipped through the gaps. In the center of the room was a huge pool filled with hot perfumed water, spilling mist like the nostrils of an exotic dragon. The smell of incense and silk, of hot water, perfume and warm feminine bodies filled the room. Slim figures could be made out through the mist, dancing and gliding across the soft floors, the steam caressed their smooth, exposed skin, and their hair hang loose. But Sasuke paid no heed to the many women that resided in the room along side his mother, though they gazed at him longingly with beautiful, long lashed eyes.

His mother lay in the pool, her midnight hair swirling behind her in the water. Water droplets hung from her long dark lashed and her sharp eyes sparkled and smoldered. Her white skin stood out against the black of her hair and eyes and the blood red of her surroundings. A faint blush from the steaming water adorned her cheeks. Her face so similar to Sasuke's, yet his was slightly more masculine. His jaw was more defined and his hair shorter, bluer. Her beauty was timeless, and seemed more perfect the older she became.

She gazed at him as he walked towards her.

"Sasuke."

"Mother." They said to each other in acknowledgement.

Though Sasuke was cautious round his mother, as she could pick up on the slightest of things that most people would never notice, he loved her truly very much. They were so alike in many ways and both seemed to radiate beauty, attract lust drunk victims.

"You hired me a man servant I see," Sasuke said quietly. He was standing opposite her, at the edge of the deep plunging water, whilst she leaned against the pool wall. A few other women bathed around her, tending to each others hair, their nails, or merely keeping each other company and providing conversation. But with Sasuke present they stared up at him in awe and shifted themselves, so parts of their naked bodies emerged somewhat from the deep waters, their slender arms, the tops of their round breasts, some even stood up and combed their hands through their hair.

But Sasuke ignored them, and his mother noticed this.

"Ah, you've met him Sasuke? I saw him arrive, though haven't spoken to him just yet." Mikoto said smiling, "He's an attractive young man, is he not?"

"Hn."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not like him Sasuke?" she asked softly, her voice light with innocence.

Sasuke turned his stared directly upon her.

"I hate him," he said clearly.

His mother smirked,

"Hate him?"

"Yes"

"I see"

There was silence whilst Mikoto gazed at her son and Sasuke glared into the water.

"You can't just hire me _friends, _mother. It doesn't work that way. What makes you think I need anyone anyway?"

"Oh nothing really," she replied, waving a delicate hand, "I just assumed you would enjoy his company that's all."

"Enjoy his company? He's a disobedient idiot. He fights me and calls me names and is so annoyingly thick and stubborn sometimes it makes he want to…GAH...I don't know…"

Sasuke began to pace, like a cadged lion. He was frowning and waving his arms animatedly. His mother smiled. This new boy was bringing about a difference in Sasuke already.

"Now, now Sasuke. Maybe that's what you need…" she spoke quietly but her gentle voice seemed to echo through the majestic room.

Sasuke stopped pacing and stood still.

"Anyways," she continued, "like it or not, he's not leaving. Your fathers having a dinner tonight and he would like it very much if both you and the boy could attend."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why does Naruto have to come?"

Mikoto smiled again; he's protective over the boy already.

"Every royal is bringing their favorite servant. Except your father, of course. Kushina (1) is coming with me." She motioned towards a beautiful woman that was strolling towards the pool. Long, poppy red, hair, very much like the silk that surrounded them, flowed down to the curve of her back. Glittering red eyes that seemed to bleed into her surroundings gazed dreamily at Sasuke upon hearing her name and she smiled. A perfect, breathtaking smile that seemed somewhat familiar.

She slipped into the water beside his mother, smoothly, hissing slightly as the hot water came into contact with her flawless pale skin.

"Good day Prince Sasuke," she said smoothly and Sasuke nodded at her then turned back to his mother.

"What makes you think he is my favorite servant?" Sasuke asked, a little annoyed.

"Do you have another servant in mind?" his mother retorted smoothly.

There was a pause and then, "Okay, I will make sure he is ready to attend."

And with that, he briskly left the steam filled room, before he too felt sleepy and dizzy from the incense filled air.

--

Meanwhile, Naruto was being escorted round the palace, finding the routes usually taken by the servants and which areas, or rooms, to avoid, unless summoned to.

Iruka and Naruto were just making there way back from the kitchens, after being treated with a few bowls of ramen from Chouji (for Naruto that meant he ate 6), when a blur of pink came crashing into Naruto.

They both fell to the floor and were covered in the clean laundry she had been carrying. Iruka, unaware of the little situation, continued walking ahead rambling on about the palace history.

Naruto sat up. Clothes were strewn everywhere and a delicate young woman sat before him. She was slight and small breasted, though looked about the same age as him, maybe one year younger. Her short pink hair stuck out in spiky bob (2) like an odd halo about her face. Sparkling grass green eyes glared back at him and her cheeks were pink. However, Naruto didn't have time to remark on how beautiful she was, as a pale fist shot out and smacked him round the head.

"Ow! Whatcha do that for?" he yelled angrily.

The girl's glare only intensified as she pulled the boxer shorts from his head.

"Look what you have done to Prince Sasuke's clothing! How dare you mess it up like this! I'm just glad he didn't see. He would have been furious."

Naruto scoffed.

"Oh, that bastard."

The pink haired girl gasped loudly and glowered at him.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Prince Sasuke is NOT a bastard!" she yelled, getting to her feet, an aura of anger radiating from her, "Prince Sasuke is the most beautiful, perfect amazing man there is ALIVE! And you would never, EVER be better than him!"

Naruto was completely taken aback. Not only was this girl beautiful, but also utterly insane.

The girl crossed her arms and turned away.

"Now leave moron. And never insult Prince Sasuke again, or you'll have to answer to me."

Naruto nodded rapidly, though the girl couldn't see him, and scurried off after Iruka, leaving the strange pink haired girl behind, surrounded by Sasuke's clothes.

"There you are Naruto! I was looking for you!" Iruka said when he saw Naruto running towards him.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei. I got a little…side tracked."

Iruka frowned but began walking again. They were in one of the main corridors now, heading for the entrance room when they passed a large portrait.

"Iruka, who's this?" Naruto asked suddenly. His voice sounded different, quieter, meeker.

Iruka looked round. Naruto was staring at a golden framed painting of two men. One was smiling pleasantly and the other was grinning. Both men looked quite young. The smiling one was attrative, with a mass of thick, shining black hair and piercing dark eyes. His face was quite stern, and seemed unused to smiling, but in the painting it was genuine. The man beside the king was blond. He had tanned skin and sky blue eyes, much like Naruto's. The resemblance between the two was eerily uncanny. He was extremely handsome and was flashing his brilliant white teeth. Iruka smiled warmly.

"Ah, that is the King and his favorite servant, Namikaze Minato. They used to be so close. I do believe they were best friends…" his voice trailed away and his eyes became sad. Naruto turned to face the man, voice desperate.

"What happened to him Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka looked so sad and his voice was soft, "He died, Naruto. The King has never been the same since."

Naruto's eyes became cold and his face went blank.

"Oh," he muttered softly, "I see."

There was a short silence where Iruka looked at the young man with concern. Then Naruto said, "I must be getting back to Sasuke's room now. He may need me."

Iruka nodded and watched the boy go. Just what had happened? Why did he suddenly become so…empty?

Naruto opened the door two the bedroom to find Sasuke lazing on his bed reading a book. Dark eyes found his and the brunet spoke,

"I'm having dinner with my father, mother and brother at seven. You're to come along."

Naruto nodded and slowly made his way to his own small bedroom attachment.

Sasuke frowned. The man had changed. He was no longer passionate and expressive. He looked blank. He heard the door click shut and someone slump upon a bed. There was rustling, then silence. A short while later Sasuke heard a noise that sounded horribly like crying.

It took every muscle in his body to stop himself from throwing open the door and running to Naruto. Asking him why he was crying. To help him.

But Uchiha's don't act that way.

So Sasuke lay stiffly on his large, lonely bed and listened to the soft shuddering whimpers from Naruto die away.

--

(1) For those who don't know, that's Naruto's mother from the manga.

(2) A type of hairstyle

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I really like Sasuke's mum. She's really cool. And I decided there are barely any fanfics with Naruto's mum, so why not shove her in there too. **

**Again, I apologize for taking so long. The next update will not be so delayed. **

**Sakura is a constant annoyance to me, I don't know whether I like or dislike her. I certainly dislike her with Sasuke, but I don't know. So in this fic she'll start off like she was now but get nicer. So bear with me sasunaru + sakura lovers**

**More characters will emerge throughout the story and you'll find out more about Naruto's past. Heh heh. Yay!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. : )**


	3. A Wonderful Banquet

**Hello again. ****This chapter came out quicker than the last one. Yay! But still not that fast…damn.  
****Thank you Gina for telling me that Kushina's eyes were actually red. No thanks to all you other guys who didn't tell me. Jeez…  
****Nah, I kid.  
****  
Anyways, enjoy!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters**

_--_Recap--  
_A short while later Sasuke heard a noise that sounded horribly like crying.  
__It took every muscle in his body to stop himself from throwing open the door and seeing Naruto. Asking him why he was crying. To help him.  
__But Uchiha's don't act that way.  
__So Sasuke lay stiffly on his large, lonely bed and listened to the soft shuddering whimpers from Naruto die away.  
_--End of Recap--

**And here's the story**

* * *

"_Fugaku?" Mikoto said softly, turning onto her side to gaze into the calm sleeping face of her husband._

"_Hmm"_

"_Sasuke is not happy."_

_The man opened his eyes and raised a dark eyebrow._

"_Oh, don't give me that look," Mikoto cried, slightly annoyed, "Sasuke's not happy and I want him to be. You don't pay him much attention, though I do understand that you have no time and must show Itachi how to act like the king he will one day be. But still Fugaku, I love him ever so much and want to see him smile for once."_

_Fugaku's questioning looked morphed into a frown, "I see."_

"_He seems so much like you, you know…I just…I'm going to find someone to make the boy happy," Mikoto said, nodding her head in approval._

_Fugaku rolled his eyes._

"_Mikoto, my love, this isn't about Sasuke's wellbeing isn't it? You want grandchildren, I know, but Sasuke is just not interested. You saw how he reacted when we suggested he marry the Hyuuga girl. The boy seems more interesting in become Head of the Guard. And, for now, I don't mind in the slightest."_

_Mikoto frowned, "It's not about that. I have accepted that Sasuke will not give me grandchildren. But I will find him someone. You'll see."_

_Fugaku smiled and his dark, hard eyes softened, "You're determined attitude reminds me of someone I used to know…"_

_He raised a large hand and ran it gently down his wife's smooth pale cheek._

_Mikoto smiled into his hand. "You miss him don't you?"_

"_Very much."_

_The was a pause whilst both man and wife stared into each others dark eyes, before Mikoto let hers flutter closed._

_Fugaku leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on her forehead._

"_Goodnight my love."_

_--_

Kushina looked up from her mistress's tumbling midnight blue hair, which she was currently running an elegant bone comb through, and stared into her dark eyes through the mirror. Mikoto gazed back solemnly. Kushina's brow was furrowed and her poppy red eyes glittered with determination and anger.

"I hate it when you hide things from me Mikoto," she said quietly. For in the privacy of their own company the two women addressed each other by first names alone.

Mikoto sighed but didn't deny it.

"You always tell me everything, so why not now?" The red head almost whined with hurt frustration.

There was a long silence as they both stared into each others eyes through the large, gold framed mirror. Kushina ran her long elegant fingers across the beautifully carved flower patterns on the top of the comb before placing it down on the dressing table before them. Then she stepped back to rest on her mistress's silky bed.

"You know everything I do is for the benefit of either my husband, my sons or you Kushina," Mikoto said quietly.

Kushina flashed a large toothy grin and said, "Of course I do, my lady, but you know…I'd still like to be aware of what you are up to."

Mikoto chuckled good naturedly, "Yes yes. You always want to know what's going on. But you'll find out soon enough."

She stood and stretched out a delicate hand to her servant.

Kushina smiled and entwined her fingers with her mistress's.

"But Kushina," Mikoto whispered, hesitantly. Kushina frowned. "Promise not to hate me for it. Please. I don't want to hurt you but I…"

The servant laughed kindly, her long red hair bouncing along her back, her gentle chuckle like a song, a lullaby.

"Mikoto, you are already aware of the fact that no matter what you do, I will never hate you."

She smiled at the dark haired woman but Mikoto only looked still more troubled.

"Come, my dear, a wonderful banquet awaits!" And with that Kushina flounced out the room, her blood red hair and her mistress trailing her in her wake.

"A wonderful banquet indeed…" Mikoto muttered after her.

--

Naruto emerged from his tiny, closet-sized room attachment ten minutes before they were meant to be down having dinner. Sasuke, who was standing in the middle of the room, carefully smoothing out the thin creases in his expensive dinner jacket, looked up.

Naruto was wearing a plain white servant's shirt, with the top few buttons undone, exposing a little of his smooth, caramel coloured chest, and neat black trousers. Over his shoulder was his dinner jacket. The man was grinning broadly and, save for his slightly blood-shot eyes, it was impossible to tell he had been crying.

Had Sasuke imagined it?

Then the blond let out a weak chuckle and said, "How do I look, bastard?"

Sasuke shook himself from his strange thoughts. What did it matter if the idiot had been crying in the first place? He's just a servant. Why did Sasuke suddenly care so much about the wellbeing of his employees? Or maybe it was just one certain employee…

"Tie" he said softly, never breaking his intense stare on the servant, who scowled and turned back into the room to fetch one.

"I hate ties" he grumbled, "Why does everything have to be so formal? All these ties and boring colours? Where's the life?"

But Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned away. The idiot was extremely tiresome.

Five minutes later the blond was still struggling with the tie.

"Moron" Sasuke muttered as he stepped towards him and slapped his hands away.

Naruto yelled indignantly at the pain that was now prickling his skin and glared up at the godly face before him, which was suddenly very extremely close. Sparkling blue eyes travelled along the pale panes that were Sasuke's cheekbones. They glistened slightly and seemed to radiate a beautiful power. Cool dark eyes gazed down an aristocratic nose, focussing on the silk tie that he fingered and pulled at with strong pale hands. Thin pink lips parted slightly as the brunet made the final adjustments. Lips that he, Naruto, had just kissed.

Oh my.

Naruto blushed heavily and turned his head to look away from the raven.

Sasuke stared up into his face and chuckled. Naruto was extremely cute. He may be an insolent, thick-witted fool but the way his golden hair flopped about his pretty face, or the way his glittering eyes were framed in long dark lashes, or the way his small nose turned up at the end all made him seem more like an angel.

Though, Sasuke thought to himself, he would never admit it out loud.

He took a step back, "What kind of servant are you? You should be doing _my _tie. Don't get used to this."

A thin smirk graced his lips and Naruto scowled.

"Shut it asshole. That's the only thing Uzumaki Naruto cannot do!"

"Oh," Sasuke said softly and Naruto could have sworn he saw a predatory flash deep in his cool dark eyes, "so you can do _anything_ else?"

Naruto eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Yes, bastard. Anything else. Why you don't believe me?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Naruto fumed. He knew what exactly the pervert was implying, whether he meant it as a joke or not was beside the point, he was not going to lose.

"I guess I'll have to show you then."

And Sasuke couldn't help but shiver inwardly as his inner pervert raised its graceful head and stirred in the pit of his stomach. He stepped closer to the angel, once again, smirking his lips off (not literally of course).

"So let me get this straight. Just so you fully understand what exactly you are implying. You suggest that not only are your kisses as wonderful as, or possibly better than, your tie tying skills but that you'll also be able to pleasure me in bed, better than anyone else before?"

The blond turned tomato red and took a step back. But determined not to lose to the perverted bastard, crossed his arms and tilted his head up.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Sasuke's inner pervert screamed in excitement, urging him on.

"Prove it" he said softly.

Naruto looked extremely nervous.

"I already have!" (1) his voice was getting louder and louder as his comfort diminished.

Sasuke scoffed, "If that's the best you can do…I guess I was right. You _are_ shit at everything…"

That was all it took. Naruto flung himself forward and, wrapping his arms round Sasuke neck, he crushed his lips against the others. Sasuke responded back with equal passion and competitiveness. No way would he let Naruto dominate him; beat him at his own game.

Long pale fingers gripped at slim hips, pulling them closer to his own. Sasuke's tongue flicked out and ran along the blond's pink lips, who parted them immediately.

Sasuke had to admit, Naruto was good.

More than good.

Naruto sucked hard at his tongue and unintentionally let out a little tiny moan that he as Sasuke ran his fingers down the base of his neck. He clutched at Sasuke's shirt, as if he was going to fall any second, and breathed (though his nose) faster. All this had Sasuke's knees weak, his cock twitching and heart racing.

Naruto was very good.

Yes, Sasuke had been with a few women before but never had it felt so wonderful.

After one last breathless moan from Naruto, Sasuke reluctantly pulled away.

They both stood opposite each other panting. Then Naruto smiled smugly.

"Told you so asshole."

But Sasuke only smirked a reply and muttered, "You just wait moron."

Naruto paled as Sasuke began to walk to the bedroom door, his words sinking in.

"B-bastard"

"One more thing," he said as he threw his gazed over his shoulder to land on Naruto, "My father and everyone else above you have no time to learn your family name. You may introduce yourself by it, but only once. Every other time someone asks for your name you say Naruto. Your family name is unnecessary."

He began to walk away when he added, "You're Uchiha property now boy," and was tackled to the floor by a very angry blond angel.

--

They were only a few minutes late for the dinner.

They walked through a large archway and into an elegant dinning room. The floor was tiled with smooth maroon tiles and a large mahogany table lay with china plates and silver cutlery dominated the room. Five figures adorned the large chairs spread round the dinning table. The King at the head, his wife at his left, his heir at his right and both their servants either side of them respectively.

Everyone looked up at the pair as they entered, Sasuke looking cool and emotionless and Naruto flushed and embarrassed.

Kushina stared at the boy before her. His golden hair and dazzling blue eyes…he looked so much like…

Her stomach dropped and gut curled. Tears began to prickle at her eyes. She leaned over to her mistress Mikoto and whispered something no-one else could hear. Mikoto gave a quick nod and Kushina stood up. She bowed once to the King, muttered a small apology and fled from the room.

Once out of sight she leaned against the nearest wall, panting. Her long hair sticking to her cheeks as tears leaked from her sparkling red eyes.

Sasuke frowned at Kushina's behaviour. He and Kushina had a pleasant relationship. She was like an auntie or elder sister. Normally the fiery woman would have made some quiet joke to him about his new servant and maybe even questioned his sexuality preference and noted how 'cute' Naruto was. But she didn't. She just left. In a hurry, it seems.

But thoughts of Kushina flew from her head when he saw his father. For people who didn't know the King well, which was almost everyone in existence, they would not have been surprised by his expression, for he looked as he always did, cold and stern. However, for Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto it was easy for them to see that the King was extremely shocked, to say the least. His, usually tightly pressed together lips, were now parted somewhat and his eyebrows slightly higher than normal. And his pale skin had an unnatural sheen to it from his sweat.

Sasuke shot a confused look to his mother, who only stared back unfazed, then he took his seat at the end of the table whilst Naruto took Kushina's place. His father's dark stare never left the blond boy, but it seemed to go unnoticed by him.

Sasuke looked over at Itachi, who sat beside his servant Kisame. His expression was, as usual, utterly blank. He gazed at Naruto for a moment before turning to his servant to mutter something briefly in his ear. Kisame grinned.

He was an odd man, Kisame. His skin stretched across his face, taunt and so pale that it was slightly blue. He had small dark eyes and large sharp teeth. When he grinned it seemed more like a menacing leer. All in all he retained the strange appearance of a shark and made Sasuke wonder if he was a good swimmer.

The dinner was short and, aside from the instant reaction to Naruto's entrance, uneventful.

As the dinner neared its close, it was as clear as the sudden sharp pain in Sasuke's shin that Naruto was not a patient person.

Sasuke looked up, having not reacted to the pain and glared at his blond servant. Naruto kicked him again, softer now, and motioned, with his eyes, towards the archway leading out of the room. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked away.

Naruto paused for a moment. Sasuke didn't seem to make any movements to leave, maybe he didn't understand.

"Pssst," he whispered. Sasuke glanced at his father, who was still in deep conversation with Itachi, Kisame who was busy devouring a large slab of meat and his mother who was slowly sipping at her wine before turning to glare at Naruto.

"What?" he hissed.

"Let's leave"

"Do you ever shut up? I'll leave when I want."

Naruto kicked him once more, "Bastard."

And he was about to kick him again when he felt long fingers tentatively brush his inner thigh, under the table.

"I told you not to call me that idiot," Sasuke hissed quietly through his smirk.

Naruto froze, his mind stopped and his breathing quickened as he felt Sasuke run his fingers up and down his thigh. Naruto glared at the raven but it didn't stop him.

Then the fingers began to climb higher, towards his crotch. Naruto's heart slammed into his chest and his cheeks began to redden. Sasuke's smirk widened.

But to make matters worse, he realised that Sasuke's sneaky molesting was actually turning him on. He frowned as his dick seemed to harden slightly, yearning to be touched.

Suddenly Sasuke stood.

"I apologise but I must retire for the night. Goodnight."

His mother looked at him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Goodnight Sasuke," she said quietly. Itachi and his father merely nodded.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was still sitting, butt firmly pasted to his seat.

"Come," Sasuke said once, before sauntering out the dinning room.

Naruto glared at his back before slowly getting to his feet, trying to calm his raging heart and soften his half hard member.

An image of the old fisherman's evil wife popped into his head and he was immediately returned to his normal state.

He rushed out the room to return to Sasuke. (2)

--

Sasuke was sitting upon a grassy lawn staring at Naruto, shinning like a blue-eyed sun. Naruto's feral grin stretched across his face and he ran over to Sasuke.

"Hey," he breathed.

Sasuke smiled, not smirked or leered but smiled.

"Hey yourself," he said back.

A tanned hand reached down to clasp the others. Their fingers entwined.

"I found you," Sasuke muttered softly, "I've finally found you."

Naruto nodded.

"I'm glad," Sasuke whispered.

_Sasuke!_

Then Naruto opened his mouth and said, "I think we're about-

_Bastard!_

-to be-

_Oi Bastard! Wake up!_

-interupted."

Sasuke opened his eyes. As his vision began to clear to large blue ones, very much like the ones in his dream, stared back.

"What!" Sasuke mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"Could you shut up a little? God, you won't stop muttering! You talk more than you do when your awake."

Sasuke scowled and turned over, throwing Naruto off his in the progress.

"Piss off…" he managed to mumble.

As he heard Naruto stomp back to his room, he began to drift off back to sleep.

It was only then that he mentally noted it was the first time in a long long time that he had dreamed.

--

(1) Referring to the accidental kiss back in the previous chapter

(2) where he belongs…heh heh

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Some readers like to see the Sasunaru relation blossom and bloom, and so do I, but I do get a little impatient. Heh heh.**

**So if you think I'm going to fast, let me know.**


	4. Barking Dogs and Sasuke's Laugh

**Hey guys...it's been a while. Sorry about that.  
I've been on hoilday. It was fantastic but that's beside the point. For all those who waited for the next chapter, thank you very much. I appreciate it. This one is super long too. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Mikoto arrived back in her elegant red room after the meal, Kushina was sitting alone in the deep water, tear tracks obscenely out of place upon her pale face. She glared up at the dark haired woman as she approached her and said, "I hope you know what you are doing, Mikoto. I really do." Then the fiery red head turned away and retired to her room. In the morning, she acted as if nothing had happened.

No more was said on the matter. Mikoto neither denied nor admitted that she knew what exactly was going to become of this situation but she was determined to believe that she had done the right thing and even Kushina, though she didn't admit it, was grateful to see him again.

--

Naruto was never a morning person. However upon receiving very strict instructions from a tired Iruka last night that the delicate (note the sarcasm) Prince Sasuke should be up and ready at 8:30 for breakfast then training, Naruto was forced to get up. So at exactly 7:30 Naruto was woken by a large bell at the side of his bed connected with a string that ran down to Iruka's room. 7:30 gave him a whole hour wait till he had to wake Sasuke up. What was he meant to do? Damn Iruka. Angry and annoyed, he sat on a small chair in the corner of the room and glared at the dull lumpy mound of blankets and pillows that was slumbering Sasuke.

At exactly 8:03 someone entered the room.

She didn't notice the unusually quiet blond sitting fuming in the corner, but merely flicked her cropped pink hair and gently placed two small piles of clothes at the foot of Sasuke's bed. Strangely enough she didn't leave after placing the clothes down. Instead she stood up, silent as a mouse, and gazed lovingly at the great mountain of softly breathing blankets before her.

The girl let out a small sigh and with a tiny kiss to her hand, she placed it on the blankets, somewhere which Naruto could only assume was one of Sasuke's feet. Raising an eyebrow at the weirdness of the situation, Naruto decided to make his presence known.

"You do know that's his foot."

The girl let out a small squeak and (blushing vibrantly) spun round.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed.

"I work for-" Naruto began but was silenced by a large gesture from the pink haired girl and a rather loud "SHHHH!"

"Prince Sasuke is sleeping and hates to be awoken. So whisper idiot!" She continued in a rushed hiss.

Naruto's mouth formed a small "oh" then he shrugged.

"Well he's got to get up eventually because I'm meant to wake him up. I'm his new servant."

The girl was about to reply with a haughty expression but it faded and was replaced by one of shear disappointment.

"So you're the one he took to dine with the King." Her voice was a little disdainful as if jealous.

Naruto stood up and outstretched his hand.

"I'm Naruto," he said confidentially, and raising an eyebrow suggestively, he continued, "And your name, gorgeous?"

The girl clicked her tongue but her eyes twinkled happily at Naruto's obvious flirting.

"Sakura. I'm one of Prince Sasuke's maids."

"I see. Well it's lovely to meet such a pretty girl. Brightens up this lonely place."

The girl, Sakura, smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

"You look familiar," she said suddenly, leaning in to study his face.

Naruto shrugged and turned around to plonk himself back in the chair.

"No really," she pressed on, "I'm sure I've seen you before."

Naruto laughed, "In your dreams baby."

Sakura scoffed and rolling her lime green eyes muttered something along the lines of "…idiot". She then turned back to Sasuke with a love dazed sigh.

"You like him?" Naruto said, gesturing towards Sasuke, who still lay asleep, completely unaware.

Sakura nodded, "He's my perfect man..." she whispered, in a voice so quiet Naruto barely heard her.

Naruto frowned. He couldn't deny the slight pang of jealousy he felt at that moment, whether it was directed at Sasuke or...Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to dwell too deeply on a subject that even may suggest that he might be attracted to the dark haired man in the slightest.

Sakura's gaze left Sasuke and landed on Naruto.

"I need to be going. Beds to be made, rooms to clean, clothes to wash and all that."

Naruto laughed again and nodded as Sakura and her tinkering giggle left the room.

The time was 8:18.

Naruto sighed. It was going to be a long day.

--

Finally 8:30 came and an eager Naruto sprung up and approached Sasuke. However after waiting so long, the moment having finally arrived, Naruto was unsure on how exactly to proceed. He paused at the side of Sasuke's bed and stared down at the perfect panes of his face, mentally urging him to awaken.

Sasuke didn't even flinch.

So we can conclude that Naruto has absolutely no telepathic abilities whatsoever.

Naruto gnashed his pearly white teeth irritably and drawing a long tanned finger prodded Sasuke's cheek. Naruto pulled away as if the surface he had just encountered was white hot but Sasuke didn't seem to move.

This was ridiculous. Naruto knew he had to wake Sasuke, he had been waiting for this moment for a whole hour and now he couldn't seem to disturb the Prince when he seemed so...peaceful. That's right, never had Naruto seen Sasuke's face so gentle and vulnerable.

Naruto reached out a hand and ran it along Sasuke's cheek.

_Holy mother, Sasuke's has the softest cheeks in the whole fucking world._ One more thing to add to Sasuke's list of perfections.

Perfect looks

Perfect body

Perfect kisses

Perfectly soft cheeks

And, try as he might, Naruto could not stop running his fingers up and down them. His fingers, acting as if they possessed a mind of their own, trailed up to his hair line and slipped into the dark smooth hair.

Perfect hair

He heard a comfortable sigh from Sasuke, which should have stopped him, but instead urged him on, and he became braver. His caresses more noticeable, still gentle and careful, but less timid and more confident.

It wasn't for a few moments did Naruto realize that the soft sighs from the Prince had ceased. Naruto looked down and was greeted by two dark eyes. At first glace they looked as emotionless as always, but behind the thin shields, was a flurry of emotion. Naruto pulled his hand away and turned around. Blushing furiously, he stammered, "You have to get up. There's breakfast and then training. Sakura brought you your uniform I think..."

He, afraid to turn around, heard Sasuke raise himself from his bed and softly pad toward the bathroom.

Most people, and by people I mean the maids that work under Sasuke, would have thought this behavior odd, if not down right frightening. You see, as much as Naruto wasn't a morning person, he seemed as happy as the morning lark compared to perfect Prince Sasuke.

Sasuke hated waking up.

The thought of spending another lonely day in the empty palace with a father who will never be proud of him, a mother who will never hug him and a brother that will always attempt to ruin him made his mind pound with anger.

He just didn't like it.

And so Prince Sasuke awoke with, to put it nicely, an suffocating aura of hate about him that made anyone near his vicinity want to burst into tears and crawl into a dark corner.

But not today.

No, today Sasuke merely stood, without (everyone breath a sigh of relief) a hateful cloud around his head.

Not that Naruto had any idea of this nor did Sasuke think much into the matter. He was just a little (a lot) struck numb by the first thing he saw, and felt, this strange day.

--

The walk to the breakfast room was short and quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Sasuke had dressed in a plain shirt and trousers to eat and Naruto bore his servant attire. Upon arrival at the large, many windowed room, they were greeted by a rather surprised blonde maid, with bright blue eyes. She smiled when she saw them and rushed to Sasuke's side.

"Prince Sasuke!" she gushed happily, "What brings you here? Usually a servant comes around 7:30 and prepares breakfast in bed for you..."

Sasuke eyes wandered lazily over to Naruto, who laughed nervously and looked away. No-one told him that Sasuke wanted breakfast in bed.

"I shall be breakfasting here, this morning."

The blonde girl raised both eyebrows and nodded hesitantly, before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him towards the kitchens. They were large and surprisingly empty, though it was early morning. The soft smell of eggs and butter wafted about the place, and the crunch of toast mingled with the sound of the bubbling pot. She turned and peered out the small porthole window of the kitchen door, at Sasuke who was quietly sitting, hands resting on the table and back straight, staring into space.

"He must really like you. The last servant that didn't get him breakfast in bed got fired before he could even utter the words 'my bad'. And he even SPOKE! Wow! What did you do to him this morning?!"

Naruto blushed again and laughed sheepishly, "Nothing, honest! I just woke him up and told him he had training after breakfast and that Sakura had laid out his uniform."

At the mention of the petite pink haired girl, the blonde before him scowled.

"Sakura was there?"

Naruto nodded slowly, unaware of what he had just created. The girl looked furious; her ugly scowl marred the pretty features of her face. When she was not so angry, Naruto assumed she's quite a beautiful girl, with long blonde hair and delicate blue eyes, fair skin and slim figure. And her smile was a pretty one, Naruto recalled.

"I'm Naruto," he said quickly, extending a hand in greeting, desperately trying to change the subject.

The girl glared for a few more minutes before sighing dramatically, "Ino."

Naruto grinned.

"So Ino," he said, still trying to distract her, "what does Mr. Grumpy Morning Pants want for breakfast?"

That seemed to do the trick as Ino smiled back and started relaying all Sasuke's favorite foods to poor Naruto.

--

At 9:05 Naruto emerged from the kitchen with a tray brimming with breakfasting goods. A white china plate sat, like a happy round face, in the center adorned with a large fried egg with a jiggling golden yolk and thick white bread topped in a thin layer of sun yellow butter. A glistening glass of freshly squeezed orange juice sat beside it and was accompanied by a steaming cup of coffee. And to top it all off there was a small bowl of succulent honeydew melon. (1)

Sasuke couldn't help but feel his mouth begin to water. Naruto grinned and set the tray down.

"Is this up to your standards my _Prince_?" the tone was sarcastic, Sasuke frowned.

"Have you eaten?" he said quietly, attempting to say as little words as possible until he had at least started his breakfast.

"Not yet."

"Join me."

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, "What, sit here and eat with you?"

"That's what I fucking said moron." He hated having to repeat himself, especially in the morning.

Naruto stepped back and raised his hands in mock surrender, "alright, aright. Geez…remind me never to talk to you in the mornings. Just let me get my food."

He returned, with a blinding grin, carrying a steaming bowl of ramen (2). Sasuke stared in disgust at the offending dish as Naruto settled down and began to stuff his face. Sasuke continued to stare, horrified, until Naruto yelled an indignant, "What?" Only his mouth was full so it came out as a thick, "Woft?"

"You're…indescribable," Sasuke managed to mutter. In response, Naruto swallowed, grinned broadly and gave a mischievous wink which left Sasuke feeling slightly odd.

--

They finished breakfast in comfortable silence, Naruto finishing much faster that his company, and then made there way back to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke picked up the two piles of clothes at the foot of his bed, that Sakura had left previously, and chucked one at the blond.

"You want me to dress you?" he said indignantly.

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm quite capable of dressing myself in my own guard uniform (3) moron. But I do want _you_ to dress _yourself_."

Naruto continued to look confused. Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, "You will be training with me," he said slowly and clearly, "I want to see what you're made of."

Naruto grinned wildly and ran back into his room to change.

"You're gonna be sorry you even suggested it bastard!"

--

Dressed and rearing to go, at least Naruto was as he could barely contain his excitement, they made their way down to the training grounds.

Sasuke was in a surprisingly good mood, until he saw the tall haunting figure of a certain dark haired man wherein he spat to it, "Itachi."

Itachi looked up from his ground wanderings, smiled, a cold, mirthless smile, and said softly, "Little brother. You're looking particularly jovial this fine morning."

Sasuke scowled and approached him but gestured that Naruto should not follow.

Naruto, unwilling to meet and greet different members of Sasuke's family, did as he was told (for once) and waited patiently for Sasuke to finish his rather hostile conservation with his older brother.

It wasn't until he heard a low growl did Naruto begin to wonder whether it was wise to remain in the spot whereupon Sasuke had left him. He turned and came face to face with a rather large (_fucking huge_! in Naruto's words) growling dog. Its black lips pulled back in a menacing sneer to reveal long sharp fangs protruding from pink gums. Beady black eyes were narrowed and a trail of drool slipped from its chops.

Naruto, who prided himself as one to laugh in the face of danger, let out a weak chuckle and pulled himself into a fighting stance. The dog seemed to take this as a challenge and, bristling its white fur, made to pounce before Naruto could utter a taunting, "come on." Naruto quickly stepped back and tried to avoid the snapping jaws by pushing the dog's back onto the ground. It fell but quickly recovered and lunged again at Naruto. The blond and the dog continued to wrestle and after a while the dog seemed to realize Naruto wasn't a threat. It let out less growls and snarls and stopped snapping at Naruto with large teeth. At last, Naruto, thinking he had won, sat up and yelled "I owned you, bitch."

The dog, however, was not a bitch and didn't seem to appreciate its masculinity being questioned so proceeded to sit on Naruto's head with a decisive _plonk_. There was a loud barking laugh and Naruto felt the dog's tail thumping against the back of his neck. Unable to turn around and see whom the rather canine chuckle belonged to (as there was an extremely big dog sitting on his head) he yelled, "What are you laughing at?!"

The booming laugher grew louder, "I thought that much was obvious!" said the man, for the voice was far too deep and the laugher, too ground rumbling to be a woman, "here is some random blond dude. Challenges my dog to a fight. Looses. And now has his face suck in his ass! How is that not fucking funny!" More laugher followed this short statement.

In a different situation, Naruto would have agreed, it was pretty funny. But here and now, with the dog's weight slowly crushing his scull and the thick smell of dog ass filling his nostrils, he saw nothing worth laughing at.

The man, who seemed to have had enough fun laughing at his expense, gave a short whistle and said, "Akamaru, get your fucking ass over here."

The dog, Akamaru, gave a short playful bark and leapt off Naruto's head to stand by his master.

Naruto stood up and stared into the face of his savior (for it was he who removed the weight from his cranium). He was only slightly taller than Naruto, but heavier built, with broad shoulders and thick muscles stretching his guard uniform. The uniform, however, was different from those who guard the King; it was obvious that this man, barely older than Naruto, guarded gates and walls, not people. He had a messy mass of brown hair and soft chocolate eyes, very much like that of a dog. And was grinning broadly, flashing canine teeth, and curving the blood red triangle tattoos on either cheek.

"Thanks a lot…" Naruto said laughing, a little embarrassed.

The man shook his head, "Nah, don't mention it."

"Believe me, I won't…ever."

Dog man laughed at this and outstretched his hand, "I like you kid. I'm Kiba."

Naruto shook Kiba's hand and said, "Naruto, and I'm no kid. I'm nineteen."

Kiba laughed again, "So you're Naruto. I heard about you. You're spare Uchiha's new pet ain't cha?"

Naruto scoffed, "More like he's mine. I'm taking care of him like he's my pet monkey."

Another barking laugh issued from the brunet. Naruto was beginning to like this guy, he laughed a lot. And it was a happy playful laugh, not a cold sneer, more like the carefree bark of a puppy.

Kiba let out a satisfied sigh and glanced over Naruto's shoulder.

"Anyways, looks like your monkey's coming back to mama so I'll leave you two alone. But, hey, come see me when your free." Naruto laughed and nodded as Kiba whistled Akamaru and ran off, back to the wall he was meant to be guarding.

Just as he left something small fluttered from his pocket and lay upon the ground at Naruto's feet. Naruto picked it up and examined it. It was a beaten, dog-eared photograph of a young girl. She was blushing through pale flawless skin and dark purple-black hair slipped round her heart-shaped face. Snow white eyes stared back at him, framed in thick black lashes, and a small smile graced her lips. She was beautiful. Naruto let out a short breath he hadn't realized he was holding and scratched the back of his neck. She was bound to be the most attractive thing he'd ever seen.

"Moron, stop standing there like an idiot and come on. Lets go train," came the low voice of Sasuke behind him (4).

Naruto turned.

Sasuke was striding towards him, dark eyes burning with cold fury and hair gloriously askew. (5)

Well…the girl was _almost_ the most attractive thing he'd ever seen.

--

Sasuke lead the way through a large forest till they arrived at a wide clearing. The soothing babble of a trickling brook leading into the lake behind them filled the air and the soft chirp of birds rocked them into a lazy hull.

Naruto began to close his eyes, when Sasuke shouted from across the clearing, "Are you going to fight me or bore me to death?"

Naruto laughed wildly, awoken by Sasuke's taunts, and charged.

Their fight was simply breathtaking. They seemed to twirl between each other, perfectly in time, one aimed a punch, the other parried it and vise versa. It seemed as if they weren't fighting at all but performing some strange, beautifully violent dance. Sasuke had to admit, he hadn't expected. Naruto to be this good. The blond, who was so clumsy and inelegant during the day, it seemed almost unbelievable that he could look so graceful, so perfect, when fighting. He was fast and powerful. And whilst Sasuke's fighting style was more seductive and mysterious, his was loud and beautiful. It was strange to fight someone so similar to you and yet the complete opposite.

"You can't beat me bastard!" Naruto panted.

"Want to bet?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I know nothing about you," Sasuke shouted.

"Then ask bastard. If you can get me!"

Sasuke reached forward and slammed Naruto to the ground.

"Who taught you how to fight?"

"Jiraiya," Naruto replied leaping out from beneath Sasuke and aimed a punch at his face.

A few moves later Sasuke had Naruto pinned to a tree, "Father?"

"No, he's…he's dead." Naruto's eyes were cold.

"and Mother?"

"I don't know. I grew up without them but recently became aware that my dad is dead."

Before Sasuke could say anymore Naruto pushed against him, so that now he was on the ground with Naruto, grinning smugly, above him.

"Who taught you how to fight bastard?"

"Kakashi," and with that he pulled himself up and aimed another punch but the blond dodged it and aimed one back. So quick and passionate, one doesn't need much of an imagination to see that this guy is great in bed. At this Sasuke froze, the thought of the loud, passionate Naruto in bed with him made his heart stop. He couldn't be attracted to Naruto…could he? Naruto lunged a punch at Sasuke, expecting him to move but he didn't, so he stopped his punch but they both went crashing into the lake.

Naruto was the first to surface, panting and spitting out water. He was alone. He glanced about, "Sasuke?"

A body pressed against his back and a soft voice whispered against his neck, "I win."

Naruto shivered as hot breath hit him and Sasuke pulled him closer, one arm wrapped round his waist, the other on his chest.

"Alright fine!" Naruto yelled, voice slightly higher than usual.

He felt Sasuke smirk against his skin and then he was released.

They emerged from the water and lay beneath a cherry blossom tree to dry off. It was a warm day and everything, from the gently rustling trees to the fluttering birds to the soft grass, seemed to be napping. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and Sasuke stared at his calm figure, until his eyes too began to droop.

"_You'll never find me Itachi!" Sasuke called happily, fleeing from his brother._

"_Just you wait Sasuke!" Itachi shouted back grinning. _

_Sasuke glanced about, he needed a hiding place. Somewhere Itachi wouldn't expect. He ran further round the grounds until he came to his mother garden. No-one went in there except his mother and her maids. Sasuke peaked through the surrounded bushes and into the garden. It was so beautiful in there. Large sunflowers stretched up to the sky and thick roses littered the green bushes. Heavy fruit hung from the trees and a large cherry tree, blooming with blossom, sat in the middle. Beneath the tree was a small boy, with hair a brighter gold than the dazzling sunflowers._

_He glanced up as Sasuke approached, with eyes so blue they seemed to melt into the clear sky above and grinned pleasantly. _

_Sasuke smiled and waved. The boy waved back. Just then he heard the delicate footsteps of his mother approaching him. Sasuke turned and smiled at his mother._

"_There's a boy in your garden."_

"_Yes dear. I know." _

"_Can I go play with him?" _

_His mother gazed down at him and smiled, a little sad. "I'm sorry baby, but the boy has to be a secret. No-one can see him. Not even daddy must know."_

"_Where's his papa?" Sasuke said frowning._

"_He doesn't have one love," his mother replied sadly._

"_No daddy! That's not fair! Who's going to look after him and make sure he's safe?"_

_His mother didn't respond so Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted. "Then I'll do it mama! I'm going to protect him and make sure he is always safe." _

_His mother chuckled and said, "Thank you Sasuke. You have to be quiet about him though. Tell anyone and he will be in danger!"_

_At this Sasuke clamped his soft little hands over his mouth, eyes wide with horror._

"_I won't, I promise," he said with a muffled voice._

_His mother nodded, "Good boy Sasuke. Now, wave goodbye and maybe you can come back and visit tomorrow." _

_Sasuke smiled and waved at the boy, "Goodbye!"_

_The blond boy grinned and waved back._

Sasuke awoke a short while later, the remains of his dream already fading from his mind, though he had a strange feeling that it hadn't been a dream at all, more like a memory, long forgotten.

He looked over at Naruto, who was drooling, and kicked his side.

"Oi moron. Get up."

Naruto gave an almighty gasp of surprise and sprung to his feet, knocking his head against a cherry tree branch in the process. He sat back down, a little crossed eyed, rubbing his head.

'You fucking tree. Just wait I'll kick your ass."

Only Naruto would threaten a tree.

Sasuke smirked, then smiled, then chuckled, then laughed. A full blown out-loud laugh, so loud and happy, as if it had been locked away for so long, was desperate to get out. Sasuke's laugh, unlike Kiba's, was softer sounding, more musical and pleasant. Naruto smiled at the sound of it and laughed along too.

They continued to laugh together for quite some time; only a few words kept repeating themselves in Sasuke's head.

"_Mummy, what's his name?"_

"_Naruto, honey."_

--

Itachi watched his younger brother laughing with his new blond servant and smirked. He had always been strangely obsessed with his younger brother. Sasuke had much more freedom than he, and whilst Sasuke got to skip about the palace, he, Itachi, remained inside, attended meetings with the council and learned to rule a kingdom he didn't want.

He needed an escape. An excuse.

And he had just found the perfect thing.

--

(1) I'm not a morning person nor do I partake in breakfasting. I dislike breakfast foods. So I don't really know how great this would be in the morning. Also, I'm aware that Naruto and Sasuke are Japanese but here they are not in Japan. I was thinking along the lines of a more Arabian theme throughout the story, soft pillows, wide windows, and all that. Since I don't know how the Japanese or Arabs breakfast I simply gave Sasuke a western one…If you don't like it skip it and imagine your own.

(2) Contrary to my previous side note, in this story Naruto eats ramen. Always. Unless Sasuke can stop him.

(3) The ANBU uniform

(4) He's gonna have to get used to that :P

(5) Just incase you didn't understand why Sasuke is so angry, he's just had a conversation with his brother. Remember? Good.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think. **


	5. The Arrival of the Lord

**Hey again. There might be some mistakes..there usually is.**

**You guys are all so lovely to me, with all your reviews. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character.**

* * *

When each Uchiha Prince is asked what he wants to achieve from his life, both reply as expected.

Itachi, the elder of the two and more frightening, would gaze blanking at the questioner, giving them the uncomfortable feeling that he can see right down to their deepest secrets and reply with a cold sneer,

"I wish to protect the kingdom of Konoha and its people until the smooth, unsympathetic blade of death strikes me down."

The questioner, having attained a strange embarrassed feeling for questioning the heir, would nod quickly and make a lame excuse to scurry away.

Sasuke, the younger and more often easier to approach (except when he's just woken up), would turn his mysterious dark eyes unto the questioner and, unintentionally making their heart flutter, reply in his soft low voice,

"I wish to serve under my brother and protect him at all costs."

The questioner would then offer a friendly smile, which would not be returned, and (reluctantly) leave the prince in peace.

In both situations each prince and their nosy questioners would walk away completely aware that what had been responded was absolute bullshit.

But who's to argue with a prince.

--

"Yeah right! Come on Sasuke! What do you ­_really_ want?" Naruto yelled frustrated.

After living in the palace for just over a week, Naruto was beginning to become accustomed to the everyday life of the Prince.

Every morning he would help Sakura sort through the laundry and prepare Sasuke's clothes, then he would wake Sasuke up and force him down to the breakfast room (refusing to bring him breakfast in bed, which pleased Ino immensely as she got to see her beloved Prince Sasuke every morning, just like the 'evil pink haired demon'. Though neither girl seemed to take into account that when Sakura saw Sasuke, he was asleep and he never said a word to Ino). Later he and Sasuke would train together until Sasuke left to train with the rest of the Guard and Naruto hung out with Kiba. Their evenings were quiet and private. They dinned together alone, unlike Naruto's first night at the palace, and then would retire and await a new day.

Every so often he would see Shikamaru or Chouji and stop and say hi. But most days, after Sasuke had trained and Naruto had seen Kiba, they only had each other for company. Not that either man minded particularly much.

But here Naruto was sitting with Sasuke in the late afternoon sun upon the palace gardens, trying to shake an answer out of him; an answer that the Prince barely knew.

What did he really want?

Well, like any spare Prince he supposed he wanted to be the Heir to the throne. But deep down, in the dark cobwebbed caverns of his heart, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle being King. The prospect of power, though seductive and lustful, made a small part of him writhe like a guilty traitor. Sasuke knew there was too much evil tucked away in his cold little heart for him to be trusted with power; he would be a tyrannous, selfish king becoming more paranoid as the great kingly power slithered straight to his head and corrupted his well-educated mind.

Instead Sasuke followed the instinct that had lain inside him since birth; to protect. He wanted to be able to protect a king. But by no means did that mean he wanted Itachi in charge.

No, because as much as he didn't trust himself with the kingdom, he knew that Itachi would be much much worse. Itachi welcomed the exotic pierce of power's bite. He was flattered by her charms and flaunted her unto others. Sasuke wanted to be able to protect someone good, someone pure. He wanted a man who truly deserved the right to rule, who wasn't just born into it. But, was there really such a man, so deserving of the right to rule.

"So?" Naruto said loudly, interrupting his train of thought, "What do you really want?"

"You," he said softly.

Naruto froze, not even daring to breathe.

"Me?" he wheezed.

"…to shut up," Sasuke continued.

"…"

Naruto allowed himself to draw breath once again. That was stupid. Why would he get so…nervous over some idiotic thing Sasuke said? Why did he know feel so disappointed?

Sasuke watched the strange changes in Naruto's expression. It was odd being able to read someone so well but he appreciated it. The blond seemed to travel through a series of emotions varying from completely stunned to hurt to disappointed and then back to the usual grinning mask. But why? Sasuke felt a deep ache in the vicinity of his chest. He didn't want to see Naruto hurt, and he couldn't quite explain the strange guilt he felt for causing it.

"You bastard," Naruto said, attempting to sound light-hearted and jovial, "you had me thinking you wanted _me_! Ha ha…"

Sasuke stared in Naruto's eyes, unresponsive.

"It got me worried. I was like, oh shit…how do I get out of this little situation?!"

Naruto laughed, a little too loudly to be natural, and avoided Sasuke's piercing gaze.

Sasuke opened his mouth, not really sure what he was going to say, when he was interrupted by an approaching servant.

Instead Sasuke stood, muttered a soft, "Moron," through thin lips and turned to face the approaching girl.

Naruto, grateful that Sasuke hadn't noticed how strangely disappointed he was feeling, smiled nervously though couldn't help but notice the slightly concerned look the dark haired Prince gave him as he turned away.

The bobbing pink haired servant girl stopped before Sasuke and curtsied. Then, blushing and out of breath, Sakura said in a rush, "Prince Sasuke!LordandLadyHyuugawillbecomingtostayatthepalaceandtherewillbeaparty…"

Her voice trailed off and she blushed a deeper shade of red.

Sasuke nodded, patiently, and said with a sarcastic tone of voice, "Good, now would you mind repeating that in coherent English, if it so pleases you?"

Sakura squirmed under the love of her life's intense gaze and took a deep, shuddering, breath, "I came to inform you that there will be a party tonight celebrating the arrival of Lord and Lady Hyuuga. They will be staying at the palace for a few days and the queen has decided to celebrate they're recent financial success."

Sasuke nodded again and Naruto gave Sakura a reassuring grin and a thumbs up. Sakura smiled weakly, she was shaking visibly.

"Thank you," Sasuke said quietly, before settling himself down upon the grass again.

Naruto, however, jumped up and followed Sakura half way back to the palace. Once she was convinced Sasuke was out of ear shot, she let out a giddy squeal and grinned at Naruto,

"Just wait till I tell Ino-pig,"

Naruto returned the mischievous grin, said, "Nice going Sakura" and trotted back to Sasuke, who was gazing at the pair with a strange gleam in his eye.

"So," Naruto said loudly, falling down beside the Prince, "What do you think of Sakura?"

"Who?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed dramatically, "The girl we just spoke to…"

The dark haired Prince pulled his arm up and laid it across his face, to cover his eyes. He looked so peaceful and calm. Naruto smiled softly.

"She's a servant. What am I meant to think of her?"

"I don't know…you think she's pretty?" Naruto huffed at Sasuke's reluctance to answer his question with something other than another.

There was a short pause and then Sasuke thin lips curved down somewhat, "What does it matter? Soon my parents with choose a suitable partner for me, whom I will have no choice but to marry and produce a couple little brats to please my mother, and she certainly won't be a servant girl. So does it really matter if I think Sakura the servant girl is attractive?"

Naruto frowned and resisted the urge to lay a comforting hand upon Sasuke's smooth cheek.

"Maybe one day, you'll meet a girl so attractive and wonderful you won't worry about who she is and you can run away together."

Sasuke removed his arm to roll his eyes at Naruto.

"I don't find _girls_ attractive," Sasuke drawled. For it was true, the only person he found attractive was Naruto…but that was something different all together.

Naruto shook his head, "Maybe you just haven't met her yet."

Sasuke was about to respond, before he shook his head in disbelief and smirked, "You really are such an idiot, Naruto."

Naruto turned away, arms crossed, "Not as much as you are a bastard, Prince boy."

Sasuke ignored him, "But if you want to get together with that…Sakura girl…by all means go for it." He couldn't quite hide the bite of jealousy in his voice, and he wondered why exactly he was so angry. He couldn't be jealous that Naruto was showing interest in a girl because that would mean he wanted Naruto…for himself. And that thought was just too…odd.

Naruto scoffed, "Hey, I just wanted to know what you thought of her asshole!"

"Pfft moron."

They continued to argue with each other as they made their way back to palace, neither could hide the small smiles on their lips and both seemed to enjoying themselves.

--

Naruto sat on the bed watching Sasuke pull a white dress shirt over his muscled chest. Sasuke turned round to face him as he buttoned it up, a questioning eyebrow raised. Naruto blushed.

"You need to dress too, you know?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto cocked his head to one side, "How come?"

Sasuke stared for a minute, taking in the image of the beautiful blond, a curious confused expression on his perfect face, a light blush on his tanned cheeks, sitting upon the soft dark sheets of his lonely bed, before answering.

"Neji is uptight about servants. He likes them to celebrate along with the richer peoples. His family used to work for Hinata's until her father accepted him into the main house shortly before he died. Both Hinata and Neji shared equal rights her father's possessions and land, and so became Lord and Lady Hyuuga, though in actual fact they're cousins. I guess the heir will be the first son either of them have, with their chosen spouses. Though in Neji's case that seems unlikely."

Sasuke smirked at the end of this and Naruto frowned, pulling himself up from the comfortable bed and averting his eyes from his wonderful view.

"Why will it be unlikely for Neji?" He wasn't necessarily interested; he just liked the way Sasuke talked. He rarely did it, but when the dark haired prince opened his soft thin lips the soothing tune that trickled through calmed Naruto to his very core.

But Sasuke barely said anything more; he merely continued to smirk and said, "You'll see."

--

The party was in the ball room; an elegant room with a large crystal chandelier strung up in the center of the domed decorated ceiling. Naruto, practically bubbling with excitement, jitterbugged alongside Sasuke as they made their way through the large wooden archway that lead to the room. It was crowed; crammed full of important guests, royalty and servants alike. All so dressed up and beautiful, it was hard to tell which ones were which. The Queen floated about her company, schmoozing and networking alongside her stoic husband and the graceful Miss. Kushina, her long red hair flowing down the back of her emerald green dress.

Sasuke, in his deep blue suit and white shirt, nodded once at his father and turned to Naruto, who was dressed in an orange shirt, black tie and black suit to match (as bright as the orange was, it did look good).

"Behave."

Naruto fumed, though, abiding by Sasuke's wish, very quietly.

A handsome young man approached them. He was tall in stature and had silky long, purple black hair that reached to the middle of his back. He was pale, as pale as Sasuke, with piercing white eyes and an arrogant air about him. A small woman, with a curvaceous figure and similar features to the man before her, followed in his wake. She was like a glass statue, graceful but so beautifully delicate one was afraid to touch. The girl, Naruto realized with a sharp intake of breath, was the beauty from the photograph he had yet to return to Kiba.

"Good evening Prince Uchiha," the man said softly, extending a hand for which Sasuke should shake.

"Lord Hyuuga," Sasuke replied.

"It's good to f-find you so well Prince Uchiha," the girl stammered. Sasuke glanced up and nodded.

"You too Lady Hyuuga."

Naruto peered round from behind his cold prince to take a better look at the pair before them. That's when Neji, Lord Hyuuga, caught sight of him. He breathed deeply and smirked.

"And who, may I ask, are you?"

Naruto stepped out from behind Sasuke, grinning.

"Naruto, currently acting as this little fella's nanny," the blond said loudly, gesturing towards Sasuke, "aren't I baby?"

Sasuke scowled and punched his arm, albeit subtly, but hurt nevertheless.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Naruto held out his hand, wincing slightly as he moved his now throbbing arm, and grinned wider as they all took seats around a table. Hinata, whom the grin had been aimed at, blushed.

"No, no Naruto," Neji said his name as if tasting something rather delectable, "the pleasure is all mine."

His hand lingered on Naruto's a moment longer than necessary.

"Tell me Prince Sasuke, where an earth did you find such an aesthetically pleasing servant, with such wonderful eyes?"

Sasuke tensed beside Naruto and, unnoticed by anyone except the blond, shuffled his chair a little closer to him.

"Lord Neji, what puzzles me is why you are so interested in _my_ servants?" (1)

Hinata glanced up at Naruto, still blushing, and Naruto grinned down at her.

"How about I go get us something to drink," he whispered to her, "whilst those two battle it out?"

Hinata, frozen by the sudden close proximity Naruto was to her, could do nothing but nod shakily.

And so Naruto bounded off, through the crowd, intent on retrieving something to drink and absolutely befuddled on what exactly the Prince and the Lord could be arguing about. For as clear as it was to everyone, that Lord Hyuuga Neji was homosexual and was displaying interest in Naruto, to the simple minded blond it just flew straight over his head.

"Oh sorry," he said suddenly as he accidentally collided straight into the back of a green dressed lady.

She turned, waving a hand as if to say it was fine but froze when Kushina saw exactly who had bumped into her.

Naruto grinned at the beautiful woman and said, "Hey, you're Sasuke's mum's servant, aren't you?"

The woman laughed, she had a wonderful laugh; it was loud and happy and made Naruto feel light.

"Yes I am, but I don't know if she'd tolerate being called Sasuke's mum."

Naruto frowned, "Why not?"

Kushina grinned, "It makes her feel old."

"But Sasuke still calls her mother…"

"Because she's too aware how much it will hurt him if she asked him not to. I'm Kushina by the way, you must be Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I'm Sasuke's new servant. Grumpy asshole if you ask me, but he's not that bad once you get to know him I guess."

The red head laughed at Naruto's scowling face, and she seemed truly happy to be talking to him.

"I'm sure he'll warm up to you."

Naruto nodded.

"You seem like a nice boy Naruto," she continued, "You see that exit there," she waved her hand to the wall opposite them were two large sliding windows stood leading outside, "well, if you go out there then turn to the left, there's an entrance to the Queen's gardens. It's beautiful in there. You can come and see me there sometime if you like. It gets a little lonely in the palace and it's nice to have someone you can talk to other than the Uchiha's."

Naruto grinned, he like the woman, she had a sort of mothering quality about her which he had never really experienced, it lit an old flame in his lonely heart, "Yeah, I'd like that."

The two Uzumaki's grinned identical grins at one another before Kushina was called away.

Before she left Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm, "Kushina?"

"Yes, Naruto?'

"I don't think it's right…not wanting to be called a mother when you are one…"

Kushina's fire hot eyes turned cold and sad, "I agree."

Naruto frowned, "Are you a mother?"

The woman nodded, red hair slipping along her delicate shoulders, "I have a son."

"And does he call you his mother?"

She looked close to tears now, but her voice was steady, "No he doesn't, but I want him to. I really do."

Naruto's heart clenched at the sight before him and his blue eyes filled with compassion, "I hope one day he comes to his senses."

"Me too, Naruto. Me too."

And with that, she departed.

Naruto turned back to the table, in which Sasuke and Neji seemed to be having a rather cool dissuasion and Hinata was staring at her feet, with two long glasses of champagne in his hands.

But his path was blocked once again, though this time he was not as lucky, for most people would prefer to bump into the happy Kushina than the skulking Itachi.

His face was blank, but his eyes seemed to glint a red tint in the ballroom light.

"Naruto, I assume," he said smoothly. His voice was similar to Sasuke's but slightly lower and colder. His handsome face portrayed not a flicker of emotion and his eyes seemed to burn holes into Naruto. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Yeah…I'm Sasuke's new servant. You must be Prince Itachi."

Itachi seemed to leer slightly, "That's right. Prince Itachi, the next in line to be king. A little bird told me you also wanted to be king, is that right?"

Well, it was no surprise that Itachi knew of Naruto's ambition. He had blurted it out to every Bill and Joe that ever walked the empty corridors of the Uchiha palace.

That didn't mean he wanted to discuss it will Itachi.

"…um…yeah I guess…" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

Itachi loomed a little closer.

"So you are aware of the story about the crystal?"

Naruto ears perked up, "Yeah I know it."

Itachi sneered, "Ah, but did you know what they did to the servant boy"

"The one who made the crystal blue?"

Itachi nodded and Naruto shook his head with a frown, "What did they do to him?"

"As you know neither families would accept the boy. But none of the citizens of Konoha, once they had seen the boy, would accept anyone other as king. So the boy had to be dealt with. If the boy was killed or disappeared he would be made a great martyr and the families couldn't have that. The leader of the Uchiha's came up with a plan, and he unleashed a great nine tailed fox demon which was to destroy the boy and make it look like the boy was a fellow demon. But the Kyuubi was wild and untamed and so the leader of the other family sealed the demon in the boy. When the villagers saw this, none of them would accept the boy as king for he was a demon, or at least, contained one. And so the Uchiha's came to power as they had more control over the demon inside the boy and the other family served under them for years.

But every century or so a child is born, marked with the seal that contained the demon. Not only does this signify the real king, but also the demon container."

Naruto shivered unintentionally.

"Naruto, who are your parents?" Itachi asked abruptly.

But then two things happened that allowed Naruto to slip away. The first was the windows which Kushina had pointed out slammed shut suddenly, making many of the guest jump, and Naruto could have sworn he saw Sasuke storm from them in an angry fury.

And second, was a small tap on his shoulder from Neji requesting him to dance.

Naruto, unwilling to discuss his rather shadowy heritage with Itachi, danced.

--

Five songs and four dance partners later, with Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, then Neji again, Naruto made his way out the large windows and tried to locate the missing prince.

He turned left and came to a large cast iron gate, entwined with ivy and large flourishing flowers. The gate squeaked slightly as Naruto pushed it open.

He stared, for the scene before him was breathtaking.

The garden was wide and flat, perked, fresh grass, like hairs on end, covered the ground. It was surrounded by large bushes and trees each with different spectacular flowers littered along it. The whole garden was bathed in moonlight and, save from the chirping of insects and faint music that floated down from the ballroom, it was silent. Everything was still and surreal.

In the center of the garden stood a large cherry tree, blossom hanging off its branches; and beneath it sat Sasuke. Dark hair shining in the white light and pale skin the colour of the moon and smooth like marble, his eyes, the colour of the dark sky above, staring directly at Naruto.

He didn't say anything as Naruto approached him. He just stood with an outstretched hand. When Naruto took it, he was twirled round and stopped with a slight thump against Sasuke's hard chest.

"Dance with me."

It was more like hugging really. Naruto arms were wrapped round Sasuke's neck and Sasuke grasped his partner at his hips. They swayed together, perfectly in time and perfectly content. It had been a long time since either man had felt so fulfilled.

"_No Naruto, you need to put your hand here."_

_Little Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, "Why do I have to be the girl?"_

_And f__ive year old Sasuke smirked his reply, "Because you're shorter than me and always will be."_

_Naruto let out an annoyed yell but shuffled up to his friend and placed his hands in the right positions._

_Their dancing was clumsy and staggered but they laughed through it. Large cherry blossom petals floated down from the tree above them and decorated their hair and clothes and the ground beneath their feet._

"_I like dancing with you Sasuke."_

"_I like dancing with you too, Naruto."_

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's should, his angelic nose trailing along his neck, breathing in his scent. The blond was unaware that these actions made Sasuke tilt his head back slightly and bite his lower lip, eyes half closed. Sasuke smelt wonderful. It reminded Naruto of nighttime, when everything was quiet and there was no-one around. It was a lonely scent, but beautiful, enticing. Beneath it there was another smell, slightly muskier, mysterious, and equally irresistible.

His nose continued it journey, along Sasuke defined jaw and up his smooth cheek. It backtracked down slightly until it rested upon Sasuke's. They stood there for a long time, no longer swaying to the beat of the dying music, just standing together, eyes closed, noses touching and lips glancing off each other.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered against the other's lips.

Sasuke's heart pounded erratically, but he didn't answer.

'Ha-have you ever had the feeling you've done something before?" Naruto pressed on, voice a little louder.

Sasuke's forehead creased slightly, "What like _déjà vu_?"

He felt Naruto squirm slightly, "Yeah, but stronger than that, more like it really has happened…"

Sasuke opened his eyes and pulled back slightly to stare into Naruto's face, "I know exactly what you mean."

--

When they arrived back in Sasuke's room, both men pulled off their expensive suits until they stood in their boxers, only to then fling themselves upon Sasuke's bed a few seconds later; completely and utterly shattered.

They lay there for a while until Sasuke opened his eyes and said, "Naruto, I like it much better now you're in the palace."

But Naruto was already asleep.

--

(1) My my, isn't he a possessive one.

* * *

**Aww...little cuties. And they went to sleep together. heh heh :P**

**Please let me know what you thought of it.**


	6. Long Forgotten Memories

**Well, this chapter was going quite well and I was getting all excited about getting it in quite early…but then I hit a block.**

**And so, with much thinking and planning, I finally overcame my little writers block and finished the chapter. But that meant it was later than I had wanted it to be.**

**Anyways, I like this chapter and I hope you guys do too.**

* * *

Fugaku was still awake as the sun began to rise over the far away mountains, tinting everything a delicate pink. He hadn't slept well ever since he'd met that new servant of Sasuke's that Mikoto had decided hire. Not that it was his wife's fault. He was sure she had no idea how fragile the whole situation was which _that _boy.

He glared at the photograph of his old friend that sat upon his study desk. Why now? Why did the boy, Minato's son, have to return?

Fugaku shook his head furiously. Something had to be done, before it was too late and everything was ruined…

--

_But why didn't he help me this morning? _Sakura thought as she entered Sasuke's bedroom. For he, Naruto, had indeed failed to show up this morning, unlike every morning since she had met him. The man often helped her organize the sheets and laundry before he had to wake up Sasuke, but today he didn't show up.

She shook her head slightly; it annoyed her that she cared where the man was. She cringed at the thought that she actually enjoyed his flirtatious company and happy jokes as she worked. And so it made her frown, quite deeply, to realize that his presence, or lack there of, could create such emotion babble in the goings on of her mind.

_So where was he?_

However, all thoughts on Naruto and his whereabouts ceased when her tropical green eyes lay on the sight before her.

It was **horrific**.

For there was the usual mound of bedding known as Sasuke (and there was nothing wrong with that at all) **but** curling up beside him was _another_ mound of bedding, topped with a messy blond head.

Her first thoughts on the matter were, '_that fucking bitch Ino.' _For Ino was the first blonde she thought of. But from a more careful inspection she realized that the person tucked up beside her lovely Sasuke, was none other than the man who had evaded her this very morning. Naruto.

A number of different Sakura's yelled their opinions in her mind at that moment. (1)

The loudest of which was Romantic Sakura as she gushed, '_Oh my fucking god! Sasuke is gay!'_

But Friendly, Sensible Sakura ushered her away with, '_It's none of our business. Naruto and Sasuke can do what they like. We're just here to do the laundry.'_

Whilst Logical, Knowledgeable Sakura questioned, '_But why was Naruto sleeping beside Sasuke, when both seemed to dislike each other? He can't __**really **__be gay, can he?'_

And Irrational Sakura screamed, '_That fucking asshole Naruto! He must have hypnotized our Sasuke and made him sleep with him!'_

The many Sakura's continued to scream and yell, and the Outer Sakura stared, dumbfounded.

Now lets take a moment to step away from Sakura's rather jumbled thoughts and look back to see why exactly our two heroes, both sharing a mutual hate (and attraction) towards each other, were now slumbering away together, happy as springtime lambs.

--

Sasuke stood over Naruto's sleeping figure, glaring down at him. Since Naruto had fallen asleep, Sasuke had been at a loss at what exactly to do. He _should_ wake the blond up and kick him back into his own room. And even if he didn't want to wake him, Sasuke was surely strong enough to pick him up and carry him back to his own bed.

But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. A small (large) part of him, which he refused to face, actually liked the fact that there was Naruto, beautiful wonderful Naruto, snoring away in his King-sized bed; a bed that didn't seem quite as lonely now it contained one very appealing occupant. It was a much more inviting bed to say the least. It took a great deal of effort for Sasuke not to succumb to his great desire and hop right into bed with his lovely servant.

Naruto let out another soft snore and turned his head slightly. It was a cute little snore, like a purr, a soft rumble in the back of the throat, instead of a loud obnoxious grunt which Sasuke would have expected from the man.

He leaned forwards, glaring into Naruto's calm, sleeping face. Stupid moron, who goes around and falls asleep in people's beds? How tired was he! What an idiot…

But why couldn't he remove the moron from the mattress.

He was Prince Sasuke; he had faced many enemies and fought many battles, so he could wake this dumbass! He reached out a long pale finger and gave Naruto a sharp prod on his head. Naruto groaned slightly and rolled over onto his side, muttering a small, "But then t-the monkey's …I just…want for……S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke froze, Naruto had muttered his name…amongst other things, but still, his name had been uttered, through the soft lips of a snoozing idiot.

The Prince glanced around shiftily, not that he was expecting anyone to be in his room, it was just what he was about to do made him feel quite ridiculous.

Reassured that no-one was sniggering at him from the shadows of his bedroom Sasuke leaned forward again and whispered, "Naruto?" in his tanned ear.

A small smile twitched on the blond's lips and he said with a contented sigh, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke shivered, unintentionally, but gained a little more confidence. He pressed his lips closer to Naruto's ear, "You're sleeping in my bed, you know that right?"

The blond's smile widened as he mumbled, "I like it S'suke…it's nice…"

Sasuke smiled softly into the childish moron's neck and breathed softly, "I like you Naruto…maybe too much."

As soon as those words had slipped along his tongue, they sunk comfortably into his brain. He liked Naruto, dare he say it he liked the man a lot. Sasuke said it over and over in his mind.

_He likes __him._

_He, __Sasuke, likes him, Naruto._

_He, The Prince, likes him, a servant _(no capitals for his title).

Sasuke knew it was wrong. He knew it was bad of him, and he shouldn't like Naruto.

But…

The idiot let out another quiet sigh, lips still pulled into a happy smile.

…how could he not?

Sasuke hadn't moved from his position, lips still pressed against Naruto's skin, waiting for him to answer. And just when he thought none would come, Naruto opened his mouth, "Sasuke…teach me how to dance."

Those simple words rolled to the back of his mind and seemed to shake at some long forgotten memory. He frowned as his whole head seemed to reverberate with the force of those words. A flash of a young boy with bright blue eyes and hair like the sun passed through his mind's eye. But, alas, it lasted only for a second.

Sasuke sighed, shaking the image from his head, and gave in. It was Naruto's fault that he had fallen asleep on his bed so Sasuke wasn't going to get involved. If the idiot woke up in the morning and freaked, waking him up in the process, all hell shall be set loose.

But that would have to wait till the morning. For now he slipped in beside the blond, moved as far away from him as possible and tucked the comforter around himself, trying desperately not to be lulled by Naruto's gentle breathing and bask in his warmth.

--

So now we are back to present time and facing Sakura's current predicament. Thankfully Irrational Sakura was pushed aside, being the part of her personality that Sakura liked least and Friendly, Rational, Reliable Sakura decided to make herself heard,

"_Let them sleep_," she said calmly, "_and Naruto will tell you all about it later. Sasuke doesn't have to get up early for training today so I doubt he will appreciate you screaming at Naruto, and in turn awakening our Sasuke, demanding..." _she mentally glared at Irrational Sakura before continuing, "_…why he was hypnotized or tricked into bedding another man."_

And so Outer Sakura kicked into action, laying down Sasuke new clean clothes and quietly leaving the room, silently threatening Naruto as she left, to tell her **exactly** why he was in bed with her Prince.

--

"_Sasuke, love?" _

"_Yes mother?" Sasuke looked up into his mother's sharp eyes and saw them brimming with love, it made him squirm a little._

"_Who do you love most?" She said softly._

_Sasuke frowned and crossed his little arms, "Naruto. I love you too momma…and Itachi. And I love papa. I even love Miss Kushina." _

_His mother nodded as she listened. _

"_You love a lot of people don't you Sasuke?"_

"_Yup!" Sasuke shouted back happily._

"_Well, when you get older there will be one person you love so much that it hurts to not be with them. And when you find that person I want you to give them this," she said, taking Sasuke's hand in hers and pressing something hard and cold into it._

_Sasuke withdrew his hand and eyed the object with suspicion. It was a thick clear crystal, attached to a plain black string. On either side of the main pendant there were two smaller crystals shaped into balls. Sasuke turned it about in his hand, light bounced off and through it, reflecting little sparkles back onto his face and his hands. It seemed to give off light. Sasuke let out a small gasp in awe._

"_But momma…this is the crystal in the stories that Itachi told me. The one that only the King should have."_

_His mother shook her head, a twinkle in her eyes, "No Sasuke baby, this is a special one I made for you and the person you love most in the entire world. Once you give it to them they will be protected, for as long as they wear it. So keep it safe until you find the right person to give it to, ok?"_

_Sasuke nodded and clutched the beautiful necklace in his little hands tighter._

--

Naruto took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into the warm, hard lump that curled up beside him; one dull weight winding round his waist providing a comfortable weight. He sighed; he hadn't slept that well in years. His dreams were calm and dark, they reminded him of someone he knew but at the time he couldn't place who is was exactly. There was a dark loneliness about his dreams that made his large beating heart ache. Soft dark eyes stared at him through blue black hair and, for some strange reason he kept hearing the words "I like you Naruto."

But as he felt his consciousness chase the memories of his dream away, he opened his eyes. What he saw before him was not entirely expected, for right there sleeping beside him was the familiar form of Uchiha Sasuke. Well that _was _unexpected.

He pulled back immediately in shock, though instantly regretted it, as it was cold outside the protective comfort of Sasuke's grip. The dark haired prince stirred slightly and frowned, mumbling a sleep filled, "Naruto…I want to sleep…and bring me back my blankets, its cold…"

It took a short while for Naruto to realize that Sasuke was refereeing to him as a blanket, as the only thing he had removed from the prince's bed was himself.

He stood before the bed as, slowly but surely, the events of last night came seeping back into his mind. Hinata's sweet, shy little smile, Neji's flirtatious behavior, Kushina's breathtakingly pained gaze, Itachi's sly cold voice and Sasuke.

Sasuke inching protectively closer to him.

Sasuke getting mad with Neji and storming out of the room.

Sasuke gazing at the stars from beneath the cherry tree in the eerily beautiful secret garden.

Sasuke holding him close as they swayed to faint music, lips grazing each other.

Sasuke lying beside him, his bare muscled chest lit by the soft bedroom light and his silky black hair casting a shadow across his face.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Naruto turned away from the beauty before him with a frustrated pout; he was becoming obsessed. Angered and embarrassed by his sudden Sasuke-centered thoughts, he gave the prince a (very hard) punch, his head still turned away.

Sasuke sat up with an air deprived gasp, eyes wide and hair wild. Naruto spun round at the sudden noise, feeling a little bad about waking him so horribly.

And the Aura of Hate was finally reunited with his master after such a long time.

Sasuke glared menacingly enough to petrify a hunger crazed tiger, focusing its full power onto the one who truly deserved it. The one who was standing beside his bed, scarcely clothed, looking rather sheepish. The one who Sasuke had realized he was currently infatuated with. But that's beside the point, just because he was hot (and he really was, with his toned bare chest and slim waist, boxers hanging low on his hips) doesn't mean he didn't deserve the haunting power of The Glare.

Naruto let out a weak chuckled, but it died quickly under Sasuke's Glare, and muttered, "Erm…sorry Sasuke. My bad…"

Sasuke turned away and stepped out of bed. Then, walking past Naruto with his evil aura following in his wake, he made his way to the bathroom. If Naruto had been a lesser man he would have felt like crying under Sasuke's horrible mood. The bathroom door slammed shut with a deafening bang and Naruto relaxed somewhat.

It was all the bastard's fault anyway, why didn't he just kick him out of his fucking bed?

…but, Naruto had to admit, he did feel bad about waking Sasuke up like that.

So Naruto sat down on the bed, facing the bathroom door, waiting for the moment in which Sasuke would emerge.

…

He didn't seem to want to.

There was a low angry rumble as his stomach demanded attention and Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke?" he called a little tentatively.

No answer. Sheesh that boy was pissed. Naruto got up and cautiously approached the bathroom door. Pressing his face against the bathroom door, he said, "Oi bastard? Come out and have breakfast. I'm starving."

He leaned back and waited for a reply.

This was stupid. Naruto frowned and was about to shout something rather obscene when the door flew open and hit him squarely in the face.

Naruto glared up at Sasuke through watering eyes, for the force of the door propelled him backwards onto the floor, and clutched his throbbing nose. Sasuke smirked nastily down at the man then left.

"I think you broke something…" Naruto whimpered to the empty room, still sprawled across the floor.

--

Muttering to himself, Naruto made his way down to the breakfast room. Sasuke had seemingly decided to punish Naruto by not gracing him with his presence for the rest of the morning.

"Oh, I'm so devastated," Naruto squealed in a high pitched voice to no-one at all, "I can't spend the morning with lovely handsome Prince fucking Sasuke."

"I don't think he's _that _handsome Naruto," said a low voice behind him.

Naruto spun round and came face to face with none other that Lord Neji. He smiled at the man, a little embarrassed about being caught mid rant.

"Ah Neji! Good morning…did you sleep well?"

Neji's white eyes glittered like snow in early morning light as he smiled, "Yes I did, thank you very much. And I also enjoyed dancing with you last night. You're quite a dancer."

Naruto smiled but shook the compliment off with a shrug.

"You hungry Neji? I was just going down to breakfast if you'd like to join me…"

Neji's smile widened at the offer, "I would love to Naruto."

--

Sasuke spun on the spot of the training grounds, (he always came down to train, regardless of whether he had to or not) and flung a kunai into the nearest target.

It missed.

He growled loudly, hand's pulling at his hair. He was furious. He hadn't preformed this badly since he was fucking eight years old and now, all because he couldn't get that stupid blond moron out of his mind, he couldn't hit one damn target.

All he could think of was Naruto; his damn gorgeous face, his tanned body, his blue eyes and golden hair. The way they danced, the way they had kissed. How the moron looked when he slammed the door in his face, and how those perfect blue eyes had watered angrily. And last night, sleeping in the same bed, breathing in the glorious, sunny scent of Naruto and dreaming of warm lonely sunshine.

Sasuke let out angry roar and flung another kunai; it skimmed a tree and clattered to the forest floor.

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

That's all he seemed to be able to think about nowadays. It was all so infuriating, and the fact that his training was going so poorly today was making everything much worse. He needed to relax and think…preferably **not** about Naruto.

So Sasuke stalked back to the palace, glowering at everyone he passed. At the entrance he saw that pink haired servant again, the one that Naruto liked (2). He pursed his lips and approached her. She gazed up at him with dazzled green eyes, her lips parted as her breath quickened.

"Set up a bath for me," he said abruptly, "I want it ready by the time I get to my room." Then, remembering Naruto's words about being more kind to the girl he chocked out a staggered, "Please…"

The girl turned beet red, nodded eagerly and scurried off.

Sasuke grimaced, the idiot blond was no good for him.

--

Breakfast with Neji was a pleasant affair. He was polite and kind to Naruto and, unlike a certain dark haired prince, didn't comment on his unhealthy diet, nor did he pass judgment. Naruto enjoyed his company.

"But it must be nice to be back in the palace," Neji said softly.

Naruto frowned, "No, I've never been to the palace before."

At this it was Neji's turn to frown, his elegant brow creased as he replied, "But when we were younger Sasuke used to tell me all about a blond boy who live in the palace. A boy called Naruto. He never told me who the boy's parents were, or where he came from. He just said how great the boy was and that I shouldn't mention it to people…but I figured it's you so I could talk to you about it..."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. He should be able to remember knowing Sasuke before, even living in the palace.

"How old was he then?" Naruto asked.

"I reckon about six maybe seven. We were quite young, but if you were the Naruto from before, you should be able to remember."

Naruto stared down into his diminished bowl of ramen, brow furrowed, "I can't remember anything about my early childhood. The earliest I remember is waking up in the markets of Konoha with a tag saying my name and the number seven which I assumed was my age. I also had a photograph of a man…my father."

Neji eyes blurred with confusion, "Naruto is quite an uncommon name and there are not many blue eyed blonds in Konoha, so it's a little hard to believe you are not the Naruto I heard so much about in my childhood. But then, it seems truly unlikely that you don't remember…"

Naruto nodded slowly in agreement as Neji's voice trailed off.

"And Sasuke hasn't mentioned any of this to you?"

Naruto shook his head.

"That _is_ strange…"

There was a long silence as Naruto pressed his memory for the moments before he awoke at the age of seven, abandoned and alone.

_Minato stared down at his son, tears streaming from his cerulean eyes, his golden hair caked in blood. _

_Naruto felt his heart was being ripped in two.__ He wanted to scream till his lungs exploded. He was in so much pain. Everything it hurt! His skin felt like it was peeling off and blood pumped painfully hot through his veins. _

"_Daddy, help me."_

_Minato smiled lovingly, "I'll do anything Naruto. I love you so very much."_

_There was a sudden weight pressed against his stomach, he felt like he was going to be sick. His ears were filled with screams. Who was it that was screaming? It sounded so utterly pained. _

Naruto?

_And someone was growling too, vicious, horrible, terrifying growls. _

Naruto, what's wrong?

"_Daddy…don't leave me." _

Naruto? Open your eyes!

_Minato was sobbing now, through his gentle smile, "I love you Naruto. I wish I could stay with you."_

Naruto!

Naruto opened his eyes to see Neji towering over him. How had he got on the floor? His stomach felt sick and his hand clutched at it whilst the other wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, beautiful face contorted with concern.

Naruto nodded slowly and got shakily to his feet.

"Yeah, I think I am…I just feel a little sick. I think I might go back to Sasuke's room."

Neji nodded, "Do you want me to walk with you?"

Naruto raised a quivering hand, the other still on his stomach, and shook his head, "No, it's alright. I'll see you later ok?"

"Alright…see you." Neji said as the blond left, but his voice broke a little on the last word. His mind replayed the last scene. He and Naruto had been talking about Naruto's past and then suddenly Naruto passed out and began shaking violently. He had been so worried. No scratch that, he had been terrified and still was. Something was wrong with Naruto and it scared him to see it, if only he could help…but the boy seemed to want Sasuke, as much as it hurt him to realize.

He remembered one time he had seen Sasuke when they were eight.

"_How's Naruto?" Neji asked politely._

_Sasuke turned to him with a blank expression, "Who?"_

No-one forgets that fast. Something was wrong with the whole situation.

--

Naruto entered the room immediately noticing the lack of Sasuke. That bastard better not be sulking still, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Sasuke's prissy attitude.

But just to be sure the asshole was gone Naruto stumbled over to the bathroom and peered inside. It was a huge room, bigger than his bed room, everything about the cursed place screamed wealth. The floor and counters were a soft caramel tinted marble and the warm golden light accentuated the soft flecks of colour hidden in the stone. Crisp (3) white towels hung on the wall beside a gigantic bath, big enough to fit at least five people in. The bath was made from the same marble and the floor and curved round a large potted plant with large red flowers blooming on it. Scented steam rose from the hot water that filled the bath and thick bubbles lay across the surface. The delicate sound of a trickling water feature near the plant filled the room and more hot water poured into the bath. The whole room smelt of Sasuke, it was wonderful and eased the pain in his stomach.

Naruto, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach with his hand approached the bath. The water was inviting and smelt so nice.

With a quick look around to see if anyone was watching Naruto stripped out of his clothes, chucked them outside the bathroom and got into the bath.

If, however, he had taken the time to inspect his aching stomach Naruto would have noticed a large swirling black tattoo once extremely vivid, but now fading as the pain ebbed away.

But he didn't, instead he slipped straight into the bath with a satified "Ahhh…" and smiled as the warm water wrapped around his body. If he stood on up, it came up to his chest. It was so lusciously deep.

Just bliss.

With the sharp pain in his stomach now a dull ache he swam over to the other end of the bath, behind the large plant. It was more secluded there; sitting in his position no-one could see him bathing unless they got in the bath and swam to the other end. It was nice, private and comfortable. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, leaning back to sit upon a small step the protruded out the bath wall.

He could have lay there all day.

Note the word could.

Because just as he was starting to relax, the bathroom door opened and Sasuke sauntered in.

--

(1) I love Sakura's two personalities, it's so awesome. So in this story I decided to give her loads of different little Sakura's that all have their own opinions.

(2) Just to clarify, Naruto doesn't fancy Sakura. He thinks she's pretty and all but nothing more. Sasuke just thinks he does.

(3) I hate soft towels. They don't do anything; they don't dry you properly and just seem to smear the wet all around. I much prefer my towels crispy and dry so that they dry me. :)

* * *

**And that's chapter six. If you have any questions about the story please ask, I'd much rather answer questions that have you guys confused. But I'll try not to give away any the end or the stuff to come.**


	7. Waterlogged Romancing

**Yay! Next chapter is out nice and quick. The characters are a little OOC...especially Hinata. But I reckon she's less shy around the people she feels more comfortable with. Anyways, bare with me if you find the OOCness annoying, it won't last long. Usually I do my best to keep them in character. One of my reviewers, UchihaAkimoto, said that I should include some of the other characters as well. You're absolutely right, I'm sorry guys that I've been neglecting them :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**--Short Recap--**

_With the sharp pain in his stomach now a dull ache he swam over to the other end of the bath, behind the large plant. It was more secluded there; sitting in his position no-one could see him bathing unless they got in the bath and swam to the other end. It was nice, private and comfortable. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, leaning back to sit upon a small step the protruded out the bath wall.  
__He could have lay there all day.  
__Note the word could.  
__Because just as he was starting to relax, the bathroom door opened and Sasuke sauntered in._

**--End of Recap--**

Naruto, feeling like a deer trapped in the path of a massive truck, pressed himself against the bath wall, eyes wide.

If it wasn't for the trickling fountain maybe Sasuke would have noticed the faint splash as the other occupant of the room realised he was not alone. As it happened he didn't, fortunately for Naruto; the Prince seemed preoccupied somewhat.

He glanced up at the steaming bath and smirked slightly, offering Sakura mental praise for her fast work and good results.

--

Rooms away Sakura looked up from the giant wet sheet she was washing and squealed giddily. Her '_Sasuke Sense_'(1) was tingling.

--

The young Uchiha wondered exactly how she managed to get it ready so fast. Sure he had taken his own sweet time wandering up to his room from the training grounds but still. That girl had moved _fast._

--

Sakura sprinted, burnt red and screaming, into the kitchens. Screeching past Kiba, who was trying to charm Chouji into making him a mid-day steak, the girl came to an abrupt halt before a dumbfounded Ino, blue eyes wide and confused.

"INOINOINO! SASUKEJUSTSPOKETOME!" she screamed at top volume.

Ino's face flickered between the excitement of Sasuke and the heart stabbing jealousy upon realizing that he had spoken to her pink haired friend instead of her, as she dropped the small silver tray she was holding with a clatter and shrieked, "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! WHAT'D HE SAY?!"

Sakura's blush deepened as she took a deep shaky breath and said, "Hewantsarelaxingbathsetupassoonaspossible! But Ino! THIS IS NOT A ONE MAN JOB!!...or a one woman job for that matter…"

Ino nodded vigorously at Sakura's high pitched wail.

"IneedyourhelpInoWemustactfastfasterthanyoucanimagineSasuke'sfaterestsinourhands!!" (2)

Sakura took a wheezing breath at the end of her rushed sentence and stared up at Ino, determined. Ino, having understood everything that Sakura had said (which is more than I can say for the two men standing audience to the insane behaviour), pumped the air with her clenched fist and hollered a loud, "YEAH!" And they fled off in the direction of Sasuke's room to prepare his bath, in a blur of rose pink and gold.

The kitchen was oddly quiet when both girls had left as Chouji and Kiba both turned to look at each other, fear etched onto their faces.

Women sure were creepy sometimes.

--

Sasuke shook his head, unable to phantom how the pink haired servant girl managed to make the bath so fast, but then again he didn't really care. In truth he was looking for a distraction, a thought to take away what was really on his mind.

_Naruto _

But now that the distraction of Sakura's good work had been covered, thoughts of the perfect tanned skin and golden hair filled his head. Sasuke growled slightly and banished them from his mind.

Naruto squinted through the large plant, obscuring him from view, and cursed his heart for beating so loudly and his breath for echoing across the room so achingly. He wanted to make a run for it before Sasuke got in, but the bastard was blocking the door. Though he couldn't really be sure as he couldn't see, and the asshole was silent in his graceful movements. He was about to curse the very day Sasuke was born without a freaking voice when something wonderful happened. Sasuke muttered, allowing Naruto to tell exactly where he was (still blocking the door) and what mood he was in (for this would alter how much pain Naruto would be feeling after the man realised he was in his bath). Naruto tilted his head back slightly and thanked all the gods ever created in the universe.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Fucking blond idiot. Argh! Fuck you Naruto."

Naruto froze and retracted his little thank you to all the gods that ever existed and scowled at them. They were assholes anyways. (3)

Sasuke pulled off his pants and grimaced when the image of a bare chested slumbering Naruto sprung to mind.

"But why does the moron have to be so damn fucking hot."

Naruto felt his mouth form a smile uncontrollably and his stomach flip. So Prince Sasuke thought he was hot did he? It almost made Naruto want to stay and listen to the dark haired Prince's rambling.

"I'm going to fucking kill him one day."

Or not, Naruto decided and continued to plan his rapid, stealthy escape.

Of course words like plan and stealthy are not used to describe Naruto and when he heard the waters of the bath ripple as Sasuke sunk into its warm luxurious depths, he pretty much resigned to his fate. Sasuke was going to kill him when he found him. In short, he was screwed. Fact.

--

Shikamaru closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the simplicity of the large fluffy white cloud that floated across the pure blue sky. It was quiet, save for the gentle twitter of birds and the crunch that Chouji made as he devoured his potato chips. Most people would find the rustle of plastic and the soft munching annoying, but to Shikamaru it made everything normal. There was no training with the Guard today, so the lazy genius stretched out on the roof of the palace and let his mind wander, whilst his best friend sat beside him, in comfortable silence. There was not much need for conversation. They knew each other so well that there was barely anything new to talk about, but they enjoyed the welcomed quiet. It was nice not having to fill up time with mindless chatter.

"Hey Shika," Chouji said suddenly.

Shikamaru peered at him through one eye.

"Hmm?"

"Kiba's finally talking to Lady Hyuuga."

Shikamaru smiled softly, "I was wondering when he'd finally gather up the courage."

Chouji smiled too, his plump cheeks puffed out proudly.

"Good old Kiba. I hope he gets what he wants…"

Shikamaru offered no reply but Chouji wasn't expecting one, instead the round faced chef stared back down at the grounds where Kiba and Hinata stood, then devoured another chip.

--

Sasuke let out as soft sigh as the scented water swallowed his tense body and he closed his eyes. Naruto could just make out his pale arm, floating on the water surface.

He didn't move for a long time. Naruto thought he was asleep and was just about to slip himself out the bath when Sasuke eyes snapped open and he stood up.

"Shit." he mumbled to himself, "Fucking Naruto..." (4)

Sasuke's movements, however, were so sudden that Naruto jumped a little as well.

There was a tiny, little, mouse whisper of a splash and Sasuke stopped. He narrowed his suspicious dark eyes and glided through the warm water, getting closer to Naruto, who was biting his lip so hard that a sharp metallic taste danced on the tip of his tongue.

_The jig is up boy._

--

Hinata smiled as she glided across the palace grounds. She loved the smell of the outdoors, and here in the palace the grass smelt so fresh and the flowers so sweet. She reached out a delicate hand and trailed it softly across a large, fat rose, pink like a blushing bride. She closed her pale white eyes, her dark lashes kissing her cheeks, and sighed content. This place was truly wonderful.

She thought mildly about Naruto as she continued walking, lulled by the gentle smells of the garden. He was a kind man, happy and golden, like the sun. But there was such sadness in his eyes; something told her that no matter how much she tried she would never be able to rid him of that. Her delicate smile turned a little sad. Maybe she was just not meant for him.

She breathed in deep again, her eyes half closed seductively. Suddenly she lost her footing as the ground was lower than she anticipated and she felt herself tumbling forward. Her breath hitched and her eyes snapped open.

Firm arms grabbed her protectively just before she hit the ground.

"Woah there!" barked a rough voice and her savoir (5) pulled her up to stand on both feet. She fixed her flower patterned dress slightly, nervous and embarrassed. It was a beautiful little dress, tight fitting around her full bust but then flared out at her curvaceous hips, tumbling down like a cute bell, stopping at the knee to reveal her pale slim legs. Blushing like the rose she had just admired she looked up.

Kiba grinned down at her, "You alright?" he asked.

Hinata blinked. Everything about the boy was rough, his voice was a hard bark and his strong hands were dry and chapped. A few faint scars ran along his skin and he had two blood red triangle tattoos on either cheek. But the two things that stood most of all was his large blinding smile and his eyes. Deep brown eyes were the only part of his features that seemed soft, like melted chocolate, as he stared down at her with concern.

She felt her face heat up and stared straight ahead at his large muscled chest clothed in his guard uniform.

"Y-yes thank you…um…."

The dog like man extended a large hand, "Kiba."

Hinata smiled, "…Kiba"

The man grin widened as she whispered his name and his cheeks flushed, "Oh course, I know who you are my Lady. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He bowed slightly, like a knight to his princess, laughing a barked out laugh all the while.

Hinata chuckled, she liked his company. Never before had she meet a man so…different. He was wild and rough, happy and playful, yet his eyes conveyed such gentleness, so much compassion. He was truly just a lovable human shaped puppy, whilst she, in comparison, was a cautious little rabbit.

--

Sasuke neared the plant but froze; eyes wide and mouth hanging open as the unexpected sight before him. Naruto was standing, naked, in his bath. The water came up to his tanned, muscled chest and he was pouting. His blue eyes glistening stubbornly and his blond hair was a little damp, looking more like old gold. Bubbles from the bath clung to his shoulders and chest as if unwilling to be parted from the delicious man. In short, what lay before him was a beautiful, blond, bubbly dream. But this, whether fortunate or otherwise, was no dream.

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head away definitely.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke said, finally gaining some control over his thoughts, only his voice sounded a little weaker than he would have liked.

Naruto scoffed, "Taking a bath. What does it look like, bastard?"

There was a long pause then, "What?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm taking a bath, or I was until you interrupted."

"B-but this is MY bath!" Sasuke stammered.

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha, "Yes I know, but I was borrowing it."

Sasuke face turned a soft pink (with anger), "You can't just randomly borrow things without asking! I want to use my bath!"

Naruto glared childishly at Sasuke, "Well I want to use it too."

Sasuke was in utter shock. And he was furious. And very turned on.

"You have the servant's baths and if you really wanted to sneak into my bath, DO IT WHEN I'M NOT IN IT!"

Naruto turned away again and yelled, "You weren't in it at the time!"

Sasuke flailed his arms up in exasperation; bath foam flew about him like spittle, "Oh so the full hot bath was just for show was it? God Naruto! I can't believe you. You make me so mad and annoyed, but you're always fucking with me all the bloody time!"

Naruto's scowl deepened, "Well, if you'd rather I just leave then maybe I should!"

The prospect of Naruto leaving him didn't improve Sasuke's mood.

He slammed his hands against the bath wall, either side of Naruto. Naruto jumped and glared up at Sasuke. Both men were fully aware of the fact that they were naked, but none seemed to care, all too absorbed in each others piercing gazes.

"Why is it that you are the only person who can get a reaction out of me?"

Naruto stayed quiet.

"What is it about you that makes me _feel_?"

Still Naruto remained quiet.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?!" Sasuke voice broke slightly, he sounded so desperate. Naruto lowered his gaze.

"I hate you," Sasuke growled, and his frown became more pronounced as hurt flashed through Naruto's pretty blue eyes.

--

Kiba glanced around conspiratorially then leaned forward, eyes dancing with mirth, and whispered, "Psst…Miss Hinata, there's this place I found in the palace grounds that is the second most beautiful I've ever seen. If you're not busy, I could show you?"

Hinata giggled, her silky black hair slipping across her heart shaped face, and nodded.

Kiba's chapped, sun beaten hand enclosed around Hinata's tiny, elegant, pale one as he pulled her away, smiling like he was the luckiest man alive.

--

Naruto didn't know how to explain it; he just couldn't stand the thought of Sasuke hating him. He had always wanted to be accepted by everyone, loved by people; though throughout his childhood he was known as the troublesome orphan left abandoned on the streets with only a name and a photograph. No-one knew why, no-one cared. He had grown up alone and unloved. Eventually he began to make a few friends, like Chouji and Shikamaru. But they didn't understand how lonely he was, besides they always had each other and it seemed like there was barely enough room for the bright, happy little blond.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was different. He was a cocky arrogant bastard, who Naruto had despised the second he had opened his mouth. But deep in those dark black eyes Naruto had seen something he'd seen in no-one else.

Utter loneliness.

The same that he felt.

It was so horrible to see that in another person that Naruto wanted to quell it and make Sasuke happy. But he was also so very glad that he had found someone like himself.

Is it wrong to be glad that someone else has experienced the same pain you have felt?

Yes it was. He was selfish and he knew it. For being grateful that Sasuke was lonely too.

But two Lonely Souls make one Happy Couple.

Or so he hoped.

Because now hearing those three ugly words escape Sasuke's beautiful lips was like torture. Sure it wasn't the first time someone had said they hated him. He wasn't exactly popular when he was younger.

But to hear it from Sasuke; beautiful, proud, comforting Sasuke.

It made his heart break into a million little pieces.

However, the dark haired Prince wasn't done yet.

"That's right, I hate you. But," he hesitated, "I…can't stop…thinking about you."

Naruto stared, wide eyed at the man before him. He looked so pained and angry, though more at himself.

"I always want you near me. I can't stand it…when you not there. I love your stupid…loud voice and the way you wake me up in the morning," he paused and smiled tenderly, "I love your breathtaking smile. But it hurts me so much when you try to fake one. I want to make it so you don't have to fake a smile. You show me light in this dull lonely place. I feel I'm living to see you. I hate you, or so I thought. If only I could hate you. It would be so much easier if I could hate you. But with you sitting there looking up at me with that perfect face and beautiful dreams and happy laugh…I-I just…"

Sasuke raised a hand and ran it along Naruto's scarred cheek leaving a wet soapy trail.

"…I can't _not _fall for you."

Naruto stared, mouthing gaping wide. Never before had he heard Sasuke say so much and it was all from his heart. Sasuke eyes were ablaze with determination, lust, confusion, anger and something Naruto was too afraid of to mention. It looked too wonderfully like love.

"For Christ sake Naruto, aren't you going to say something?" Sasuke fumed, he was so annoyed at everything. He hated the fact that he just spilled his guts out to Naruto and he hated why he did it. Opening himself up to the person he felt most attached to made him feel weak. He hated the whole situation.

But then Naruto smiled, a huge brilliant smile, flashing all his pearly white teeth. His whole face seemed to glow, his eyes were alight and his cheeks were flushed. There was a feral glint in his eye as he reached out and slammed Sasuke against his chest, claiming the Prince's soft lips for his own.

--

Hinata gasped in awe as she entered the clearing. Before her sat a huge lake covered in shimmering algae and surrounded by a sea of tiny flowers. They looked like forget-me-nots but instead of the dreamy shade of blue that forget-me-nots should be, they were a bright vermillion.

The girl glided forward, white eyes glistening happily. The lip red flowers seemed to give off a strange scent, enticing as it was, seemed to make her forget why exactly she had come in the first place. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, excited by the exotic fragrance. All time seemed to stop, words seemed forgotten. She forgot her name, her appearance, where she was who, she was with. She was an unknown being, without will nor purpose, emerged in the scent of the hundred flowers floating in the dark abyss of her blank mind.

A large hand gently grasped her shoulder and a low voice said, "Miss Hinata?"

Her eyes sprung open, as if broken from the fragrant induced trance. She stared into the face of the handsome young man. He stared back. Hinata blinked owlishly.

"You have to be careful here. Those flowers are dangerous," Kiba said gruffly. Hinata blushed and nodded, trembling slightly at the sudden nothingness she had just experienced. There was a short silence then Kiba laughed happily, and lay back on the grass a little way away from the seemingly innocent flowers. Hinata sat down beside him.

"You're right though. It truly is breathtaking," she said in a soft whisper.

Kiba rolled on his stomach to look up at her with puppy dog eyes. Hinata blushed and giggled. She was beginning to love being with Kiba, he was so impulsive and exciting.

"It sure is," Kiba barked, "The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Hinata looked down at him through a curtain of her beautiful black hair, "The second most beautiful thing?"

Kiba nodded, still grinning.

Hinata leaned closer, "What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen then?"

Kiba gulped as he stared into Hinata's angelic face, the close proximity making him a little nervous.

Suddenly he jumped up, "Miss Hinata, I shall never tell."

Hinata looked a little put out, but then caught the playfulness in his voice and the glint in his eye.

"You won't?"

Kiba's grin widened, "Damn straight."

Hinata stood up and approached the strong handsome man. For some reason she felt at ease with him, he was so easy to talk to. He was very similar to Naruto, only Kiba was rougher. Kiba had a down to earth quality about him. He was sweet and exciting, easy to talk to and fun to laugh with. Naruto was more…untouchable; distant, like the sun.

"So, you sure you won't tell me," she said shyly. Kiba winked.

Hinata, who was usually too shy to talk with without a stutter, did something she never thought she'd do.

She tickled him.

He burst into a fit of laughter but quickly counterattacked. She giggled hysterically, face flushed and eyes sparkling as Kiba tickled her sides. Then he picked her up and carried her closer to the lake.

Hinata blushed so red that she looked like one of the strange flowers.

"W-what are you doing?"

Kiba smile stretched wide, "I think it's time for a little dip, don't you?"

Hinata frowned slightly, "What do you-"

But then it dawned on her. Kiba was getting closer and closer to the lake.

"Oh no you don't Kiba. No no no!"

But it was too late; he'd already jumped in, pulling her in with him.

She surfaced, silk black hair sticking to the sides of her face, white eyes wide and pale skin shining with water.

Kiba came up a few seconds later, brown hair flat and wet. He grinned foolishly at her and then began to laugh. She stared, dumbfounded for a minute, before she too burst into a fit of giggles.

Slowly both the rabbit and the dog sloshed out of the lake and fell upon the bank, still laughing together. Eventually their laughter faded out and they lay beside each other, gazing into each others eyes in comfortable silence.

The whole clearing was washed in a soft golden glow. The red forget-me-not look-alikes looked as if they were on fire and the lake glittered and sparkled. Hinata looked up. It was late afternoon and the sun was drooping low in the sky. She sighed and turned back to Kiba.

"I should be going. Neji might start to worry. And we'll be having dinner soon."

Kiba nodded as Hinata stood up. Her pretty dress was soaking wet and clung sexily to her figure, one strap slipping off her shoulder. Her dark hair was a mess, like she'd just woken up; Kiba smirked, he liked that look on her. But despite her dishevelled appearance her face was alight and she was smiling a mind blowing smile, dove white eyes twinkling. She picked up her shoes, discarded when they had arrived at the clearing and made to put them on.

"Wait a sec," Kiba said quickly. She paused and looked up at the man. "Your feet are wet and muddy from the lake, you wouldn't want to ruin your pretty shoes now, would you?"

Hinata smiled wider, "You're right. I'll carry them."

Kiba shook his head, "But then your feet with get hurt, we have to walk back through the forest remember?"

Hinata shrugged, how someone could make a shrug seem so elegant was beyond Kiba but she seemed to do it, "I don't mind."

Kiba shook his head again, "I do. It's my fault we went in the river and I don't want to ruin your shoes as well as your dress," He blushed a little bit, "Sorry about that by the way."

The girl just smiled.

"Why don't I give you a piggy back?" Kiba suggested, standing up and turning round so she could climb on.

Hinata looked a little concerned, "Are you sure you don't mind? You're not wearing any shoes either."

Kiba scoffed, "I'm used to it, I practically live outdoors. So come on, hop on."

She giggled climbed onto his wide muscled back. Kiba smiled softly, she was so light, like a china doll.

Hinata wound her arms round Kiba's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He smelt of freshly cut grass, but it was muskier than that, a much more complex smell. She took a deep breath, it was nice; comforting, protective.

Her soft cheek grazed against his rough one as he started to speed towards the palace. Hinata smiled blissfully and her heart swelled. She had loved her afternoon with Kiba. She couldn't remember laughing so much in her whole life.

He set her down at the palace entrance.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Miss Hinata."

Hinata smiled softly, "Yeah I'd like that. But please answer one of my questions before you leave."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, curious.

"W-what's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Kiba grinned and leaned down, lips brushing against her ear, "Why you of course."

He gave her a chaste kiss on her lovely cheek and winked, before leaving her.

She stood there for a while, soaking wet and ruffled, hand on her blushing cheek, her mouth forming a small "oh", before she went inside to change. For the remainder of the evening she couldn't wipe the tiny smile off her face.

--

Sasuke didn't hesitate to return Naruto's fierce kiss. It was wonderful. They kissed with so much passion, tongues fighting and hearts racing. Everything about their touches was red hot and sparks of electricity seemed to fly between them. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, fingers entwined in his dark hair as Sasuke ran his pale hands down Naruto's smooth back. The shorter blond let out a fiery groan and pressed harder against Sasuke. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, Naruto was always so passionate about everything he did. They both gasped as their erections glanced off each other and then driven to the point of madness by lust then clamped their bodies' together, water sloshing around them.

They were both furious that they had feelings for each other, both crazed with lust and both, though it will be some time before they admitted it, were undeniably in love.

--

(1) Lol, like Spiderman's _Spidey Sense_

(2) For those who don't understand Sakura's excited voice, or can't be bothered to read without spaces the translation is here.

"INO INO INO! SASUKE JUST SPOKE TO ME!"

"He wants a relaxing bath set up as soon as possible"

"I need your help Ino! We must act fast, faster than you can imagine! Sasuke's fate rests in our hands!!"

(3) I don't mean any offence towards religion. Sorry if I offended any readers. Please don't take it personally.

(4) Which was exactly what he was thinking about. Ha ha.

(5) Kiba's always saving people; saved Naruto from his dog and now Hinata from falling. Ohh! Kiba you dog you!

* * *

**Aww man, I never would have guessed how much I really enjoyed writing about Kiba and Hinata. I love the way Kiba is all wild and rough and Hinata is a little china princess. They fit together so nicely. It's was really great fun. Refreshing from the usual Sasuke and Naruto loving :P  
It was easier to write as well, with Naruto and Sasuke (as they are both he's) you have to write their names or call them something, otherwise it's just he did this and he did that. And the reader is sitting there like...wait which one did what?  
But Kiba and Hinata (being a he and a she) it's pretty much obvious which one is which.**

**Not that I'm going off Sasuke and Naruto, on the contray, I loved FINALLY being able to write something more about them. Loving it up.****  
Getting intimate in the bath tub...heh heh. I love their passionate relationship, where they still compete with each other. And I have a thing for water as you may have noticed. :P**

**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS PART  
****I'm deciding whether or not to include Gaara and his sand siblings. But I dunno...I sorta what to pair up Ino with someone and Shikamaru too but I'm a bit of a ShikaTema fan and Ino doesn't seem to have any other love interests other than Sasuke...  
I guess there's always Chouji but I'm not sure I'm loving that very much...  
And I quite like one sided GaaNaru but I've already got one sided NejiNaru and I don't wanna torture poor Sasuke too much. And I don't really want to pair Gaara with Neji.  
And what of Sakura! She's gonna be all alone, not that I mind because I find it unrealistic when all the characters are paired up in the end (not that my story is very realistic anyways :P). I guess she could have Lee...  
Any thoughts guys? Do you have any particular preferences?**

**Next time, more on Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke's past, Fugaku, Mikoto and Kushina, and Ino (there's not enough of her in this story and I like her). Probably some more KibaHina and SasuNaruSasu loving time as well :)  
But we'll see.**

**I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. **


	8. Looking in a Mirror

**New chapter new chapter new chapter**

**Hope you like it. I wrote it quite late at night and rather quickly. I wanted it out by today. So please, if you see any mistakes (which no doubt there will be) let me know.**

**Thank you very much all you lovely people who reviewed and took time to help me out on my 'to have the sand sibs or not to have the sand sibs' little dilemma, it's very much appreciated.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Itachi fingered the glittering crystal between his fingers. It was undeniably quite something special. It glittered and sparkled at the slightest twitch and seemed to slip along its thick black string like water. He untied the knot that held the necklace together and wrapped it round his pale neck. Fastening it, he gazed down at the clear delicate pendant that now lay against his chest. But that was just it; it was clear. Clear as trickling water, as clean cut glass, as the lens of the thick gold magnifying glass he used to study the small print of various texts that lay beside him.

Itachi scowled and ripped the beautiful necklace from his neck, as it had clearly just proved that it didn't belong there. He didn't want to be King, especially if he didn't deserve it.

Then he began to rustle through the papers before him. Stories, tales, diaries and recounts, Itachi was lost in the wild world of myths and legends, demons and crystals that circled around his family. Most of the sources he studied were slightly bias towards the Uchiha's, as they were written by various Uchiha family members and stored in the Uchiha Palace.

He glanced up quickly; reading into the past in his father's private study wasn't exactly the smarted idea. His father hates looking back. When Itachi first began to discover what secrets lay hidden in their family's history his father had reacted rather unkindly.

"_YOU IDIOT BOY! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME! YOU WERE RAISED TO BEHAVE AND TO ACCEPT! NOT TO ASK STUPID QUESTIONS! _

_WHAT HAS HAPPENED HAS HAPPENED AND THAT IS THAT!" _

He could swear that his cheek still stung today from the blow his father so graciously lay upon him.

But deep in the dusty cabinets and assorted piles of his father's secret study were hidden recounts and snippets of information that was just what Itachi needed to escape from his pretty cage.

Itachi stood up and made his way to the far bookcase, pulling out a few promising books at random. All the information he had was not enough. He needed something more specific, valuable. Itachi's handsome frown deepened and was just about to turn away when something caught his eye.

On the top of the bookcase sat a dull metal box, dusty and rusted with time. On the front of the box was a small round lock glinting in the light that streamed in from the huge windows behind him. Itachi's eyebrow flicked up curiously. Why hadn't he noticed this before? He smirked and reached up.

His curiosity thickened when he came to realise that he couldn't reach the top of the bookcase; his father obviously didn't want people to find whatever was locked away in the tiny little box.

And so the Great Uchiha Itachi strolled casually over to his fathers desk chair and wheeled it back to the bookcase.

It wobbled slightly as he stepped on it, but the man quickly assured himself that the chair would not fail him. Unfortunately he forgot to tell the chair that.

Just as his finger tips wrapped round the back of the cold metal the chair slipped backwards and both Itachi and the curious little box crashed down upon the hard marble floor.

It broke open with a clatter; the box, not (fortunately) Itachi.

The Uchiha Prince sprung to his feet at once and dusted himself off, ignoring the sharp pain in his back. He glanced left and right. Good, no-one saw. He _was _the Prefect Prince and a little fall like that would mar his reputation. Not to mention be rather embarrassing.

Then Itachi turned his attention to the now opened little metal box. All that was inside was a small bottle green book, severely damaged and abused. Tentatively he picked it up and opened it.

_This is the diary of Namikaze Minato, if you are not he then piss off._

Itachi smirked, he'd just struck gold.

--

Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from each other, rather reluctantly, gasping. Both men still stood facing each other in the bath, the foam beginning to sink and the water was becoming a little cold.

"Shit…" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto of course heard him being in such close proximity to the other man turned an angry shade of red and spat, "Well if I was that shit then why were you moaning so hard?"

Sasuke stared, utterly bewildered. He was just thinking about how difficult this made his whole situation. If his…whatever it was that he felt for Naruto was unreturned then that would be much easier. But knowing that the blond felt the same way made Sasuke want him more. And that is a bad thing.

_Well not really…in fact it was a very good thing_, Sasuke thought to himself as he stared down at Naruto's flushed, panting face.

Shit.

He knew could never really _be_ with the man. He was a Prince and Naruto was a servant. For some reason that made little thought made his heart feel like breaking. Did he feel that strongly for the man in front of him? And what was the moron so angry about?

He ran through what had just happened in his mind, right up to the point where he had said shit and- oh right.

"Idiot…" he chuckled happily.

Naruto fumed and glared up into the smouldering dark eyes before him. Sasuke was smiling softly, his cheeks pink and his luscious lips wet. Beneath the long thick lashes of his eyes Naruto could see right through into Sasuke's whole heart. Dark lustful pools were overflowing, overwhelmed. The emotions screamed at Naruto and shattered his carefully placed mask.

His throat stuck and his eyes began to prickle.

"Why?" he asked the prince.

Sasuke frowned, "What do you mean why?"

Naruto looked down at the water, "Why would you want me?"

There was a long silence and Naruto was so sure that there was going to be a loud, "I don't! I was kidding MORON!!" from his prince. He was so afraid to meet his eyes again.

Then the man in front of him moved. The stabbing pain in Naruto's stomach returned slightly as he felt Sasuke begin to leave. He closed his pretty sky eyes, willing himself not to shed a tear in self pity and self hate. Why _would _a prince ever want him? He was the poor ugly prankster from the dirty market, with only an old photograph of his dead father to show that at least someone had cared.

Then strong hands curled under his bare legs and round his back, and with in a large sweeping motion his was rushed to the surface of the water as Sasuke picked him up and began to carry him out of the bathroom.

"Sauske?!" Naruto cried, cheeks burning as he was very much as naked as the day he erupted into this little world.

"Shut up idiot."

Sasuke kicked the bathroom door open and threw Naruto onto his king sized bed. Naruto landed with an annoyed grunt and glared at Sasuke. If Naruto had been a lesser man, he would have immediately covered himself with the dark blue silky covers that he lay upon. But he was too proud and so glared to hide his embarrassment.

Sasuke began to pace, equally naked but seemingly unaware. His damp hair was askew and his eyes were blazing. Naruto could feel the burning determined anger that radiated of him. Sasuke had never seemed so enticing.

"You Naruto are a moron. You know that?" Sasuke said suddenly.

Naruto smirked, "It's hard to forget, you keep reminding me…bastard."

Sasuke growled; low and dangerous. Naruto's cock twitched. He couldn't help it Sasuke looked damn sexy right now. He was a fucking Sex God.

"I'm serious, you don't seem to realise how utterly irresistible you are," Sex God said quietly.

Naruto let out a weak chuckle as Sasuke had just stated his (Naruto's) thoughts aloud.

Then Sasuke the Sex God began to prowl towards the eager blond.

"Why don't you understand?" Sasuke whispered, his voice low and seductive as his fingers trailed down Naruto's chest, smearing the water droplets that clung to his golden brown skin.

Naruto bit his lip.

Sasuke smirked, "Can't you see how you affect people?"

His lips descended upon Naruto's tanned neck and began sucking and biting between worlds and those diabolical pale fingers continued to trace patterns on his toned stomach.

Naruto tilted is head back and let out a low groan.

"And…don't you realise…how hard it was….for me to…watch Neji flirt with you…to sit alone outside…knowing you were dancing with…everyone…the pink haired maid…Hinata…Neji…"

Each kiss sent shiver down Naruto's spine.

"I wanted to grab you…right there and…kiss the living daylights out of you."

Naruto lay back on the bed in complete bliss. He reached up and pulled Sasuke down with him, his hand stroking the back of his pale neck.

"Every night…since you got here…I've dreamed of you."

Sasuke straddled Naruto; he held his hips above the other mans, not touching each other.

The prince leaned forward, his lips a breath away from Naruto's and just as the blond leaned forward to close the gap Sasuke moved back with a smirk.

"I haven't finished," Sasuke growled, "you don't realise how much I've changed because of you. I can't stop thinking about you."

Naruto placed both his hands either side of Sasuke's hips and grinned, "You're such a tease Sasuke. Why don't you continue to tell me how much you need me when we find ourselves in less distracting circumstances." His eyes rolled down Sasuke's broad chest and rock hard stomach. Sasuke smirked and Naruto growled as he pulled the other man down and ground his hips against him.

Sasuke let out a loud gasp and Naruto arched his back, eyes closed, as their hardened members pressed together.

When Naruto reopened his eyes, Sasuke was gazing down at him with a strange look in his eyes.

He was almost…hungry.

"You're pushing my limits Naruto," the mysterious Sex God growled. He sounded so wild, so crazed. He was like a majestic sleek panther.

Naruto grinned and winked.

And Sasuke cracked. With a sharp intake of breath, he slammed his body against the others and attacked. His lips on lips, neck, chest, stomach. His moonlight pale hands wandering everywhere. Sasuke didn't leave one bit of Naruto untouched, untasted.

Naruto gasped and panted and gritted his teeth. Sasuke was indescribable. A heart stopping attack of hands and lips, and all Naruto could hope for was that he remembered to keep breathing...and that Sasuke didn't stop of course. But the fact that Sasuke's merciless onslaught was so mind-blowing didn't mean Naruto sat there and did nothing. He fought back as best he could, kissing fiercely, hands grabbing, pushing, stroking.

Loving.

Every touch, every kiss was so full of passion and lust and love. Every time their skin collided they wanted more. One kiss was not enough, as mouth watering as it was. They needed more of each other.

It was addictive.

They'd cross the line that they shouldn't have crossed. But why stop there, why not just jump right past the line and through themselves into the sinful oblivion that was, for them, their love.

--

Hinata raised the fork to her dainty mouth as she slowly nibbled through her food. Neji sat before her, a frown marring his chiselled features.

She glanced up, "W-whatever is the matter Neji?"

Neji's frown only deepened, "Where were you today?"

Hinata turned bright red, "I-I-I was…um…I just…w-well I was out in the grounds…"

Neji rolled his white eyes, "With _whom _may I ask?"

Hinata felt like she was going to pass out and could only manage, "I-I-I-I c-c-ca…um…w-w-well…"

Neji shook his head, "Please Hinata, don't push yourself. I don't want you to pass out on me. Someone has already done that to me today."

Hinata stopped and marvelled at how in Kiba's presence she was calm and more confident; he made her feel worth something, whereas in Neji's company she felt intimidated.

She was beginning to lose herself in thoughts of her rough, wild admirer when she noticed Neji's troubled expression.

"Is something the m-matter Neji?"

"Yes there is," was his curt reply.

Hinata waited patiently and gazed back into the similar pale eyes. Neji groaned and rubbed his temples.

"This doesn't make any sense Hinata! I swear Naruto is the same Naruto that Sasuke never shut up about when we were young. But how could he just forget someone like that. Sasuke seemed **obsessed **with the boy! All he thought about was Naruto, but then he hits eight and bam! NOTHING! No Naruto, no laughing, no stories of dancing or fighting or love. Just the emotionless blank Sasuke we know today!"

--

Sasuke let out a loud hungry moan as Naruto trailed his tongue down his hardened shaft.

"I want you," he whispered into one tanned ear.

Naruto shivered visibly and smiled, "Then take me."

--

"And Naruto! I was asking him about all this, this morning. And you know what he did! He fucking passed out! He went pale and his eyes became blurry and then he was out, on the floor. And he couldn't remember Sasuke one bit either. It just doesn't make sense. But you know what, when Naruto was on the floor, he was crying out and moaning. I haven't known him very long but he doesn't strike me as the type to moan a lot."

--

"Fuck Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as the dark haired Prince rammed into him. They held each other in strong embraces. Their legs wrapped around each other, hands fumbling through tangled locks and lips glued together. Naruto could feel Sasuke's smug smirk at his every moan and he clenched hard. Sasuke growled passionately and thrust harder into him.

Through his next moan, Naruto smirked too.

--

Hinata nodded as Neji slowly ceased his ranting.

"B-b-but Neji…" she said hesitantly. Her cousin glanced up at her. "I-I've n-never heard anyt-thing about Sasuke h-having a childhood friend. E-especially o-one with the name N-Naruto. I mean, t-that name is n-not particularly common is i-it?"

"That's just it Hinata! I'm the only one who knew of the boy. Sasuke told me not to tell anyone about him otherwise he'd have got his brother to kill me! So I didn't tell. Argh! This is insane! How could they forget each other like that?"

--

As Sasuke quickened his pace Naruto clung tighter.

"Shit…Sasuke…I-I need you."

Sasuke smiled and panted; lips against Naruto's neck.

"Then use me."

--

The two Hyuuga relatives sat in silence, contemplating what had just been said. Well **half** contemplating on Hinata's case as Kiba kept obnoxiously invading her mind.

"Someone else must have known. Someone must have seen a little blond boy wandering the palace corridors with the youngest Prince."

Hinata nodded, trying not to smile as she remembered how Kiba has kissed her cheek.

"I must find out," Neji went on, "I must find what it was that made them forget something like that."

Hinata blushed as she saw Kiba scoop her up onto her back.

"I don't like it Hinata. Being forced into forgetting something that they considered so precious."

Kiba's smile. Kiba's eyes.

"It's barbaric."

Kiba's hands. Kiba's hair. Kiba's chest. Kiba's smell.

She wished he was with her now.

"Don't you agree?"

Hinata started and looked up.

"Um…w-w-why o-o-of course."

Neji narrowed his eyes suspiciously but before he could accuse Hinata of not paying attention the door to their private dinning room creaked open.

--

Their words became more jumbled and indecipherable; until it was just frenzied pants and groans, scattered with a few hungry cries of "Sasuke" or "Naruto".

As they reached their climax together, both called passionately out for each other, before clamping their lips back together.

And as their breathing began to slow back down Sasuke said, "You're like a drug Naruto. I'm addicted to you."

Naruto grinned, "Then overdose."

Their lips found each other once again and their kiss was no less hungry or eager than before.

--

Ino peeked into the room to see the incredibly handsome, though not as perfect as Sasuke, Lord Hyuuga and his cousin Lady Hinata sitting opposite each other at an elegant table baring exquisite dishes that she herself helped prepare. Bathed in the golden light of the overhead chandelier both Hinata and Neji looked over at the pretty blonde and she blushed.

"Erm…I'm very sorry to interrupt but I have a message for the Lady."

Neji's eyebrows rose as he turned to face Hinata, but she looked as surprised as he.

She beckoned to Ino and said, "P-please, what is it?"

Ino smiled and opened the door. She was holding a small silver tray and upon was a tiny red flower, a wannabe forget-me-not. The exact same flower from the place Kiba had taken her earlier today. The blonde walked forwards and offered it to the other woman. Hinata was now the same shade of red as the vibrant flower. Beside it lay a dirty note and in scrawled handwriting it said,

_I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget me. x _

And so Hinata did what Hinata does when she is overwhelmed.

She passed out.

--

"You understand the fragility of the situation don't you?"

The King stared into the piercing ice cold eyes of the man before him and frowned. The room felt like it had dropped several degrees.

"Of course," the man replied.

"I need him dealt with as quickly and subtly as possible," Fugaku continued.

"I am always subtle," came the cold retort.

Fugaku nodded, "I feel that it is necessary to remind you of your priorities before I allow you to leave."

The man simply stared.

"You may use what ever tools you see fit but I want the boy disposed of and I want him disposed of fast."

The man then said, voice low and emotionless, "And who is it that you want me to kill?"

Fugaku grimaced before pushing a photograph across the wooden desk between them towards the man.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. And he needs to be dead."

The man slowly picked up the photograph and stared at it long and hard. It was an odd shot of the man, clear but he seemed unaware the picture was being taken and was focusing ahead of the camera. The man was tanned with spiky golden hair that flopped about his face and three long whisker shaped scars either side of his face. He was smiling, a huge heaven sent smile, and his crystal blue eyes were alight and sparkling. But so lonely.

Gaara of the Sand gazed down into the lonely eyes of his next victim and it was like looking into a mirror.

**

* * *

**

A lovey dovey chapter again. Next time will be more action packed.

**As you can see I decided to have the sand sibs in the end :D**

**They'll be more from them next chapter, Shikamaru and Temari's first encounter :O heh heh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're finally getting into the plot a little more. Yay.**

**On a more serious note, as I have started school again I'm finding it hard to find time to keep writing. I don't usually update my story until I get at least 10 reviews so please take the time to tell me what you think. I don't want to bust my ass trying to find time to write a chapter that no-one really wants. I also don't want the readers of this story to feel obliged to review, but if you liked it please let me know. If you have any suggestions or requests tell me. It motivates me to write the next chapter at a faster pace. And make it worth reading. :P**

**Anyways thanks for sticking with my story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	9. And then it was Love

**Hello hello hello**

**Thank you guys sooo much for every single review and fav and alert you gave me. I love each and every one of you. Seriously guys, you're amazing :D**

**Some of you may be wondering if there is going to be character death in this story. Well, no there isn't. There may be death and death of a certain character. But Naruto and Sasuke will not die. Sorry for the readers who like that but I refuse to let that happen! heh heh. **

**And so it gives me great pleasure to present to you the ninth chapter of To be King!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. (-- I keep forgeting to put this in. Whatever...it goes for the whole story.)**

* * *

Itachi sat back on the plush red carpet of his luxurious bedroom bathed in cool morning light that promised a grey cloudy day. He loved days like this, so peaceful and quite; a moment before the rain. He looked down at Minato's diary in his hands and took a deep breath. This was it.

-

_I'm not going to going to go into my upbringing, parents and all that. I assume, as I am going to be the only one reading this, that I already know all that._

_I'm nineteen and work at the Uchiha Palace as I have my whole life. I've sort of given up all hope of ever leaving the place and becoming my own man. Fugaku is so great, I've really gotten to like him over the years, and the whole escape thing seems so irrational. _

_And__ I've just met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._

_She arrived at the palace a few days ago with Fugaku's new wife-to-be, Mikoto. I didn't even notice Mikoto, fabled to be one of the most beautiful women this side of the world, next to her. She has this tumbling fiery hair that curls and loupes down her to her slim waist and smooth hips. And her eyes are like fucking rubies. They're beautiful._

_So anyway, I gave her the whole Namikaze charm, leaned close, stared right at her like she was the only thing I ever wanted to see and winked one of my lovely blue eyes. Then I said, "Hey, I'm Namikaze Minato. Someone told me the most beautiful woman they've ever seen is here, I didn't believe them but I do now. You got a name gorgeous?"_

_Sweet pick up huh? _

_But you know what she did!?_

_She laughed!_

_She fucking laughed! Right into my face. _

_Her pretty lips stretched out into this huge happy smile that flashed all her shiny white teeth. I swear she has fangs. And then she turned away and strolled back to her mistress. _

_But just as she was leaving she held up this little square of gold paper and, without turning back, let it go._

_It fluttered in the wind and landed right at me feet. I picked it up and you'll never guess what it said._

_**I'm Kushina. See you around Namikaze Minato.**_

_How fucking cool._

…_but how the hell did she write that so fast?_

-

Itachi looked up and frowned. He had never heard of there being any interaction between Kushina and Minato. Kushina was an Uzumaki after all and it's strange that a woman of her status would be so blasé about coming in contact with a man for, from what he'd read that was restricted. Though, for what purpose he was still unsure about.

His frown deepened as he turned back to the little diary

--

Shikamaru slowly made his way down to the Guard room; a cigarette pressed between his soft lips. It was a situated low down, beneath the palace, where the old dungeons used to be; though years ago it was decided that the dungeons where no longer needed so it became the Guard room. The members of the Guard gathered deep in the smoky, dark room and discussed strategies and new training methods.

Shikamaru hated the place. Very little light penetrated the tiny, iron bared window in the high corner of the room and the whole place stunk. It reeked of cold damp stone and old blood from the previous occupants of the former dungeon. Rust crept along the aging bars that blocked the door and window, and the lonely stone walls stood firm and imposing. Etched along each of the thick four walls where scratches, counting the days each prisoner slowly decayed there or leaving messages to others.

**Hope will not keep you alive; you'll just rot slower than the ones without it.**

They sent shivers down his spine, shaking each thick knobbly bone like earthquake shuddering through the earth.

Trapped between the deep stone walls he missed the high sky above him with the sleepy clouds lazing along the back of the wind streams. And he missed the green; the green of the content trees around him whispering peacefully to each other and of the perked grass beneath his feet.

He sighed to himself, drawing out another slow drag from the dying cigarette and trudged closer to the sinister room.

The current Head of the Guard, Kakashi, had called him down there telling him, in a similar lazy style to himself, that there was a foreign guest demanding to meet Konoha's 'Genius Strategist'.

So Shikamaru, against wishes, pulled open the heavy wooden door leading into the room and slid the rusted bars back. The path down to the room was unlit but it still took a while for his eyes to get used to the gloomy, sickening, dark of the Guard room. His nosed twitched at the familiar stench and his skin began to crawl. A brave ray of light fought a loosing battle against the horrible blackness of the room as it leapt, determined, between the thick swirling smoke. Shikamaru fought the irrational urge to turn right around and fly from the awful place. But he didn't. Instead he reluctantly closed the door and took a step into the centre of the room. It was deserted.

Or so it seemed.

"You must be Shikamaru? Took you long enough, lazy ass."

When he was told that a foreign guest had _demanded_ his audience, Shikamaru had imagined a fat, rich man who wanted to offer him a place as their personal body guard or something for a rather large sum of money. What he was _not _expecting was what stood before him, the courageous light taking a well deserved rest against her cheekbones.

She was tall, almost as tall as he, and had soft blonde hair pulled into four bunches at the back of her head. She wore a tiny miniskirt and large billowing top, light as a cloud, which had slipped off her shoulder, revealing creamy white skin. In one delicate hand she held a purple fan, decorated in beautiful spiralling patterns and large round circles, and slowly flipped it to push breaths of fresh air across her stunning face. (1) Luscious red lips were parted and her sharp nose was turned up at the end. And her eyes, calm as rustling leaves and sharp as the bristling grass. Shikamaru had found the green he'd missed in the horrible little room.

"I'm Temari, I was told you were a genius."

Shikamaru made no reply, the cigarette dangling off his parted lips. The woman didn't seem to notice as she went on to say with a smirk, "Time to prove it smart ass."

--

Sasuke awoke to see Naruto lying next to him light by the soft morning glow dancing through the window, blue eyes staring contented as he had watched his prince sleep.

"I had a nice dream," the blond said softly.

Sasuke smirked as he curled his arms round Naruto, "Mine was good, but it just got better."

Naruto laughed happily, "You're so cheesy Sasuke."

"Hn"

They lay facing each other in silence, studying each others faces, completely absorbed and comfortable with each others stares.

After a while Naruto bent down and nuzzled into Sasuke's soft black hair, "What do you want to do today bastard?"

He felt Sasuke shrug and then mutter, "I don't really care, but I want you to be there."

Naruto grinned, "I like that plan."

But suddenly a shadow flickered across the large window of Sasuke's room and the weak morning sun was somewhat obscured.

--

_I saw her again today. She was in Mikoto's garden, tending to the giant sunflowers. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She's so beautiful. I called out to her and when she saw me she grinned._

"_Well if it isn't Mr. Namikaze."_

_I laughed and scratched the back of my neck, "Whats up cutie?"_

_She rolled her eyes, grinning, and turned back to her gardening, but I didn't notice she'd stuck out her foot. So of course, I tripped. Yes, that's right the great Namikaze Minato tripped. And all my charm and looks went smack down in the earth at her feet._

_She laughed again. Not a mean laugh, it was happy. I squatted beside her, pulling the sun flower that was now in my hair. I must have been scowling because she reached over and brushed a little dirt off my nose and replaced it with a quick kiss._

"_You need to get out of the palace more pretty boy."_

_I've got to admit, I was stunned somewhat; no girl had acted this confident around me before. Most just giggle and titter, which was alright I guess but I liked her attitude._

_I smirked, "You think I'm pretty?"_

_She just laughed again, as if nothing could faze her._

_I looked down at the sunflower between my tanned fingers, then looked up at her. She was looking at me, smiling softly. Those two pretty rubies twinkling and her pale skin glowing. I smiled back and lifted the sunflower to fit it in her hair. _

_When I pulled away to look at her, she blushed._

_My stomach did a loop-de-loop and I felt light headed. And before I knew it, I was well and truly in love. _

…_I only just met her._

--

Fugaku's stomach clenched painfully. Once again he had sentenced his best friend's son to death. Though this time he was sure Naruto would die.

No-one escapes the merciless bloodlust of Sabaku Gaara; one of the most deadly assassins that ever lived. He and his siblings travelled the country. His brother, Kankuro was puppeteer, constructing the most deadly of puppets that, along with the soft clinking of wood and slip of a blade, would have you dead in seconds flat. Temari was his sister and she, with her seemingly innocent fan, voluptuous body and seductive gaze, would lure you in only to slit your throat. And Gaara, well he was a monster. Sinister, evil and crazed Gaara does not hesitate.

And so here sat King Fugaku, sweating and glaring at the small picture of Minato on his study desk, having set one of the deadliest assassins onto the exact replica of his best friend. Naruto was so alike him; they had the same mannerisms, same face, same skin, same hair, same voice, and same eyes. He never thought he'd see those perfect blues again; so alive and bright as they once were. He couldn't bear to look at the young boy for too long, in fear that his old longing to have his friend back would return, though it never really left him in the first place.

But now Naruto was going to die. The last trace of Namikaze Minato on this planet and Fugaku had sentenced him to death. For the second time.

_But you promised you'd protect him._

The King started, for just a second ago the familiar voice of his deceased friend had filled the room. He looked around. There was no-one there. Fugaku scowled. He was thinking too much about this.

_But still not thinking enough Fugaku._

He sat up and glared into the semi-darkness of the room; lit solely but the weak sunlight of the grey day. From the corner of his eye he saw a glimmer of something unusual, a ghostly faint flicker of a familiar face.

Fugaku blinked and rubbed his tired eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well enough.

_If he dies I will have died for nothing, _came the same soft whisper, so similar to Minato's loud confident voice.

Fugaku felt his ears perk up at every little noise, wanting to hear the voice again.

Feeling utterly foolish he hissed back, "Minato?"

A thick silence fell about the room, as if someone had just left him completely alone.

--

Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen beside him and saw his jaw clench tight shut and he choked through gritted teeth, "Kakashi…"

The blond turned and saw a peculiar man perched on the window sill. His wispy silver hair flew to one side, as if the wind were blowing across him, and his face was covered except for one deep brown eye.

Naruto frowned, then realising he'd just been caught in bed with the Prince, by an extremely odd man, proceeded to leap out of bed with a yell. Unfortunately, though his intentions were good, Naruto didn't actually help much. As he rushed from the warmth of Sasuke's wonderful smelling dark sheets and stepped out into the cold harsh room he realised he was butt naked as the day he burst into the world, and standing before the strange man Sasuke addressed as Kakashi.

Kakashi raised a scarcely visible eyebrow at the blond, who was now manically rushing about the room to find something to cover himself with, and then turned to Sasuke.

If looks could kill, Kakashi would have died only to be resurrected and brutally murdered a second time, for Prince Sasuke was furious.

Sasuke couldn't exactly place the irrational hatred and anger he felt at that moment in time. He felt like destroying something that people would cry about. He was horrified when Naruto revealed himself to Kakashi, but not in the way he felt he should be. Normally he would be put off by such loud, exhibitionist behaviour, but all he felt as he watched Kakashi's large brown eye follow _his _naked blond was jealousy. No-one should be allowed to see Naruto naked but him…then again wasn't that a bit possessive of Sasuke. Still, right then, as he watched Kakashi, watch Naruto, Sasuke wanted to rip out his mentor's eyes and burn away the memory Naruto left in his strange perverted mind.

And then he realised the severity of the situation, he had just been caught in bed with another man by his mentor, the great Copy-Ninja Kakashi and Head of the King's Guard.

Shit.

"You scored big time there Sasuke," Kakashi said with a wink, at least that's what Sasuke thought was a wink, it was hard to tell when you can only see one eye.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and watched as Naruto dived into his tiny closet room attachment, a furious blush on his face.

Kakashi sniggered, "Though I must admit, I'm a little surprised. I always thought you'd go for a more reserved character. Somewhat like yourself."

Sasuke, smiling inwardly as he remembered last night, shook himself back to the present and turned to Kakashi.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Sasuke spat angrily who, unlike Naruto, still sat wrapped up in the comfortable covers of his bed.

He could almost hear Kakashi's smirk, "Your man, Sasuke. He's pretty good looking. Who knew someone as unfriendly as you could score so high."

Sasuke glared, "What do you want Kakashi? I am sure you are not here to discuss my sexual preference or my social skills."

"But little Sasuke, it is exactly your social skills and sexual preference that I'm afraid will put you in a difficult position when it comes to your father."

Sasuke blanched, but his glare flew back into place at once.

Kakashi pulled back a little from the intensity of his glare and waved a friendly hand, "But don't worry Sasuke. Your secret is safe with me."

Naruto emerged from his tiny little room, dressed in slim black trousers and a tatty orange top (2).

"So does that mean you're cool about us?" the blond said tentatively.

Kakashi stared for a moment at Naruto, eyes strangely serious, before chuckling, "Sure, sure kid. I don't really care. I knew Sasuke was gay all along. Just waiting till he found the guy."

Naruto grinned broadly, breathtaking blue eyes twinkling.

"Who's on top?" Kakashi continued with a snigger. Naruto's grin dropped and Sasuke growled.

The silver haired man, sensing danger, raised his hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright. Calm down," then he turned his attention solely on Sasuke, clasping his hands together, "Sasuke I want to do some training with you today."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto slump, disappointed.

"Now?" he said.

Kakashi nodded.

"I'll get dressed and meet you there then."

And with that Kakashi leapt, like a cat, backwards out the window.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You got to go I guess."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Want to have breakfast together first?" Naruto said with a mind-blowing grin.

How could he refuse?

--

Temari reached out a long skilled finger and ran it down the hard pale shaft. Shikamaru felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as he let out a long sigh. She smirked sinfully and licked her lips.

Grasping the long white piece she said, "Check," and placed her white rook in the line of Shikamaru's king. (3)

Shikamaru sharp eyes darted from her rook to his king then looked for a way out. The stench of the smoky dark room was making his head hurt and there was something about being in the presence of this woman that made him feel…odd. It was so troublesome.

With another long sigh he knocked over his king and stood up.

Temari yelled indignantly, "What the hell are you doing moron! I said check not checkmate. Come back here and play."

He lazily looked back into her leaf green eyes and the horror of the room seemed to die a little.

"The best move I could do would be to take your rook with that pawn. But then you would bring you bishop over and I would be in check again. I would move the king there, causing you to move your pawn. And in effect taking my queen. So now, with very little pieces to attack all I have left to do is defend, so I move my king there. You bishop goes here. And what do you know, I'm in checkmate. So to save us all this trouble, I forfeit the game. I put up a good fight, almost had you at one point but you won. Now I'm going to leave. I hate it in here." He moved each chess piece to the place where they would have been to demonstrate his point.

Temari stared at him, dumbfounded, then she smirked her lovely ruby red lips.

"Check out the big brain on Shikamaru." (4)

Shikamaru didn't comment, and ignored the way his stomach twisted uncomfortably at the twinkle in her pretty green eyes as he turned towards the door.

As if unwilling to be left alone again in the ugly blood stained room, Temari leapt to her feet and, muttering something about lazy ass losers, she followed him back up the dark corridor. They emerged together into the blinding light of a grey courtyard.

Water tickled down one grime covered wall and moss crept between the stone. It smelt of rain. The sky above them was a dull thick grey but a few diligent rays of light perturbed the peaceful monotone. Shikamaru turned to face Temari, rays of light dancing once again off her face. The woman seemed to attract the light. Her green eyes twinkled and gleamed and her blonde hair shone. Shikamaru stayed in the shadows, he felt more comfortable there.

"Where are you going now?" he asked suddenly. Surprised by his own words, for just a moment ago he assured himself that he felt uneasy around the blonde and couldn't wait to be rid of her.

Temari shrugged, "I don't really know. I guess I'll just go off and sit somewhere."

Shikamaru nodded and began to walk away, a little disappointed with himself. He felt unsatisfied, as if he wanted to be with her more. He'd never really felt like that before, the strange longing to be around someone, and then the odd desire to part from them before…

Before what exactly?

"Wait…" she said taking a step towards him. He turned around. She hesitated.

Shikamaru eyes lazily travelled up the contours of her curvaceous body and fixed upon her beautiful face. There was something about her; he just couldn't seem to bring himself to leave her.

"Would you…" he said slowly, "erm…would you like to sit with me?"

She pouted and scoffed, crossing her arms to turn away from him, "I don't need to take pity on me."

Shikamaru smirked, "If don't want to…"

"Its fine," she said loudly, "I guess I'll have to humour you."

Her perfect eyes sparkled happily as she stomped towards him, and they made their way to the palace roof.

--

After they had eaten Sasuke stood up and said abruptly, "I should get going. I'll meet you by the lake when I'm done ok?"

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Alright. Bye then Sasuke."

Sasuke froze mid-step, "B-bye?"

Naruto nodded as if Sasuke was an idiot, "Yeah, goodbye."

Sasuke nodded slowly and raised a hand, "G-goo…good-d…b-b-b-b…"

Oh shit.

Uchiha Sasuke did _not _just stammer. He sounded like Hinata! But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to say fucking goodbye to Naruto. So, trying to maintain the little dignity he had left, Sasuke turned and waved a brisk farewell as he made his way to the door.

He took one last look back and there was Naruto, _his _Naruto; looking perfectly beautiful as ever, a confused, lonely glaze to his lovely blue eyes.

And Sasuke stumbled.

Yes, Prince Uchiha Sasuke stumbled.

Why did he feel like his world was crumbling when he wasn't with the man? (5)

Sasuke shook his head and hurried away. Why would he even think that? It wasn't like he was in love with the moron.

Was he?

--

Naruto sulked his way down to the lake. An hour had passed since Sasuke had left and he was so incredibly bored. He had spent the hour being questioned by Sakura and Ino about the 'complexity of his relationship with Prince Sasuke'. Seriously, where did those girls learn to talk like that? They sounded like the problem help pages of cheap girly magazines.

Naruto shivered. It was cold and there was a strange electrified atmosphere that signified a storm was coming. Everything was perfectly quiet except for the dramatic clouds that rolled and rumbled above him.

The lake was a steel grey and the grass a bottle green from the light above. The only colour was the blood red of the strange smelling flowers around him. They seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it. Like a smell he'd smelt a very long time ago.

It wasn't a nice familiar smell, the flowers smelt too sweet, too sickly.

It was wrong.

--

They lay beside each other, gazing up at the darkening sky above them.

"It's going to rain," Temari said softly.

Shikamaru softly "Hmm" in agreement.

"A storm probably," she continued.

Again another "Hmm," from her lazy companion.

"I like it when it's like this, calm before a giant storm."

Shikamaru perched himself up on his elbows and stared at her half closed eyelids and parted red lips.

"Me too," he said softy, "…so beautiful."

--

So, what if he really _did _love Naruto?

He certainly can't bear to be apart from him. And he loved the way he looked, and talked and smiled. Maybe it was just lust…

He had felt irrationally jealous when Kakashi saw him naked.

Sasuke looked up as Kakashi flicked a sharp kunai at him, he dodged it.

Was that jealously natural? It was really strong.

Kakashi aimed a kick at his head, Sasuke ducked and swiped his leg along the ground to trip his mentor up.

And he can't seem to stop thinking about him.

Kakashi jumped and pulled out another kunai. Sasuke swerved out he way and leapt over his head.

Does all this mean he's in love?

"Sasuke," Kakashi said loudly.

Sasuke glanced up and saw a kunai pointed straight at his face.

"You're not concentrating."

--

There was a loud snap from behind him and Naruto spun round.

"Sasuke?" he called.

Then the rain began to fall.

--

It stared with one drop. Shikamaru saw Temari start as it hit her cheek. And then a whole onslaught of rain came charging from the clouds, attacking the ground and building deep pools around their feet as they stood up.

She looked up at him, blonde hair utterly soaked and sticking to her skin.

He stared back at her, pointy ponytail flat at the back of his head.

She smiled cheerfully at their humorous situation and he chuckled back.

Their tiny chuckles became loud happy laughs.

They stood opposite each other, soaking wet, laughing at the heavy rain, together.

Maybe she wasn't so troublesome.

--

Naruto caught a glimpse of red through the thick sudden rain and watched as a man stepped out from between the trees.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he said, voice dripping maliciously.

Naruto nodded.

"You're going to die."

--

(1) I changed her outfit slightly to make it sexier.

(2) He managed to save it from when he moved into the palace. Iruka threw out all his other clothes.

(3) They're playing chess, duh. :P

(4) A giant cookie to the people who can guess what movie I'm referring too here.

(5) Inspired by **I Try- Macy Gray**

* * *

**Ooh it's a cliffhanger. Though pretty damn obvious who that person Naruto met by the lake is. :P**

**And have you guys noticed, in every chapter there is something red. It's kinda significant in this story. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review.**


	10. I Dare You

**Sorry it's so late. I've been REALLY fucking busy. Been sick, and hiking and all that. And then there's school work and shit. Argh.**

**Anyways, here it finally is. A little shorter than usual, but hopefully just as satisfying. :)**

**EDIT: i realise my whole view on Gaara's past was distorted. I thought his uncle was an auntie. Ah well, changed it now. And even if he isnt' a he in the end, i am not changing it a second time. Too lazy. I'm like Shikamaru Junior :P  
****And i've also fixed the end bit up a tad. **

* * *

Hinata stared into the mirror, studying the features of her delicate face, as the rain pattered against the window. She traced the line of her jaw with a pale finger tip and up to her cheek, just beneath her eye. And there she stopped. Staring deep into her white eyes, lined in long dark lashes. Searching. Searching for proof that she was not just an empty body, longing to be loved, accepted.

There was a loud grunt from the window of the Uchiha guest bedroom in which she was staying in, and she jumped with a gasp. Spinning round she saw the top of a ruffled brunet tapping against the window. She ran over and pulled it open and he heaved himself up into her room.

"Kiba?!" she squeaked.

Kiba grinned and said loudly, "Hinata!" and, as if remembering his place, added a quieter, "It's okay if I call you that, right my lady?"

Hinata nodded, completely perplexed.

"What are you doing in my room?" she blushed.

Kiba blushed in return and grinned wider, "erm…well…I was going to wait at the bottom. But then it started to rain and I didn't want to get wet…so I figured I could climb the wall and crawl in through your window…"

Hinata just stood and stared, face red.

Then Kiba's face blanched, "I'm not a pervert or anything. I just wanted to talk to you, I swear!"

Hinata continued to stare at his panicked expression then the corners of her lips twitched into a pretty smile as she laughed.

Kiba let out a weak chuckle in response then said with a glint in his eye, "So you want to go exploring?"

Hinata smiled wide and nodded. And slipping her hand into his he helped her climb down from her bedroom window, into the pouring rain. But just before she ducked beneath the window sill, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; cheeks flushed, hair wind swept and wet, and eyes bright. Her moon white eyes where sparkling like the sun glinting of fresh snow, so very bright and happy; as if her whole soul was bleeding through. She looked down at Kiba and her heart fluttered.

"Come on!" he shouted as they landed on the spongy grass. And they ran off hand in hand, hearts pounding.

--

Gaara felt the rain slip down his neck, softly pooling in the shallow of his collar bone, caressing, soothing. He loved it when it rained. There was nothing like it; a thousand tiny kisses against his sallow skin, each loving him more than anything ever will.

That's a shame isn't it, being loved only by the rain.

The man before him was staring at him through the cold down pour, droplets of water sliding along his tan skin and sinking into his golden hair. It was as if the only colour in the dull little forest was the gold of his hair, the brilliant blue of his eyes and the blood red of the flowers that littered the ground. And such vibrant primary colours they were.

Gaara felt his lips form the same words he used every time he stole life.

"You're going to die."

He knew what to expect. He'd done it oh so many times. First the man's eyes widened and his mouth slackened. Gaara had long since tried to imagine what it would actually feel like to have someone steal his life, what it would feel like to be told you were going to die. He watched with ice cold eyes and waited for the next line in this dull performance.

"What?"

There was always a 'what'. As if they wanted to be sure that is exactly what Gaara had said, exactly what he meant. As if he'd lie.

Uzumaki Naruto said his 'what' quietly, hissing through the cool rain in disbelief.

Gaara never repeated himself so stayed silent. He watched with plain indifference as the man stumbled back slightly. He was contemplating running. Some of them did. Some of his victims fled from him, but he always caught them.

Naruto didn't run. Gaara didn't expect him to. He could see in those passionate azure eyes that he was not the type to run. Gaara like to look into peoples eyes. If a person had a soul, a light inside them that made them who they are, then their eyes would be the opening, the door to their light. Nothing shows so much about a person than their eyes.

Gaara liked to read them through their eyes. See the flashes of emotion that clouded the coloured iris as they saw death creep up on them. As they felt their last breath seep through their sagged lungs.

Gaara knew what he would say next. It was the 'Why?' His victims expected him to be doing this for a reason. What a joke. Gaara liked to feel people shake beneath him as they struggled for air; he liked the feeling of power. They couldn't hurt him. The only time he felt the least bit alive was when he was crushing their windpipe with his strong long fingered hands, or feeling the warm gush of their blood trickle down his arms.

So Gaara stared into Uzumaki Naruto's lovely blue eyes and waited. He waited for the 'why?'

But Naruto stared back. Stared back for so long that Gaara began to think that maybe the man was already dead, until he said in a loud powerful voice,

"Who are you?"

Gaara inclined his head to one side. This was new. Never had this happened. Not once had his victim asked who he was before they asked why he was going to kill them. For some reason Gaara couldn't help but feel somewhat unsettled by Uzumaki's unpredictable behaviour. He was a creature of habit you see, and therefore everything must be as it was the last time he killed.

Gaara didn't reply straight away, he wasn't used to this order of questioning.

"Your murderer," he said at last, voice monotone and he saw the blond shiver.

He caught a glimpse of a blaze of red flash across the sky blue of Uzumaki's eyes. Well that _was _unusual.

"What gives you the right to kill me?" Naruto shouted back angrily.

Gaara took a step forward. No-one had ever asked that before. The uniqueness of the situation irked him and without knowing how to answer such a question, he didn't.

But the blond seemed to want to make him uncomfortable. His victim should be begging now, screaming about their children, their spouse, that they've done good in their life.

As if Gaara really cared how they lived their lives.

"You haven't even told me your name. An honourable man would tell his victim his name."

Gaara run his tongue along the roof of his mouth. This isn't how it should be. His only other murder that went different was…him…

--

"_Are you going to kill me Gaara?" he screamed hysterically, "Fine! Kill me! I dare you! You're nothing but a fucking monster!"_

--

Uzumaki was staring at him strangely, almost curiously, as if wondering what is going through his head. If only he knew.

--

_Little Gaara watched as his uncle slowly closed the window and turned back to his suitcase, after wishing a quick goodbye to his lover. _

"_Do you really mean what you said uncle__?" Gaara asked quietly. He saw his uncle jump nervously, his back to him._

"_Do you uncle? Are you going to ditch me?"_

_His uncle still didn't reply. Tears began to glide down his baby cheeks. It felt like rain._

"_I thought you loved me? Didn't you love me?"_

_His words were still echoing in his child-like mind. 'Once that fucking monster is finally asleep, I'll come and we can leave. Though how that little shit can sleep is beyond me. Doesn't he feel guilty in the least?' _

"Uncle_?"_

_And slowly his uncle turned around._

--

"Sabaku Gaara," he said slowly, knowing full well once this Uzumaki boy heard his name he would freeze, realizing he was really going to die.

But the man didn't react; it was as if he'd never heard of him.

Never heard of the Monster Gaara.

"You're not going to kill me Sabaku Gaara," the man said stubbornly.

Gaara didn't ask why, he didn't care. Instead he quickly slipped from in front of the man to behind him and pressed a short knife to his throat. This was taking too long; it was time to finish the job.

--

"_Love you? Love you! How could I possibly love you? You killed my sister! The day you were born she died. And she __**hated **__you! You caused her so much pain! I __**hate **__you!"_

_Gaara cowered back from the crazed look flashing in his uncle's eye._

_"You don't mean that do you? Please…"_

_But he just laughed._

--

Naruto felt the knife pierce his neck, felt a large droplet of blood swell from beneath the surface and break to slide down his neck, mingling with the rain water.

He felt dizzy and his stomach churned. This man was going to kill him.

But, he didn't want to die.

Suddenly Naruto felt a wave of anger wash over his mind. What gave this man the right to kill him? He didn't want to die, not anymore at least.

Now he had something more to live for; instead of just the old photograph of his dead father. Somebody wanted him. And he, Naruto, wanted that certain someone back. In his minds eye, Naruto saw the dark lonely eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, swirling with emotion, he felt the soft blue tinted hair against his skin and breathed his wonderful scent. And he was going to find the crystal and become the King of Konoha.

But here, this man, this blank, cold empty man, has come and threatened to kill him. Naruto felt his skin burn and his vision tinted red. He pulled his lips back in a vicious growl, baring his sharp, white teeth. He glanced down at his hands, long nails protruded from his finger tips.

He felt different. He lusted for the feeling of the blood dripping from the cut in his neck. His knuckles twitched for the contact against flesh. He _wanted _to fight.

Something was rearing in the pit of his stomach, urging him on, howling for blood.

--

_Gaara was screaming now as his uncle threw clothes into his suitcase cursing him._

"_You're a monster Gaara. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I'm leaving you Gaara. Leaving for good."_

_The boy, with tears washing his face lunged forward at him, little fists flying. His uncle kicked him back with a smirk and he fell with a crash into the mirror on the opposite wall. It smashed into a million shards. Light twinkled of the reflective surface, dancing prettily. _

"_You told me you love me. YOU LOVE ME!" Gaara screamed as he picked up a long sharp fragment of mirror._

"_Are you going to kill me Gaara?"_

--

Naruto chuckled maliciously and with his bloodthirsty red eyes, he growled, low and threatening,

"**Are you serious Gaara?**"

His voice was lower than usual, deeper, and more monstrous.

The man seemed to pause before answering, as if unsettled by the change in his whole body, then said coolly, "I am here to kill you Uzumaki Naruto. And I will."

Naruto grinned like a madman, "**Kill me?**"

--

"_Kill me!" his uncle screamed._

--

He was suddenly spinning out of his grasp and faced him, eyes blazing red bleeding into the flowers behind him.

Gaara stood his ground but said quietly, a question he'd only heard others ask, "Who are you?"

Naruto bared his vicious fangs, "**Uzumaki Naruto. The future King of Konoha. Now try and kill me. I dare you.**"

--

"_I dare you!" _

_I dare you._

_I dare you._

_Those words pierced his very soul. _

_And so little Gaara stabbed deep into his chest and he howled like a dog in pain._

--

Then the blond ran at him, a fist clenched and aimed at his face. Gaara stepped to one side in the nick of time, kicking Naruto in the side. Naruto's punch had missed but Gaara felt the rush of wind as he flew past him. There was so much uncontained power; pure and raw.

Naruto's eyes were feral and furious as he spun round and made for another punch. Gaara leaped and swung his leg out, kicking his knees. It wasn't as easy as it should have been, in each of Naruto's attacks he could feel the hot red power.

Gaara punched the blond, hitting him squarely in the face.

He flew back and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Gaara began to walk forward, rain dripping of his blood tinted knife.

There was a low chuckled from Naruto and he sat up and wiped the blood from his chin.

"**You're not fighting me seriously Gaara!**"

Gaara stared down at him; face blank, "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to kill you."

Naruto leapt to his feet, chest pressing against Gaara's, tongue running along his fangs, "**And I'm not going to let you kill me without fight. So fight like a big boy.**"

Gaara kicked his leg out and hit Naruto in the back and used his fist to crash against into his shoulder. But Naruto quickly countered the blow as he stood up and head butted against Gaara's beautiful kanji tattoo.

Ice cold eyes widened when he felt the warmth of his own blood leak from his head. For the first time his own blood had broken his pale skin. Gaara paused and Naruto descended upon him, kicking and punching; his blows savage and wild. They both reached out to punch each other, simultaneously. Both hit at the same time. Both flew back.

As they rose to their feet, they both faced each other.

Gaara closed his eyes, savouring the moment. He could feel every tingling bruise, ever sharp cut and pierce in his skin. He could feel the warmth of his blood running across the rain watered surface of his body. And he loved it.

Naruto seemed to be waiting for him.

"Do you know who I am?" his eyes still closed.

"**Does it matter?**"

"I am the boy that killed his mother when he was born. The boy that killed his uncle, his mother's twin. The boy that grew up alone, unloved. The boy who has never bleed. One of the greatest murderers that has ever lived. I'm a monster."

"**A monster, eh? Take a look at me.**"

And Gaara did. He looked and looked and looked, as the blood from the split in his head weighed down his eyelashes and slipped into his eyes.

And he saw a man, beautiful and passionate, fang protruding from his gums, eyes demon red, claws glinting, and a red aura of hate glistening off his skin.

Naruto was a monster; a beautiful monster.

Like him.

Gaara felt his lips tug at the corners, "You are a monster Naruto."

Naruto red eyes soften to a violet, blending back to their usual brilliant blue, and swaying he said, "**Like you.**"

The red head felt the pull on his lips stronger now, it was strange. He felt a loud thump of his heart and felt more alive than he had ever felt.

"Someone like me."

"It gets better you know," Naruto said his voice returning back to normal, though it sounded weak and gruff.

Gaara began to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

"Soon," Naruto continued, "you find people who love you."

He feel to his knees stared up at Gaara with a grin.

"In fact, you might already have."

Gaara couldn't tear his eyes away from his breath-taking face, as he too fell to his knees.

"I heard that the Great Assassin Gaara travels with his siblings. No-one…no-one can break those kind of bonds…"

Gaara fell to the side, the ground pressing against his ear, eyes gazing up at Naruto, as flashes of Temari and Kankurou flickered across his mind.

Naruto watched as Gaara slid his eyes closed then stumbled to his feet. Panting heavily, he began to walk.

Leaving his would-be-murderer alone on the ground, he recalled the murderous intent he felt at those last moments. Never had he met someone so similar, so different to him.

He was like a brother.

One he never had.

--

Sasuke made his way from the training grounds, an uneasy feeling squirming in the pit of his stomach. It had started raining a while back and showed no sign stopped. Kakashi had been disappointed with him today. He was so unfocused and uncomfortable.

Something was wrong.

He had reached the small forest at the end of the training grounds and began to make his way through the misty trees. There was a crack of a twig and Sasuke twisted round to see his beautiful light; golden and glowing through the mist as he stumbled forward.

Then he noticed the blood slipping from his neck, and the large purple red bruises forming on his perfect skin.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and smiled, so painfully beautiful.

"Sasuke! I've been waiting for you."

"Naruto? What happened?"

"Sasuke…you're…you're so beautiful…"

And then Naruto collapsed and Sasuke just managed to grab him before he slammed against the floor.

"NARUTO!! Fuck sake! Naruto! Move! Please! I dare you Naruto. Please move!"

_I dare you._

--

_Gaara snuggled deeper into the covers, as he watched his uncle stand up off the side of his bed and make his way to the door. _

"_Goodnight Gaara."_

_Gaara smiled, "Goodnight uncle. I love you."_

_His uncle turned around, his back to him, "I love you too Gaara."_

_Then he closed the door and, unbeknownst to Gaara just yet, went to tell his lover he will be right down there to run away from the evil little shit, once he'd packed his suitcase._

--

Gaara opened his eyes.

The rain had stopped.

And he smiled.

--

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

I dare you to move- Switchfoot

--

**

* * *

****The song just above this is what inspired me a little bit. Heh heh. It's a nice song. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. The next one will be longer and hopefully with less violence. But no promises :P.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you thought. Thanks.**


	11. Dirty Little Secrets

**Sorry it's so late. It's a long one...but i don't really like this chapter. ah well. i hope you guys do.**

* * *

_Third date tonight. Kushina is so beautiful. Every time I see her my heart begins to pound relentlessly and I feel my whole face light up into a smile. I see it on her face too._

_When she sees me, she grins, flashing her bright sharp teeth. If we ever have a child, I want him to have her smile. _

_I love her smile. _

-

_When I got back Fugaku was waiting for me._

"_Where have you been?" he asked._

"_A date," I replied._

_He seemed really angry…maybe because I didn't tell him._

"_With whom?" He was glaring now. You got to love the Uchiha's and their wonderful ability to glare the life out of anything._

_I gulped unintentionally, "A girl…" My answer was weak._

_Fugaku rolled his eyes, but didn't smile, "Mikoto said her maid was missing tonight."_

_What do I even say to that? _

_But he didn't wait for a reply, "Minato, I realise you are dating Kushina. But there is something you must know,"_

_I inclined my head. What had she not told me?_

"_She's an Uzumaki."_

_An Uzumaki. _

_Shit. _

_The family of the servant boy who turned the witch's crystal from clear to blue._

_The family where women are not allowed to bare children, unless overseen by the Uchiha's._

_The family where every son, every bother, every father has the potential to be a great King. _

"_And as such, you cannot continue to see her."_

--

Itachi looked up from the diary at the sound of approaching footsteps. This was interesting. The Uzumaki family were the ones that turned the crystal blue. But then, that would mean that the Uzumaki's carry the demon as well as the potential to become King.

So if Uzumaki Naruto really is the son of Kushina and Minato, and no doubt he is, then does he have the demon or does Kushina?

Itachi was standing beside the two wooden doors leading to his mothers room when he heard Sasuke approaching.

He knew it was Sasuke instantly but he sounded different than usual. Normally Sasuke strode at fast pace, as if he always had somewhere to be, someone to see. This time he stumbled and staggered, as if he was desperate to sprint but couldn't, because his load was too heavy or he was being too careful.

Then his younger brother rounded the corner and Itachi understood his strange footfalls, for in his arms, he carried none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke's face was contorted with fear and worry, his hair flew haywire about his head and his skin was swallow and pale. His dark eyes wide and glazed and his thin lips were forming words.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto_

He was chanting in quiet whispers as if that would keep his burden alive. He shifted the weight in his arms careful but didn't slow down.

Naruto's eyes were shut and his hair stained with blood. His bronze skin was littered in ugly bruises and cuts, and his chest was shuddering in a laboured fashion.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto_

Sasuke strode right past Itachi without even glancing at him, his eyes focused straight ahead at the great double doors of his mother's room.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto_

He lifted his foot and kicked the doors open. Naruto winced and Sasuke's eyes flickered down to his face fearfully.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto_

"MOTHER!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice was desparate and pained, and broke at the end, as if he were about to burst into tears.

Itachi curiously peered in through the open doors. The women of the room were gathered round Naruto and his saviour. Mikoto was ushering Sasuke to a large bed, lined in red silk, that slipped and dripped like the blood that trickled down Naruto's skin.

Itachi searched for Kushina, eager to see her reaction.

She stood in the middle of the room, face horrified and hands visibly trembling. Her red eyes misted over as she fled to his side and began to prepare herbal medicines.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed the sides of his mother's elegant robe; a feral gleam in his eyes.

"Fix him! Fix him mother!" he spat out viciously as he shook her.

She flopped like a feeble rag doll then slumped forwards as she was released, but managed to stay upright.

She turned back to Sasuke but he was already stalking out the room, a fierce glare in place and his cheeks stained from the tears that his eyes betrayed.

Itachi had never seen Sasuke so emotional. His brow flickered to a frown briefly before settling back to his usual emotionless mask as he too slunk off into the shadows, mind filled with demons and Kingships and Sasuke.

--

Temari looked up at Shikamaru as the rain stopped. Slowly she got to her feet, soaking wet and shivering.

"I guess I have to leave now," for she could only stay for as long as it took Gaara to finish his job, and she assumed he would be done by now.

Shikamaru stared into her face and sighed, "I guess."

Temari smirked, "No need to get all depressed about it. God! Who knew you could like someone so much at first sight?"

Shikamaru looked at her for a second before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers in a quick kiss. He held it there for a second and she let out a soft "Oh".

"Who knew." Shikamaru said softly as he pulled away.

Temari heart fluttered wildly as she stared into his soft brown eyes, before wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing him again, fiercely, as if her life depended on it. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer responding with the same desperate passion.

Both knew they'd never see each other again. But still they couldn't help but fall into the desperate feeling that they _needed _each other.

They pulled away panting and stared into each others eyes.

"Maybe one day I'll see you again?" Temari whispered hopefully.

Shikamaru nodded, "Of course," and with a smirk said, "I'll be waiting."

She smiled back at him and began to make her way to the little door to the stairs that lead off the palace roof. Just as she was about to slip through the door, she turned back round. Her skin sparkled from the sun reflecting off the tiny remnants of rain left upon her face, and she felt one little droplet slide down her pale cheek…or was that a tear?

Shikamaru waved a lazy hand, and smiled half-heartedly. Temari quickly brushed the tear away, smiled once more and left the man alone on the palace rooftop.

When she reached the grounds, she began to walk towards the forest in search of her brother.

He saw her before she saw him.

He was standing up now, the blood still pouring form his head.

She started when he spoke.

"Temari."

She faced him and her smirk dropped off her pretty face, "Gaara? Gaara, oh God, what happened?"

She rushed to his side as he stumbled forward and hesitantly touched his shoulder. It had been so long since he'd let her touch him. For so long had she longed to comfort him like a real older sister, to run her fingers through his hair and tell him every thing was going to be alright. But he'd never let her. Whenever she saw the murderous flash in his eyes or his blank stare, her desperate fingertips twitched to help him.

She laid him on the forest floor, his head in her lap and began to push his brilliant red hair out of the large cut in his forehead, caked in blood.

She was crying, her tears washing across his skin.

"Gaara. Gaara…you're going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you."

Gaara closed his eyes, relishing in the love he never thought he'd receive.

"Temari," Gaara whispered, voice hoarse, "I'm not going to kill anymore."

Temari bit her lip, her vision blurred from her tears.

"I'm going to change. I want to help people. I really do Temari. I want people to love me."

"Gaara," Temari sobbed, "I love you Gaara, you're my little baby brother. And so does Kankurou. We're never going to not love you. No matter who you are and what you do."

A thin smile graced Gaara's face and Temari grinned through her watery eyes.

"Smile more Gaara. Please."

He looked up, ice cold eyes meeting hers, and he smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly, eyes twinkling, "Thank you Temari."

--

Naruto was so very comfortable as he sank into the billowing darkness that cradled his fragile body. He sighed blissfully, but daren't move for fear of losing his precious comfort. He felt like he was lying in the sun, every nerve of his skin happily lapping up its warm rays, as he wrapped himself in the thickest, softest comforter known to man.

He didn't feel hot, he didn't feel cool. He merely felt a soft warmness, so gentle and elegant.

But still he daren't move.

And it was dark, so blissfully dark. He didn't need to worry about looking, to think about what he saw. It was the comfortable lack of responsibility of giving in completely to what was offered, to not bother to fight against it.

There was a muffled call for his name, he didn't like it. The voice seemed to stab his heart painfully every time it called for him. It seemed to split the wonderful darkness a fraction, just enough to allow one image to seep through.

It was a face, a man's face, an angel's face. He was beautiful, light seemed to bathe in his dark eyes and his pale skin shone, imprinting into Naruto's mind.

His eyebrows were knitted together and his lips pulled back into a frown. Naruto wanted to reach up and trace the deep lines on his brow, to smooth them away. What was making this man so worried?

_Naruto_

Naruto felt tears build up in his eyes; such a beautiful voice, so pained and fearful.

_Naruto, I need you to wake up. I need you so bad. Even if I can't be with you, I don't want to live in a world where you cease to exist. _

Naruto wanted to frown, why would the man not be able to be with him?

_Naruto, when you wake up you have to leave. It's not safe for you here. When you wake I'm going to tell you to leave. But-but…_

The voice began to fade. Naruto sighed, maybe it was easier just to not listen.

_I just…_

But he wanted to listen. He felt himself sinking further into the darkness. The slit above him was slowly closing.

_I think_

Please, don't let me forget him.

_I think I lov-_

But it was gone. The darkness engulfed him, and even then his mind began to wipe itself clean of all thought and memory.

No!

He didn't want to forget Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Please, come back Sasuke.

--

_So he's alive. _Minato's voice echoed through his mind.

Fugaku nodded, "From what I hear from the servants, the boy is alive."

_He's going to become king now, _sneered his friend. It barely sounded like him anymore.

_Aren't you going to kill him again? Third time's the charm._

Fugaku shook his head, "Please stop Minato."

The voice pounded through the walls in his head. Echoing. Hammering

_You're a coward Fugaku. _

Suddenly the door slammed open and Sasuke stalked in. His hair a mess, his eyes bloodshot and his chest heaving.

"Someone tried to kill MY servant!"

_You're father, of course._

Fugaku ignored the voice, "I heard from the servants."

"You can't possibly tolerate this, can you father?"

Fugaku stared directly at Sasuke, "Boy, do you know who Uzumaki Naruto is?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course father."

"He's the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato."

Sasuke stood still and slowed his heavy breathing, "What is the relevance of this father?"

Fugaku stood up and yelled, "Show some respect boy!"

_Ah, good old Fugaku. When in doubt, shout!_

There was a long pause and Sasuke sat on the chair opposite his fathers desk, eyes lowered.

His father, too, sat down, chapped hands clasped before him, "The relevance Sasuke, is this. The Uzumaki's are not allowed to have children. In fact Kushina was supposed to be the end of their family line."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow, "Why?"

Fugaku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know if you are aware of the myth behind our Kingship."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yes I am aware of it, but it is just a story."

Fugaku shook his head, "I'm afraid it is quite the opposite. You see, the two families fighting for the throne were the Uchiha's and the Namikaze's. Naturally the Uchiha's won in the end, but the servant boy was an Uzumaki. It seems the Uzumaki's have a natural talent, a call if you will to the throne. Natural leaders."

Fugaku paused and stared directly at Sasuke, "Of course the Uchiha's couldn't tolerate this. We were in power and so should stay in power. So the Uzumaki's were contained. We restricted their rights to bear children and killed the useless ones off, until there was only Kushina and her parents left."

Sasuke tried to fight the look of disgust that was beginning to draw itself upon his face, who knew his family were so cruel?

"When her parents died, Kushina was forbidden to bare children. And to make sure of this, she became the maid of my future wife, your mother, Mikoto. This way we could keep an eye on her."

_But then I came along._

"But then Minato fell in love. Now the Namikaze's were a dying line too. They had worked under the Uchiha's for too many years, most had decided they'd rather not bring children into such a restricted, tyrannous lifestyle. And Minato, like Kushina, was the last Namikaze. And unfortunately he fell in love with Kushina."

Sasuke frowned as his father continued.

"I couldn't let them be together. If they ever had a child, not only would he carry the demon Kyuubi but also be perfect to be King."

_The Namikaze's were always better suited to be King anyway. _

"So I told them to stop seeing each other. And I thought they had. Until…"

--

_Little Sasuke looked behind his shoulder suspiciously before continuing his trek through the bushes to Mikoto's garden._

"_Naruto?" he hissed._

_There was no reply. _

"_Naruto? Are you there?"_

_Still no reply._

_Sasuke glared about him, where was that boy?_

_Suddenly something tackled him to the floor, something heavy and blond._

"_SASUKE!" Naruto squealed, "I was wondering where you were today. I've been so bored!"_

_Sasuke shoved Naruto off him, cheeks a little red, "That hurt you moron!"_

_But Naruto just laughed his happy laugh and Sasuke couldn't help but smile._

_A few feet away, Itachi peered through the green of the leaves and saw his brother accompanied by a cute little blond boy. This was the second time he'd seen the blond. He thought for a second before scampered off to find his father. _

"_Daddy?" he called as he opened the door to his fathers study. Fugaku was sitting talking to Minato. They were laughing. _

"_Daddy, Sasuke has a new friend. Why can't I have a friend to play with in the palace?"_

_Fugaku frowned, "Why can't you play with the maids Itachi?"_

_Itachi shook his head, "But Sasuke has a real friend his age. He's blond and has blue eyes and lives in mummy's garden."_

_Minato's smile dropped and his took a step back. _

"_What's wrong Minato?" Fugaku asked, "Do you know this child?" _

"_I-I-I…it's just that…well…"_

_Itachi frowned, he didn't like being ignored, "And his name is Naruto and his mummy is Kushina. I saw daddy. I saw."_

_Fugaku froze, "Kushina has a child? With who…"_

_He turned to Minato, eyes wide with shock, "Minato…you…"_

_Then he stood, "YOU IDIOT!"_

--

"Apparently Kushina had given birth in October years back. She had feigned sick for seven months, telling everyone the first two she was just getting chubby. She had told Mikoto that if she gave birth the baby would be killed, thought hadn't explained why. Mikoto and she were the only two people, other than Minato, who knew of it."

Sasuke shook his head in shock, "But why did they have a child, if they knew they would have to hide it?"

Fugaku merely stared, "They wanted to stand up for themselves, have something that was theirs and only theirs. And they both desperately wanted a child. They loved each other so dearly. And they loved that boy, more than anything."

--

_Fugaku marched down to Mikoto's room, gun in hand and two guard in tow. Minato was running after him. _

"_Fugaku listen to me! Please! What the hell are you going to do?!"_

_He slammed the doors open and Mikoto and Kushina started. _

"_Mikoto, bring me Uzumaki's boy."_

_Kushina stared from Fugaku to Minato to the gun in the King's hand. _

"_No…" she whispered, her voice getting louder and more hysterical, "You can't do this. Please Fugaku! He's my son! Your best friend's son! Stop! I'm begging you."_

_She ran in front of him, and fell to her knees, "Please! PLEASE!!"_

_Minato walked up to his friend, "Fugaku stop. This isn't you. You can't do this."_

_But the man merely raised his gun to point at them, "Not another word out of you. Or I shall shoot you both."_

_Then Mikoto walked into the room with Naruto. He stared at the whole scene with round blue eyes. _

"_Mummy? Daddy? What's happening?"_

_Then he saw his mother's tears and his father shaking, and the boy began to cry. _

"_Please Fugaku…don't…" Kushina whispered._

_But the King ignored her and walked over to the child. _

"_Put him down," he ordered his wife. _

_Tears were leaking from her pretty eyes but she remained silent as she placed the boy on the ground and walked backwards._

_Fugaku raised the gun._

_Kushina ran forwards._

_Minato went to grab the gun from Fugaku's hand._

_Naruto screamed and Mikoto stared at the whole scene through silent tears._

_Kushina pushed herself between the gun and Naruto, clutching him tightly. And Minato was being restrained by the two guards. He was viscously fighting them, but their grip on him was firm and remained unbroken. _

"_Get out of the way Kushina," Fugaku hissed through clenched teeth. _

_Kushina shook her head, and spat into Fugaku's face, "You will not touch my child."_

_Fugaku wiped the saliva from his emotionless face, before raising the gun and whipping it across her face._

_Blood poured from her mouth and there was a loud sickening crack from her jaw._

"_KUSHINA!" Minato screamed as he struggled against the guards._

"_Mummy?" Naruto whispered as the blood from her mouth trickled into his lovely hair._

"_**Mummy!**__" he called again, voice louder, more demonic._

_Minato and Kushina froze. _

"_Naruto honey?" Minato said softly, "Naruto? Don't talk like that…it's not very nice."_

_Naruto growled, "__**That man hurt mummy. And those men are hurting you, daddy.**__"_

_His sparkling blue eyes melted into a sickening red and his teeth began to grow and sharpen. The nails on his fingers became sharper and longer. And a thick red glow enveloped him and his mother. _

"_Naruto?" Kushina whispered, "Naruto, you have to stop."_

_But the boy shook his head and growled again. _

"_**You can't hurt me.**__" _

_Fugaku took a step back and looked around, "You've created this monster Minato. And you Kushina. You both knew he'd become this."_

_Naruto roared with rage and pushed his mother out of the way._

"_**I'M NOT A MONSTER!"**_

_The red glow began to form tails behind him, each swishing angrily, as Naruto began to change. He was no longer a boy. _

_He was a demon._

_**Hello Uchiha.**_

_Fugaku spat and fired his gun. The demon laughed._

_**You can't hurt me. I said it before. This boy is too protected by me, of course. But now that I'm here, I am feeling a little bloodthirsty. **_

_Fugaku scowled, "Think you can kill me demon?"_

_It chuckled maliciously._

_**Your power over me is weak Uchiha. **_

_And with that it raised a large clawed paw and swung it across Fugaku, who flew like a doll across the room. _

"_FUGAKU!" Mikoto screamed as she ran to his side. The guards that held Minato began to shift, they loosened their grip and Minato threw them off. _

"_Naruto!!" he screamed._

_The demon raised it's ugly head._

_**Naruto? Hah…that boy is nothing. Weak little cry baby.**_

_Kushina stared at the demon, "Naruto. Naruto, you have to answer me."_

"_**It hurts mummy…**__" came their sons pained voice._

_Minato shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. He walked up to the demon, brushing a loving hand across Kushina's cheek as he past her. _

_Minato pressed his hands against the demons head and it began to change. Slowly the demon began to fade and his son began to form._

"_Daddy, help me." Naruto whispered, voice returning to normal._

_Minato smiled lovingly, "I'll do anything Naruto. I love you so very much."_

_The demon was screaming and growling, it's ugly red glow whirling around them, enraged._

_Naruto felt a sudden weight press against his stomach,__ he felt like he was going to be sick. Kushina was screaming as loud as she could, crying and begging for her two most precious people to be saved._

_And still the demon continued to growl and spit._

_Naruto felt Minato's strength fading,__ "Daddy…don't leave me." _

_Minato was sobbing now, through his gentle smile, "I love you Naruto. I wish I could stay with you."_

_There was a sudden silence and his father fell to the floor. The red glow disappeared and Naruto's eyes faded from red to blue. _

_Kushina screamed again as she rushed forward and Naruto closed his eyes and fell beside his father._

--

"The boy was still alive, but Minato was dead."

Sasuke couldn't hide the horror from his face. How could such a story possibly be true?

"Kushina concocted a potion, made from the flowers that grow near the lake in the Uchiha gardens. It's an ancient Uzumaki recipe, a potion to forget. It was given to Naruto. He forgot everything about his past. Then I ordered Kakashi, my head of Guard, to take him and kill him. He came back with a bloodied eye and a mask across his face and told me he failed. The potion was also given to you Sasuke. And Itachi. I suggested that Kushina take it, but she refused, telling me that she'd rather die that forget the two people she loved most in her entire life."

There was a long silence.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said suddenly.

Sasuke looked up.

"Naruto cannot be allowed to live."

Sasuke stood, "You will not touch him father. Ever. I will not let you."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow, "When Mikoto hired a friend for you, I didn't realize you would take it so literally. You have actually befriended the boy? A demon?"

Sasuke glared, "I will not let you kill him."

Fugaku stood also and faced his son, "Unless it's something more. You seem focused on the boy. Tell me Sasuke, are you in love with the demon?"

Sasuke froze. His mouth went dry and he couldn't speak. No. No his father cannot know.

Fugaku stared for a moment, before letting out a loud mad laugh, "You are aren't you! Ha! Well let me tell you something Sasuke. I will not have one of MY children becoming some fucking gay! Your _servant _is not allowed to remain here. How can you possibly become the Head of the Guard as a fag! I will kill him, Sasuke. That boy is dead!" he shouted as his fingered the cool metal of his gun in his hand.

_Just like you Fugaku. _

'Yes, Minato, just like me.'

_How can a man like you deserve to live?_

'I don't.'

Sasuke got to his feet, "Father, my relationship with Naruto was purely friendship. He was my only friend, the only one I'd ever had. But, from what you have told me, I cannot associate myself with him any longer. He will be gone by tomorrow morning."

* * *

**In case any of you are wondering Minato is not back from the dead...it's just Fugaku's mind. :P**


	12. Ain't you just delectable?

**Sorry it's been so long. But it's out now.**

**Before you read I wanted to mention that I changed the ending of the last chapter a little bit. Here it is…**

**--**

"_Tell me Sasuke, are you in love with the demon?"_

_Sasuke froze. His mouth went dry and he couldn't speak. No. No his father cannot know._

_Fugaku stared for a moment, before letting out a loud mad laugh, "You are aren't you! Ha! Well let me tell you something Sasuke. I will not have one of MY children becoming some fucking gay! Your servant is not allowed to remain here. How can you possibly become the Head of the Guard as a fag! I will kill him, Sasuke. That boy is dead!" he shouted as his fingered the cool metal of his gun in his hand._

_Just like you Fugaku. _

'_Yes, Minato, just like me.'_

_How can a man like you deserve to live?_

'_I don't.'_

_Sasuke got to his feet, "Father, my relationship with Naruto was purely friendship. He was my only friend, the only one I'd ever had. But, from what you have told me, I cannot associate myself with him any longer. He will be gone by tomorrow morning."_

--

**I like that ending to chapter 11 better. And now for chapter 12…because I thought the last one was a little bad and I haven't uploaded a new chapter in ages I added something a little **_**passionate **_**in this one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

As Sasuke and his father sat amongst the Uchiha King's books and Fugaku recounted the dirty little secrets of their past, Itachi stood at the other side of the door, ear pressed to the wood. He listened and listened and listened, absorbing all that was said into his crafty mind and then slunk back to the shadows and stood still for a moment, mind mulling over their secret mutterings.

"…from what you have told me, I cannot associate myself with him any longer. He will be gone by tomorrow morning," Sasuke spoke brisk and curt. Suddenly the door was pulled open and Sasuke stomped past him, yet again oblivious to his presence. Itachi's brow flickered. Sasuke didn't mean that, surely. From what he'd seen the boy was clearly infatuated. Then he must have said that to disprove his father's accusations. But that means Naruto is going to leave, he better act fast. So Itachi devised a simple plan, and waited for his father to depart from his study.

When the study was finally vacant the elder Prince crept through the door to the desk on the other side of the room. Delving deep into on of the many draws of the desk, he removed a simple velvet box. Inside the box, glittering and glistening, as pretty as always, was the crystal. Itachi smirked the famous Uchiha smirk, and swept away.

--

Kushina run her delicate fingers through Naruto's golden hair, tears falling from her pretty eyes. She stopped wishing for them both back years ago.

But she couldn't help but try once more. Oh lord, how she wished she had her little boy back, and her Minato. How she wished she could start over, a different life, with different circumstances.

She looked up when she heard the door open and pulled her hands away when Sasuke entered. Standing up quickly, she hoped the young Prince didn't see her subtly brush the tears from her face. But Sasuke had eyes only for Naruto and didn't even spare her a second glance.

He sat on the bed next to Naruto and stared into his face. Then quiet in a deadpan voice he spoke, "You should have told him earlier."

Kushina felt her heart race. Did Sasuke know?

"Told him what Prince Sasuke?" she said politely.

"That you are his mother. That he should be king. That my father," he spoke the word with such distain, "the power hungry fool, would try to kill him."

Kushina felt like she couldn't breathe. Every beat of her heart vibrated through her whole skeletal frame. She shivered and her vision blurred.

"How did you…I…well…I-I-I couldn't…"

Sasuke scoffed, "Of course you could. It would have saved him. He could have fled and never come back."

But they both knew that if Naruto had been aware of his birthright and the danger he was in the last thing he'd do was run away. He was too proud.

There was a long silence.

"Does he need anything else?" Sasuke said abruptly.

Kushina started, her body heavy with guilt, "We've done all we can, though we're not sure when he will wake up. He was really…b-beat…" but she could barely finish her sentence. She choked on her tears.

Sasuke looked up at her, his expression cold, "Leave then. Rest."  
Kushina hesitated for a moment, eyes lingering on the face of her sleeping son, if you could really consider him _her _son, before gliding guilt-heavy out of the room.

Sasuke felt his shoulders slump in time with the shutting of the door as Kushina left. The weight of all that had happened, all his father had said, every thing hung heavy around his neck. He raised a shaky hand and ran it across Naruto's cheek. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Naruto's ear and he whispered,

"I wish we met as different people. In a world were you were king and I was your protector. Because Naruto, I think I like you a little too much."

--

Naruto felt his ears perk up at the soft sound of that familiar voice. He wanted to hear more. He peered into the darkness trying to find the owner of the beautiful voice. But his attempts were futile, the dark smothered his vision, complete obscuring the intrusive influence of light. Naruto sighed, he felt the air around his flicker.

**Are you trying to get out little one? **

He froze, eyes wide, feeling a cold drip of sweat run down his neck. That voice, demanding malicious and cruel, shook him to the very bone. It crept across his scalp and rolled along his skull, penetrating into his mind.

He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to acknowledge the existence of such a horrible creature.

**Don't ignore me boy. Or I'll have to force you to pay attention to me.**

Naruto shuddered at the dull click of its sharp teeth and felt the familiar tug of a long yellowing nail. How was it that he was not surprised by the existence of this creature? It's was almost as if he knew it was there all along. Everything about the demon was so disgustingly familiar.

He turned around and was greeted by two large bleeding red eyes with slits for pupils.

Naruto felt the bile rush to his throat and the demon grinned manically, flashing his pride worthy set of sharp blood stained fangs, topped with meaty gums.

"Why are you here?"

**I was sealed inside you a long time ago boy. Deal with it.**

"Why me?"

**Because you're the future king.**

Naruto paused and frowned. He couldn't be the future king, Itachi was. And even if he was, no-one would accept him. He was a lowly servant boy. Not a king.

"I don't believe you."

**Does it look like I fucking care?**

The demon licked his fangs viciously and prowled closer.

**Enough of the small talk, lets get down to the chase. The thing is boy, if you die, I die.**

Naruto took a step away from the demon as it edged closer. It noticed and smirked, wrapping one of its long fox tails behind him to prevent him from moving back any further. Its fur stunk of rotting meat.

**And right now, **the demon continued, **if you stay here, you'll never wake up. In short, if you don't make an effort to wake the fuck up you will die. **

**And we can't have that can we sweetheart, **it finished with another stomach churning smile.

"Why will I die if I stay asleep?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

**Well for a start you'll fall into a coma and it will be even harder for you to wake up. Then with you peacefully sleeping on the outside, who knows would might be able to get to you? With you being the rightful King and all…you never know how many people want you dead. **

"Dead?"

**Who do you think Gaara was? A hired assassin. And don't you remember Kakashi? **

Naruto shook his head slowly, no-one aside from Gaara had ever tried to kill him.

The demon let out another low wheezing chuckle through its sneer and flicked one of its many tails.

-

_Naruto stared up into the cold masked face of Hatake Kakashi. It was raining and Kakashi had taken him away from the castle. Naruto knew something was wrong, but he felt too heavy and tired to fight against it. He felt sleepy and sedated. Kakashi, as his fathers student, often came to visit Naruto back at the palace. He was a happy man, young but lazy. He would offer to read Naruto stories but once Kushina caught him and punched the silver haired man so hard he practically flew. Since then, every time Naruto saw Kakashi he'd yell the word he'd taught him, which was, of course "Boobies!" And his mothers face would turn as red as her hair, and Kakashi would laugh happily._

_But something was wrong tonight, Kakashi wasn't as carefree as usual._

_The little boy watched as he ran a hand through his silver hair that seemed to glow in the moon light. Naruto smiled softly, he'd always liked Kakashi's hair. It was so different and odd. _

"_Kakashi?" he said._

_Kakashi didn't reply._

"…_boobies." Naruto whispered softly._

_The man smiled sadly and bent down to face Naruto, his one visible eye wet with tears. _

"_Naruto," he whispered, "I'm sorry."_

"_What for?" the boy said, wide blue eyes staring up into the man's face, completely unaware of the large knife he was flicking between his fingers._

_Kakashi took in a shuddering breath, "I-I-I…oh fucking lord…I can't do this…"_

"_Do what Kakashi? What's wrong?" little Naruto yawned, it was late and he was oh so tired._

"_You're not safe Naruto. Not at all."_

_Naruto frowned, "Of course I am. I'm with you. You're going to protect me. And daddy and mama and Sasuke will too. Where's daddy? I want him here."_

_Kakashi let out a quiet sob and pulled out a small red bottle that Kushina had given him before he was rushed away to murder her son, "Naruto you have to drink this, don't think about anyone anymore. You have to leave Naruto. You cannot come back to palace."_

_Kushina had begged him not to kill the boy, to make him forget everything instead. Kakashi could live with that._

_Naruto began to cry. Why can't he come back? Did he do something bad?_

"_Why not Kakashi?" he cried._

_Kakashi uncorked the bottle and the intoxicating scent of those tiny red flowers by the lake filled his nose. _

"_If you forget everything, you'll be safe. If you drink this Naruto, everything will be fine."_

_Naruto stared at him through his tears, "Everything?"  
Kakashi nodded, "I promise. Just, please, drink it."  
Naruto reached for it and swallowed the whole bottle, eyes shut. When he reopened his eyes, everything was blurry and the ground began to sway._

"_Kakashi?" he called fearfully._

"_It's okay Naruto. It's okay. But you have to listen to me carefully. Are you listening Naruto?"_

_Naruto nodded weakly, biting his lip through his tears._

"_You mustn't return to the palace ever. You're life is in danger. If you ever come back Fugaku will kill you. Do you understand?"_

_Naruto cried harder, "I want to go home."_

"_I know Naruto," Kakashi said softly, "Naruto, take this," and he handed the whimpering boy a photograph of Minato. "Look after it okay. That's your daddy."_

_Naruto nodded slowly and hugged the picture to his chest as he snuggled into Kakashi's arms._

_Kakashi whispered shakily, "Go to sleep now. It will all be better in the morning."_

_And Naruto drifted off in his subconscious._

_The next morning the little boy woke along and dirty on the ground, still clutching the photograph in his fingers, without the slightest recollection of who he was or where he was. _

_It was then, that Naruto met Jiraiya and Tsunade a friendly elderly couple who cared for him until they both passed away when he was fourteen._

-

**Ring any bells? **The demon sneered.

Naruto was crying as memory after memory bombarded his mind. And the demon laughed.

**So there was Gaara and Kakashi and Fugaku all trying to kill you. And you seem to forget that the longer you stay down here, the hungrier I get. I just **_**love **_**fresh meat. And I might just be desperate enough to eat myself to my own demise.**

Naruto shivered.

"I want to leave. Let me leave."

**That's simple boy, just wake up.**

The demon crept closer, its thin skin and coarse fur smoothed over thick ribs. And it licked its black lips which were curled back into a snarling leer.

**Wake up.**

Its snout was directly in front of Naruto by now. He could feel the sickeningly hot breath and smell the foul stench of rotting meat, bile and old demon.

**Wake up.**

It bared its nasty fangs and Naruto awoke.

It was beautiful, what he saw. He was laying on large silky red bed and Sasuke sat beside him, staring down into his face. Sasuke looked worn. His breath-taking black eyes were hooded and glistening. His skin was paler than usual and his brow frowning. His hair was out of place and windswept, and his hands shook. All in all Sasuke was a beautiful flawless chaotic image.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke felt a tear glance off his cheek as he stared into those two brilliant blue eyes, "Naruto."

And then Naruto smiled, so wide and bright, "I'm so happy to see you."

Sasuke felt his heart swell and the weight he held vanished.

"I'm happy too," he smiled back. Naruto would never get over how stunning he looked when he smiled. Sasuke hardly ever smiled. It was a perfect sight, so rare and precious. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and pressed his lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss.

That kiss. There was so much love and pain, as if it had physically hurt Sasuke to see Naruto injured.

Naruto closed his eyes and savoured the feel of Sasuke lips on his. He pulled up one arm and wrapped it round Sasuke's neck, fingers threading themselves through silky dark strands of hair, as Sasuke straddled him and placed both hands either side of his face. He rolled forwards and pressed his hips down hard on Naruto's, who let out a soft gasp and arched his back up from the bed pressing his chest closer to Sasuke's.

Panting, they continued to attack each other with kisses. Smothering each others skin with hickeys, pulling off each others clothes in a desperate need to be close to each other. Naruto winced as Sasuke pulled his shirt off a little too roughly and the Prince paused, placing one soft kiss on a particularly large bruise on Naruto's chest. He looked up and Naruto let out a quiet gasp. Sasuke was staring at him through dark, lash-lined eyes that held such desperate love, such passion. And yet there was a sense of finality in his gaze. As if they were never going to see each other again. Naruto felt his heart clench tightly and his eyes began to prickle. Before Sasuke could see a tiny tear well up in the corner of his eye Naruto leaned forward and slammed his lips against the others in a bruising kiss.

Just another to add to his collection of injuries.

Sasuke was slightly taken aback and then he pulled Naruto in an embrace so tight that his whole back tensed. Naruto run fingertips down the muscled panes of Sasuke's marble white back and kissed the hollow of his neck.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

The blond shivered as Sasuke voice seemed to reverberate through his mind. Sasuke hurriedly slicked up his fingers and slid two inside Naruto. He let out a tiny grunt of pain, trying to ignore the dull ache of his cuts and bruises from his fight with Gaara. And Sasuke opened his eyes, unaware that they had been closed, to gaze directly at his lover. Glistening blue eyes, framed in silky golden hair stared back at him.

They didn't say anything to each other. Naruto seemed to know that Sasuke was going to leave him after this night and yet neither man could bear to come to terms with this fact. Neither wanted to have to say goodbye.

Sasuke pushed his hips forward and Naruto lifted his legs either side of him as he entered. The Prince let out a tight groan as he was encased by the warm heat of Naruto's body. The blond reached out a hand and ran it softly down Sasuke pale cheek.

"Sasuke I…"

But Sasuke slammed into his prostate and his would be sentence came out as a loud groan. Sasuke grabbed at Naruto's hair and Naruto pulled his Prince closer, ramming him deeper inside him.

"Oh god Sasuke…" Naruto cried. Sasuke growled passionately and responded with a teeth-clashing kiss.

The room was filled with breathy moans, pants and groans, mixed with the slip of the silk and slap of their skin.

They came together, each crying out the others name simultaneously. Then they lay back, side by side, clinging to each other.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. The room was uncomfortably quiet after being filled with the loud noises of their love making.

"Yes Sasuke?"

The Prince shivered pleasurably, he loved seeing Naruto's perfect pink lips form the letters of his name. Lips that he had kissed. Lips that he had loved.

"I want to give you this," he said slowly as he reached down to find his trousers and slipped a hand into the pocket. "My mother gave it to me and she…well it was a long time ago and I've been carrying it around since I brought you back from the woods."

He pulled out a long glittering crystal, suspended on a thick black sting. The crystal, in it's perfect lucidity, allowed Naruto to look right through into Sasuke's burning black eye, which was refracted and reflected a hundred times over.

Naruto reached out a hand and ran it along the smooth surface, "Its beautiful…" he whispered.

Sasuke stared, eyes sorrowful, "Just, don't ever part from it okay?"

--

"_But momma…" little Sasuke said, voice awe struck, "this is the crystal in the stories that Itachi told me. The one that only the King should have."_

_His mother shook her head, a twinkle in her eyes, "No Sasuke baby, this is a special one I made for you to give to the person you love most in the entire world. Once you give it to them they will be protected, for as long as they wear it. So keep it safe until you find the right person to give it to, ok?"_

--

Naruto looked up into Sasuke eyes, with a hard determined look, and clutched the necklace tighter in his hand, "Not even if you told me you hated me."

Sasuke lay back and snuggled closer to Naruto, breathing in his wonderful scent, delicate nose running along his smooth tan skin. He knew perfectly well that Naruto would never know the real meaning behind his gesture, but he hoped, at least one day, he'd be able to tell him. But he knew that day would never come.

--

It was almost dawn when Itachi crept into his mother's 'lair' where Sasuke had watched over his servant as he slept. When he pushed open one of the heavy wooden doors and made his way to the end of the room, he came across a rather unusual, though not entirely unexpected, sight.

Sasuke and Naruto were laying cuddling each other tightly, afraid to let go, tucked deep under the red silk covers, and appeared to be, by the looks of the large amount of clothes scattered about the floor, naked. How interesting, Itachi thought through his smirk.

Itachi stepped round the bed to stand directly above Naruto. And pulling out the King's crystal he carefully, avoiding Sasuke's head which was lying on Naruto's shoulder, placed the necklace around the man's neck.

Nothing happened.

The crystal failed to change.

It stubbornly refused to turn from its perfect clear to the stunning blue Itachi had only read about.

He allowed himself to frown before he pulled the necklace off again. Maybe he did it wrong? Maybe the boy had to be awake?

What Itachi didn't know was that below the covers, clutched in Naruto's hand, was another crystal which looked almost exactly the same; though it's possible that the crystal in Naruto's hand was slightly bluer than his own.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 12. Yes I know…I suck at lemons. I just couldn't bring myself to write seriously about 'Naruto's asshole' and 'Sasuke's cock'. It all just sounds a little too vulgar. Not that I have anything against lemons. I read other peoples, can't write my own…just yet. Maybe in another story I finally be able to…**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Thanks. :D**


	13. Runaways and Suicides

**I apologise for the lateness…**

…**and the angst :( **

* * *

Hinata fell back upon the damp grass with a content sigh and Kiba sat down beside her.

"I have to leave tomorrow," she said softly, a frown marring her pretty brow.

Kiba let out a low, wolfish growl, and turned his face away from her, quickly dropping the handsome smile from his face.

There was a long silence and filled only with the delicate twitter of the bird and the rustle of the leaves on the trees.

"I know you don't want to go back," Kiba said gruffly.

Hinata remained silent and stared, still frowning, at the back of his head.

"You love it here, in the open air. With me."  
Still she kept silent, and Kiba began to fidget uncomfortably.

"And I know you hate it, cooped away all day. You're like a dove in a beautiful cage; it's beautiful, but still a cage."

Kiba paused for a moment and Hinata muttered a tiny, "I don't want to complain."

His frown deepened and he turned back to face her, "It's okay to be selfish once in a while Hinata. It's okay to do something because you want it, or to complain, or to dislike something. You're so wonderful; you deserve the life you want to live."  
Hinata's pretty white eyes were swimming with tears and she was blushing like a rose as she sat up.

"B-b-but I c-c-can't…"

"You don't have to stutter with me. Calm down little princess. I'm just mad because…I just want to make you happy and I know I can. But you won't let me because you could never do something so selfish…"  
"Kiba, you do make me happy," Hinata said softly, grabbing his arm tightly.

Kiba turned his head away again, a blush dusting his cheeks, "But you're leaving…"

Hinata looked down and tears fell on to her lap.

"That is something," she said softly, "that I can't control."  
"Run away with me," Kiba said abruptly.

Hinata's head snapped up in shock and she stared, wide eyed, into Kiba's eyes. God, she was beautiful.

"R-run a-a-a-a-away…Kiba, I can't…I…"

"Yes you can Hinata. What could possibly be waiting at the Hyuuga mansion for you? You're cousin Neji. But you've already told me, you barely see each other. And don't tell me that the mansion needs an heir, because you don't need to live in a mansion to have a child."  
Hinata gaped at him, barely able to speak.

"You just don't get it," he said, frustrated, "I can't be without you and I can't bear to see you rot away in some mansion."

"B-but Neji wou-"

"You need to be free Hinata. You need to be outside, in the open air. Feel the grass beneath your toes, the breeze in you hair and the sun kissing your skin. You need to run among the dogs and between the flowers. Chase the birds and bees and pick apples off the trees."

Hinata smiled softly. How she wished so hard for that, as opposed to the clean and dainty lifestyle of a Lady.

"Run away with me," Kiba repeated again.

Hinata closed her eyes and thought about it. She imaged growing old with Kiba on a farm on the outskirts of Konoha City, selling vegetables in the market and going for walks with him and Akamaru. They would live in a small rustic house, with simple furniture and average sized rooms. And maybe, just maybe, they would have a few kids, who would grow up and inherit the Hyuuga fortune when Neji and she and Kiba all die, to do with it as they will.

She sighed. It seemed so wonderful' and almost in her grasp.

Hinata opened her eyes and stared back into Kiba's chocolate brown ones, with a strange excited gleam.

"Alright," she said loudly, "Let's do it."

Kiba grinned wider than the sun and pulled her close to him, one hand pressed against her back and the other in her hair. He held her there for a few seconds, rough fingers trailing through her silky hair and hot breath dancing off her face. Then he leaned over and pressed his chapped lips against hers. Her eyes widened like the moon and she sat stock still for a moment or two. In fact she froze up so completely that Kiba began to get a little nervous. He was just about to pull away sheepishly when she flung her arms round his neck and slammed him to the ground, following him down and ramming her tongue into his mouth. He let out a low growl and kissed back, equally passionate, though his touches where gentle and soft, as if he were afraid to break her.

--

Sasuke leaned over Naruto's sleeping face. Never before had he seen something so breath-takingly stunning. With his deep dark eyes he scanned the face before him, trying to remember every detail; studying every smile line and whisker, his eye-lashes, the pink of his lips and his perfect tanned skin. He leaned forward and grazed his lips against Naruto's. The kiss was so brief and gentle that it was barely even there. And as he pulled away, he felt something fall from his eye and glance off his cheek.

--

Naruto was awoken by a something being thrown into his face. He sat up with a start and saw a black bag by his head and Sasuke at the end of the bed buttoning up his shirt, with his back to him. His cheek felt oddly wet, which confused him further as he could have sworn that he hadn't been crying. Naruto brushed it away quickly but regretted moving so fast. His whole body screamed in agony at every movement he made.

"Take some clothes from the bag and get dressed," Sasuke said quietly, without turning round.

Naruto frowned and got out of bed, disorientated and confused by Sasuke's strange attitude.

"…You're up before me…" was all he could mange. But Sasuke didn't comment. Instead he focused his attention on his tie.

Naruto shrugged off Sasuke's foul mood with a frown, a little hurt, and began to dress himself in the simple black clothes the Prince had thrown at him.

When he was dressed he looked up, somewhat surprised to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the room staring at him. He smiled a little nervously and Sasuke glanced away with a scowl, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looked different today. There was a morose look in his eye, his stance. His shirt was un-tucked and his tie was loose around his neck, giving Naruto a glimpse of his pale neck and muscled chest. His hair was ruffled and his face was paler, almost impossibly so, than usual. But there was something else different in his eyes, and last night too. There was a certain finality in everything he did. But he also seemed hesitant. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"A-are you alright?" He said gently.

Sasuke ignored him and said in a monotone voice, "No."

The blond frowned, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke's frown deepened and he pursed his perfect lips. He seemed to be arguing with himself for a few moments and his eye brows kept flicking from angry frown to a pained, hurt expression. Naruto took a step closer till he was standing right in front of Sasuke, pressing his chest against the others. Finally they settled on expression number two, pained and hurt, and Sasuke said slowly, "Naruto I lo…" but he was interrupted.

With an odd sense of déjà vu Fugaku came barging into his wife's luxurious red room.

"Boy!" he yelled. Sasuke spun round to face the door, and his father, and pushed Naruto behind him.

"Father," Sasuke said coolly.

Fugaku didn't seem to react, his lips twitched slightly and he muttered something to himself before he peered round Sasuke and saw Naruto.

"Minato?" he whispered.

Naruto shook his head.

"He's not you, Minato," Fugaku seemed to whisper to himself. Sasuke frowned and turned his head towards Naruto.

"You have to leave."  
The blond inclined his head, confused, "What?"

But Sasuke didn't have a chance to reply before his father screamed, "UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Naruto you have to get out. There's a door on the other side of this room leading to my mother's garden. You can escape from there. When you get to the palace wall directly opposite this room, you'll find a button. When pressed it opens a trap door leading directly to the market place..." Sasuke said in a rushed whisper as Fugaku began to step closer. He paused for a moment remembering his first encounter with Naruto. Because of the door, he had met Naruto once again. And because of the door, Naruto will be able to escape the wrath of his father, yet again.

Naruto stared in shock, "Sasuke I can't leave you…I…"

Fugaku shook his head violently, "Stop it! Stop talking EVERYONE!" Sasuke and Naruto stared at the King, his usually smart hair and powerful attire scruffy and askew. And his eyes had a distant gleam and his face didn't hold its usual emotionless mask. "Uzumaki, I cannot allow you to live," he said disdainfully.

Naruto shuddered and he backed away. Sasuke seemed to stiffen beside him.

"Naruto, if you don't leave now he will kill you!"

But the blond shook his head slowly, "I can't leave Sasuke. I can't."

Sasuke eye brows flittered down into an angry glare once more and he seemed to make up his mind.

"You don't have anything here anyway demon!" he said viciously.

Fugaku had stopped approaching now and was standing, head bent down, muttering to himself.

Naruto stared. Sasuke's words hung in the air, swelling and billowing between them. He felt his pretty blue eyes begin to sting and he blinked rapidly.

"You don't mean that Sasuke…" Naruto said cautiously.

Sasuke's glare hardened, "How would you know, you fool? Why an earth would a man like me ever even acquaint himself with creature like you?"

Naruto began to shake, uncontrollably, and he felt the demon stir in the pit of his stomach.

"Please…" he whispered, "Stop…"  
But Sasuke did not heed to his warning.

"You were nothing but a good fuck. I can't believe you even thought I liked you."

A red aura began to swirl around Naruto and a sharp pain ran up to his brain from his gums, an indication that his teeth had lengthened into vicious fangs.

"Look at yourself. You're a monster. A killer," Sasuke sneered.

Fugaku raised his head and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Uzumaki!" he shouted, raising a gun to point at Naruto.

Sasuke's sneer flickered a little when he saw the gun and he yelled tauntingly, though slightly desperately, "Run little demon. Run away."

Naruto glanced from the mad King with the raised gun to Sasuke, the lonely Prince, his rival, his best friend, his lover.

And it _was_ love he felt for Sasuke.

But the Prince just glared and raised the corners of his lips in a disgusted smirk, taunting and hating.

Naruto's whole body shivered with pain. This was worse than anything physical he'd ever felt, and growing mainly on the streets Naruto had experienced pain.

With Sasuke hating him, he was surprised his heart didn't just cease its incessant drumming on the spot.

The Prince glanced nervously at the gun before whispering, "Go."  
And Naruto went. Springing to his feet with a demonic roar, blazing and burning, he sprinted to the other side of the room, part man part demon fox, and smashed through a large glass door. He barely heard the loud gun shot that echoed after him, barely felt the shattered glass beneath his feet as he landed in the Queen's garden. He didn't glance back, instead Naruto, feet bleeding, fangs glinting and red eyes blazing, ran blindly to the palace walls to escape.

Those who saw Naruto flee weren't able to tell it was him. All they registered was a fiery blaze rush past them, growling and howling. It sounded like it was in pain. And amongst the angry blood red was a tiny sparkle of clear crystal blue.

--

Sasuke barely had time to fully acknowledge that Naruto was gone before his father stuffed his gun in his pocket and ran from the room.

His father had a gun. He'd shot at Naruto. Was Naruto hit?

Sasuke began to shiver uncontrollably and he broke out in a sweat.

Was he hurt?

Sasuke's heart clenched. Of course he was hurt. He'd seen Naruto's brilliant blues flash painfully at every word he spoke as they melted into angry ruby red. Sasuke felt his eyes prickle painfully. God, he hated himself.

--

Mikoto glanced up at Fugaku passed her in the corridor. He seemed to be in a hurry. She pursed her lips, brow wrinkling in a concerned stare.

"Fugaku?" she called after him. He stopped abruptly and turned around to face her.

"Mikoto," he said calmly.

Her expression became more pronounced when she saw his face. It was remarkably unsettling to see such a furious, insane gleam in those dark eyes she was so used to seeing dull and bored.

"A-are you alright my dear?" she asked hesitantly.

Fugaku stretched himself to his full height and stared down his nose at her, "Of course."

"Ah…good," she said softly. And her husband began to walk away. Mikoto felt unnevered, unsettled. If was as if she _had _to say something now…or she'd never get the chance…

"Erm…Fugaku…"

He turned back once again, "What now?"

"I-I just wanted to say that…I know you never really loved me, that our marriage was arranged and you never really cared. But I want you to know that…I love you Fugaku my dear. I love you so very much."

She couldn't help the tears that made her dark eyes glisten. Oh lord, she hadn't cried in years. It felt so wonderful to wash away the emptiness of her pretty dry eyes.

Fugaku's scowl seemed to drop and he strolled back to her till he stood directly before her.

"Mikoto," he said softly, and his eyes became focused, "I love you more than you will ever now."

And in that moment of lucid sanity he kissed her. Familiar lips pressing against his, running his tongue along hers and feeling the wetness of her tears on his cheeks.

_My demon son is getting away Fugaku, _Minato sneered.

Fugaku pulled away from his wife and run his hand through her silky black hair before they parted.

Mikoto sighed; feeling light headed and drained, before continuing on her way to the gardens.

--

Fugaku looked across the Uchiha grounds from the palace roof, in search of Naruto. He was so high up, he could see everything. The wind tugged at his hair, almost pulling him down to the ground. And the trees in the far away distance seemed to beckon for him to come to them.

_Do you see him? _Minato asked.

Fugaku shook his head. He'd taken to long. The demon was bound to be gone by now.

There was clearly no Uzumaki Naruto in sight. To him at least.

_I see him! _Minato shouted, _By the trees, over there._

Fugaku stared into the distance, there was nothing there.

_I assure you friend, my son is there. _

Fugaku pulled out his gun and fired randomly into the trees till he was out of bullets.

"Did I get him?" he asked anxiously.

_No. But you can still kill him. _

Fugaku stared up at the sky, "How Minato?"

_Jump._

"Jump?"

_Yes my loyal friend. Jump._

And Fugaku jumped.

--

Sasuke couldn't stop the tears pouring from his eyes. All he could think of was Naruto. In everything he saw, he saw Naruto. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Naruto's face, his smile, and his eyes.

Sasuke let out an agonising yell. He was going to go insane. He couldn't live without Naruto. And yet he couldn't live with him. He felt like Naruto had wrenched his heart from his chest when he'd left. He was weak and pathetic. He'd failed.

So Sasuke went to find Kushina, to do what he had planned to do from the moment his father had told him everything about the past.

--

Mikoto breathed deeply in attempt to calm herself. Something was off today. Something was different. And she knew it started with Fugaku. He hadn't seemed in perfect health when she saw him. She curled her long fingers round one of the roses of a garden bush near the palace wall and frowned.

Maybe she should go back and see what's really wrong?

Just then something blocked the sun, casting a shadow just before her. She glanced up and saw an object falling towards her, indefinable due to the glare of the sun. Mikoto took a step back.

There was a loud smack like a slab of meat being thrown against a butchers table, causing her to jump. There before her, in a bloody pulp upon the grassy ground, was her husband, King Uchiha Fugaku, twisted and weak like a broken puppet.

Mikoto screamed louder than she'd ever screamed in her life.

--

Kushina was sitting in the old kitchens when Sasuke found her. He strolled in, unashamed of his bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. She too had similar signs of distress. Maybe she knew of Naruto's great escape.

"Make me forget," Sasuke said in an empty voice.

Kushina shook her head slowly, "Prince, I have suffered two great looses in my time, the first being my husband and the second my son, because when I left him as a toddler he stopped being my son, I didn't deserve him anymore. What I've learn from those losses is it is better to love the memory and treasure the times you spent together, than to mourn the loss."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "God damn it woman, I didn't asked for your philosophy on loss. I want to forget his face. I…I fucking love him too much," his voice was hoarse and dry.

"I can't bear to spend another minute without him, but he can't come back here. He was my world Kushina. And so how pray tell do I live on without feeling lonely and missing him so horribly, when all the world is out of my company?! My soul? So Kushina, I order you to make me forget his perfect existence."

Kushina lowered her head ashamed to see Sasuke so passionate, so emotional. She remembered the days before Naruto returned to the palace. Sasuke was cold-hearted and lonely, constantly trying to escape and get out. And now, because of what she was about to do, Sasuke would revert back to those days. When he cared about nothing and no-one, and hated the world.

She raised herself to her feet and walked over to a small cupboard in the corner of the room.  
"Maybe one day," she whispered, flicking her long red hair, "you'll regret your mistake."

Sasuke ignored her and grabbed the tiny glass bottle she held, filled with sparkling red liquid. He uncorked it and gulped it down.

It was intoxicating.

Beautiful, rich and sweet smelling. As the liquid wormed to way down to his belly, memory after memory paraded around his head. All Naruto. Each and every one of them slowly being gobbled up by a thick black haze. Sasuke watched them swallowed by darkness. He sighed with relief, but couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

_I love him so much._

Sasuke closed his eyes and fell back upon the cool white tiles of the kitchen floor, basking in the sound of Naruto's fading laugh. He was so tired. He felt as if he had been drained of all energy.

Just as he was falling asleep, there was another sound, a high pitched, desperate shriek. Sasuke shifted slightly, wanting to help the owner of the voice, wanting to move. But he was just too tired.

He felt Kushina leave his side and rush away. Good, be gone with her. He didn't want anyone's company except…his.

_I love you Naruto_

* * *

**Oh my, how angsty! Dear dear me…**

**I hope you liked it…regardless of the depressing drama that makes you want to slit your wrists. **

**Please don't. It will have a happy ending, I promise. Hah hah.**

**Please, please review? **


	14. The Afterparty

**The Naruto-less chapter. Oh man...**

**Hope you guys like it...i got it out quite quick this time. :D**

**though it's a little short. **

* * *

Itachi smirked at the comfortable weight of the crown they sat like a golden gemmed cat upon his head. It seemed the epitome of power. His chest swelled and his cruel eyes sparkled at the very thought, and in the pocket of his majestic robes sat a crystal, the one he believed would reveal the king, pure and colourless.

The crystal stubbornly refused to change when he placed it round Naruto's neck, a week ago. A week? Oh, it felt like years. The fact that the crystal didn't change had been a great disappointment to Itachi; for the thrill he got out of being King was nothing compared to his desperate desire to run away, to rebel, to fight for money and power and drugs. He wanted to rule the underground world of the city of Konoha, to be the great feared Lord of the Underworld, instead of the brave, well-respected King.

Every city had one, an underworld; where the freaks go, the rejects, the unfortunate and the lonely, the unlucky, the stupid, and the rebellious power-hungry princes. The underworlds were governed, of course, by one very powerful organisation, the Akasuki. Itachi had a great admiration for the Akasuki. He had only been acquainted with one of the members, but he kept cropping up throughout his life.

--

_Itachi woke with a start. The night was deathly silent and the sky was littered with millions of tiny stars, glinting maliciously. There was no moon in sight. _

_The boy Prince blinked his dark eyes that glistened in the poor light and slipped out bed, still panting from his nightmare. He flicked his long black hair and pulled open the heavy door of his bedroom. Itachi's bare feet made a soft smack against the cold floor at every step he took to the kitchens on the floor below, in hunt for a glass of water. _

_As he got closer, however, he began to hear people talking._

"_You n-needed have come here…I-I was g-g-going to b-b-bring the money straight to you…"_

_Itachi frowned as he crept closer. That was the cook's voice. It was quite late, what was he doing in the kitchens at this hour? And who was he talking to?_

_Another male voice replied. It was high pitched, and cold, and thick with killer intent. Itachi felt his stomach drop and his heart skip a beat._

"_Of course I had to come here. If I hadn't, who knows where you would have trotted off too? I mean this," there was a thump and Itachi peered round the door to see a suitcase being pushed to one side, "is not exactly encouraging. Is it?"_

_All the cook managed to do was stutter uncontrollably._

"_So you can understand how…disappointed I am when I came all the way to the Uchiha Palace to get the money, and you tell me you don't have it?"_

_The strange man's voice was quiet and threatening. His every word seemed to promise a cruel and merciless torture. Itachi took a step closer. He needed to see the man who held such power in his voice._

"_I'll g-g-get it. I pr-pr-promi-"_

"_Stop," the man interpreted, loud and clearly, "you have had enough time, and given too many excuses little man. I'm afraid enough is enough."_

_Itachi heard a sword being unsheathed and he took a step closer. The man was standing before the cowering cook yielding a sword the same height as Itachi was. His skin had a bluish tinge and his eyes were small and black. His pink gums were lined in sharp, shark-like teeth and he had tattooed gills to both sides of his face. The man was tall and emitted an aura of pure power and murderous promises._

"_What are you doing," Itachi said breathlessly, trying to copy the power the killer had in his voice, "in my house?"_

_Both men spun round to see the boy standing, barefooted and pyjama clad, on the other side of the room, glaring the famous Uchiha glare at them._

_The man grinned maliciously. _

"_Well, well, well…look what we have here. You must be Uchiha Itachi. Next in line, I believe, to be King. It is," he said slowly, taking a step forward and extending a hand, "a pleasure to meet you."_

_Itachi's glared hardened, and he refused to take the offered hand. _

"_I suggest you greet me, boy. Before I slit your throat," the man added threateningly._

_The cook whimpered softly in the background and Itachi said coldly, "No."_

_The murderous man leered at him._

"_Get out of my house," the boy continued loudly._

_But the shark-like man did not seem to heed to his warning and merely grinned wider, "Make me little prince."_

_It wasn't for a few moments after that the man realised Itachi had kicked his sword from his grip and knocked him down in seconds flat. _

"_I don't know who you think you are," sneered Itachi down at the young man, "but you seem to me to be an uninvited guest in my house, coming at an ungodly hour, threatening my servants and myself. So you will leave," then he added as an afterthought, mimicking the man's evil leer, "Before __**I **__slit your throat."_

_The man's expression of shock changed to his usual creepy grin, "I guess I will leave this time. But Itachi, let me tell you why I'm here. I work for the Akasuki, we rule the Underworld. I think you may be useful in the future. Be patient, and we'll come and get you when you're ready. But this little cockroach," he guestured to the cook, "has borrowed money he cannot repay. So I am going to kill him. You may have stopped me tonight. But I'll get him, and when I do I will enjoy cutting him up into fleshy chunks, barely distinguishable, and leaving him for the dogs to eat." He finished eloquently._

_The man was true to his word, he did leave and, when gone, the cook broke down into wrenching sobs. _

_Itachi stared in distain, "Get up and leave this palace. I do not want someone as pathetic as you in my presence."_

_The cook sprung to his feet and muttering hundreds of snivelling words of thanks, he gathered up his suitcase and fled the palace. _

_A week later the cook was found on the border of Konoha city, cut into a thousand little pieces, and only Itachi knew why._

_-_

_A few years later the same man from that night had showed up at the palace, demanding to see Uchiha Itachi, claiming to be an old friend._

_Itachi had been anxious to see him, but he wasn't afraid of the man. They had a odd relationship. Itachi knew both could kill each other if they'd tried, but was comfortable with the belief that neither of them would try. _

_The man asked for work, and Itachi made him his servant._

"_Have you come to take me away?" the prince asked._

_The man shook his head, "Not yet boy. Wait a few years, and then we'll come."_

_--_

_Curiously, the day Fugaku died was the same day Itachi's servant vanished. Without any promise to return Kisame, the Akasuki member, had left. And Itachi dropped all hope of ever being taken away from the wretched palace by the Akasuki. _

--

Itachi decided to become focused on ruling the kingdom. He would be tyrannous and cruel, and take pleasure in the power. When his coronation had ended, he had had a long talk with Kushina. She told him everything, with a little persuasion.

After which, he made the mention of Naruto's name punishable by death, for, even though, the crystal had remained clear around the boys neck, something did not fit, and Itachi was determined to keep the boy as far away from the palace as possible.

"Kakashi," Itachi called loudly.

The silver haired man stepped forward and bowed, "Yes your highness?"

"It's time you took an early retirement. When Sasuke awakes, he will be the new Head of my Guard."

Kakashi nodded solemnly, and left the King's room. He truly disliked Itachi, and couldn't wait to be out of his company. There was something uncomfortably sinister about the man.

--

Sasuke woke up in his soft bed, bare-chested and clothed in loose cotton pants, the waistline low on his hips. He raised his head, but instantly regretted it. It was pounding. He tried to think back to what had happened, but his memories were a cloudy haze. He frowned, and thought a little harder. There was a flash of yellow gold through his mind, and brilliant blue sparkled between the fog. His heart skipped a beat and a sharp body-tensing pain sliced across his mind. He let out a groaning gasp and clutched his head, his long fingers delving deep into his soft black hair.

"Sasuke?"

He froze. Her voice was so familiar. Rising his head, he said slowly, "Mother?"

Mikoto sat beside his bed, her eyes blood-shot and sleep deprived, and her skin deathly pale.

"You're awake," she said quietly, smiling softly. It did not reach her eyes. "You've been asleep for quiet some time Sasuke."

Sasuke stared, "How long?"

She glanced down and seemed to think for a moment, "A week, I suppose. It's been hard gaining a concept of time…after…"

Her voice trailed away.

"After what?" Sasuke pressed on. He had an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"You're father…" his mother replied, her voice barely audible, "he…died. Recently. The day you fell into what I assume was a coma."

Sasuke sat there, trying to let this new information digest. His father? Dead? But how? Why? Had someone killed him? Assassinated?

A thousand questions drummed in his head, and he fell victim to another sharp piercing pain.

"He killed himself, Sasuke," his mother chocked out.

The world around his seemed to spin and tilt.

"Killed…himself?" he repeated slowly, "B-but, why?"

Tears were rolling down Mikoto's cheeks and falling into the depths of her beautiful black hair, "I…don't know."

His mother didn't give him time to organise his thoughts and create a response as she continued to say, voice steady, contrasting with the constant flow of tears down her cheeks, "You missed the funeral and your brothers coronation. You wouldn't wake up. Kushina couldn't even help, and she knows the most about medicines in the palace. Lady Hyuuga could have helped. But she couldn't be found. She was supposed to leave with her cousin the day after your father d-died and never showed up to go. Lord Hyuuga had to leave without her."

There came a point in Mikoto's little speech when Sasuke ceased understanding the words that came from her mouth. He stared at her, foggy mind froze and head spinning in pain.

"I'll leave you to let it sink in, Sasuke. I'm sorry you couldn't be at the funeral."

She got up to leave. Her silk black dress seemed to take a breath as she stood up.

"King Itachi also has decided to make you Head of his Guard. Congratulations Sasuke," his mother said, voice deadpan and flat.

--

As she closed the door behind her, a figure approached her from the shadows. She looked up and saw Kushina standing before her.

"Mikoto."

The old queen gave her friend a weary smile that once again stayed firmly at her mouth, leaving her eyes dead and sad.

"I need to speak with you," the red head said in rush, "but not here. We need to go somewhere more private."

Mikoto frowned, but allowed Kushina to take her hand and pull her away.

She took her down to the gardens, avoiding the darkened patch of ground where Mikoto had found her husband, and came to the silvery lake surrounded by beautiful red flowers.

There Kushina turned to her best friend and said fiercely, "We cannot go on like this."

"Like what?" replied Mikoto.

"You and I both know what Itachi will amount to as King. Already his tyrannous ideals and cruel ways are beginning to show. Konoha will fall into poverty, with money sitting in the pockets of a few Lords and the King."

Mikoto stared, eyes wide and glanced around, "Hush, Kushina, who knows who is listening? Do you understand the weight your words carry? It's treason to speak in such a way."

Kushina scoffed, "Yes, treason will get me killed. As will speaking the name of my son! Mikoto I don't know how long I can live like this. I have lost the two people I hold dear to me. And I know I am loosing you, my dear. Look at you. Fugaku has stolen the life out of you and taken it with him to his grave. And so I am loosing my last precious person. I have been imprisoned and restricted my whole life. The only time I've ever made my own decisions lead to, yes I'm going to say it Mikoto, my son Uzumaki Naruto. The **real **King."

They were both crying, Kushina's tears were silently sweeping her cheeks, whilst Mikoto was sobbing and clutching at her friend's arms like a lifeline.

"I have to find him Mikoto," she continued, "I need to find my son and bring him back to claim his throne."

"Kushina, you cannot leave. Bringing the boy back will only have him killed and you know it. Oh God, this is all my fault. I brought him back into the palace in the first place," wailed Mikoto.

"And I will never hate you for that Mikoto," Kushina said fiercely, wildly caressing Mikoto's dark black hair, "I loved seeing him again, seeing him grown, as a man. Watching my boy laugh and talk and fall in love. You wouldn't believe how wonderful it was. Oh how I wished to gather him up to me and hold him as a mother should to her son. But I couldn't, and it wasn't because of you. Know it Mikoto; it was not your fault. None of this is your fault. It goes back way before our time, to our ancestors, greedy as they were and unwilling to allow the Kingdom to be ruled under its true King."

Mikoto could only stare at her passionate friend, eyes wide and wet, breast heaving convulsively.

"I'm going to find him Mikoto," Kushina said slowly, a determined fire in her sad eyes, "and bring him back."

--

Down in the kitchens Ino gently rubbed circles on Sakura's back, murmuring soothing coos and hushing away her tears.

"I just don't understand," Sakura sobbed, "why he's gone?"

Ino nodded slowly, her own blue eyes filling with tears, "He'll be fine Sakura. He's strong and brave. Nothing could hurt him."

"I really liked him Ino," Sakura said softly, "he was so lively and fun. I just don't understand it..."

"I know," the blonde replied, "I liked him too. But we have to just hope that one day he'll come back."

* * *

**The chapter was short and Naruto-less but I'm quite pleased with it. The story is coming to a close pretty soon. About another three chapters maybe. Including the epiloge. Ooh...i'm excited. I can then start on another of my stories. :D **

**Please review? When I don't get a lot of reviews I never feel like writing...**


	15. The King's Mother

**Sorry it's been so long, Christmas and all got the better of me :P**

**Here's chapter 15, hope you all enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**

* * *

**Suna was hot, hot as hell. A bead of sweat trickled from Kushina's damp hair and along her neck, leaving a wet trail down her glistening skin, as she made her way through a busy market. The air was thick and stunk. A heavy odour of sweat and rotten fruit and hot breath filled her delicate nose.

It was an ugly city, Suna. Gone were the pretty green trees of Konoha and fresh glistening waters. Suna was bleak, and save for the bustling reeking city, the rest of it was hot, merciless desert, empty and cruel. She squinted up into the lonely blue sky, raising a pale hand to block out the sun's obtrusive glare. She had to find him here.

Someone bumped into her back with a grunt. There was a loud slap as their exposed skin collided, then the man moved on. She grimaced, wiping the thick coat of sweat the man had left on her skin and she too continued to push her way through the surging crowd.

For a long time Suna had been left for the people to do as they will; without out a King. After the last king died his children never took up the throne and Suna began to suffer. Crime loomed over the city like a black cloud, and crawled in the shadows, a fat centipede with its many spindly legs and a poison bite.

This year, however, the siblings of Suna had returned, and where beginning to clean up the hot, stinking pack of buildings and people that was once a city. Gaara was the one that had made the most dramatic change. His brother, Kankurou, wanting no part in the command of the Kingdom, became Head of the Guard, whilst his sister, Temari, became the link between Konoha and Suna. She travelled back and forth, keeping up an alliance with a very strong ally, and bringing news from Konoha's corrupting grounds. It took Gaara a few months to convince the people of Suna that he was not the merciless, ruthless killer he once was. Many of the people still believe he is. But he had become quiet, subdued, calm and collected. And slowly but surely, he is sweeping the kingdom clean of all the crime that had riddled its streets.

A year had passed since Kushina had left the Palace. She'd left Konoha shortly after that, upon finding no trace of Naruto, and hadn't heard word of it since. But she knew Konoha was falling. As she had walked through the once busy streets and crowded markets, people had clung to the shadows and watched her with darting eyes. Soft muttering had flowed in her wake and out of the corner of her eye she had caught glimpses of dirty deals and traces of desperate sales. Itachi's rein was hard on the people of Konoha. He was ruthless and cruel. Taxes were raised to almost impossible levels and when not paid…well it's best not to think about. Kushina shuddered. It was almost a relief to leave her old home. She looked back at all the painful memories that haunted her in Konoha. It was almost as if she was safe from them here.

She sighed and pushed her way into a nearby bar, desperate for shade.

--

_It was a cool dark night and the sky was littered with twinkling stars. She gazed up at them in awe, red eyes glistening and sparkling._

"_It's beautiful isn't it Minato?" she whispered._

_Minato nodded and paying no attention to the dazzling stars, he whispered, "Yes…beautiful."_

_And he pulled out his hand and ran it along her bulging pregnant, belly. _

"_We should leave the palace," he said softly _

"_We can't do that," Kushina replied shaking her head, "Mikoto relies on me too much and I love her so dearly. And if you leave, what will become of Fugaku?"_

_Minato stared down at the ground, jaw clenched, "I just," he paused and inhaled a shuddering breath, "I want our child to grow up free."_

_Kushina smiled sadly, "He will be the one, Minato, to break our imprisonment. Our child will be free. He will break this loathsome tradition and live a better life than we could imagine. I just know it. He's a King after all."_

--

The room was dark and thick with smoke. Her eyes burned in the stifling heat. She stood for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the lack of light, before stepping forward and seating herself at the bar with her head bowed so as not to attract attention. It stunk worse in here than it had outside. Body odour, smoke, and drink lingered in her nose and sat at the back of her throat. She wrinkled her nose and tried not to gag. A group of women cackled loudly beside her.

"-no she didn't!" one of them was saying, "She had to leave the damn place! A house on the outskirts, she always told me, is the best investment. And look where it's got her!"

They giggled manically once more.

Another of them leaned forwards; she had a particularly large nose and thick chapped lips, "But why didn't she just chase the horrid thing off?"

The one who had spoken before started picking the large hairy mole on her chin with a brooding expression, "Well that the thing isn't it…it's a monster."

Kushina's ears perked up at the last word.

"It's a huge red demon that goes around and possesses young men. They say that it has a little blue light where his heart used to be. That," the woman said wisely, "is the young man's soul."

They crooned softly in awe before one of them snorted loudly, "She deserves it anyway. Always acted as high and mighty about living there, in such a pretty house. Not that it's even that pretty."

There was a loud clink as Kushina spun round and slammed a large back of gold coins on the table between the women, "Living where?" she said, voice low and threatening.

All the women glanced at the bag with greedy eyes then squinted up at her, "Who wants to know?" croaked one, her fat brown mole bobbing on her chin.

Kushina narrowed her fiery eyes and said coolly, "The King's mother."

--

_Minato spun her round and she giggled happily before crushing her lips to his. She wrapped her pale arms round his neck and he let her down so he could wind his arms round her waist. They pressed against each other, his body hard and muscled and hers soft and small. He continued kissing her as they backed up, till she was pressed against a tree. They pulled away and she looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes gleamed with lust and love, her lips were slightly swollen and her thick, red hair spread about her face like a halo upon the bark of a tree. _

_Minato smiled softly, and ran a hand down her cheek. _

"_You don't understand how much I love you Kushina."_

_Kushina laughed her happy laugh, "Of course I do. It's the same amount as I love you, which, I'm afraid, is an amount so large it is utterly indescribable."_

_Minato's smile broadened and he kissed her again. Their breath raced and hearts pounded as they slid down the tree and onto the forest floor. Flowers and grass clung to their hair as they lay together, still kissing fiercely. Kushina slipped her delicate hands under Minato's shirt and pulled it off, revealing his broad tanned chest, as he smoothed his large hands down her flat pale stomach and up to the curve of her breast. He lifted himself slightly, looming over her, panting breathlessly. He began to quickly unbutton her shirt as she fumbled with the tie of his belt. He quickly pulled off his trousers, tripping back as she wriggled out of hers. She giggled as he fell back and jumped on top of him, hair hanging down to her naked breasts, seating herself on his boxer clad hips._

"_Not very steady are you?" she muttered seductively, running a long finger down his hard stomach._

_He grinned, blue eyes sparkling, "Babe, you make my world spin."_

--

Kushina looked up at the house before her. Like all others it was a sandy yellow, with a dome roof and little windows. This house stood the furthest away from the city, right at the edge of the lonely desert that stretched on for miles empty and bleak. Beside the house was an old withered tree, its leaves all gone and its bark grey and old. A feeling of unease settled in the pit of her stomach as she made her way closer to the deserted house.

--

_She woke to a short tap at her window and slipped between the sheets. Pushing away the curtains, Kushina glanced down in the dark gardens to see Minato, his bright blond hair shining in the moonlight and his tanned skin glowing. He was grinning, arms out-stretched. She pulled open the window and leaned out, her hair slipping like red water across her shoulders, "What are you doing here?" she whispered glancing back to see if her mistress still slept soundly._

_Minato's smile widened, "Let's go on a date."_

_Kushina gave him a condescending look, "a date?"_

_Her blond companion didn't seem fazed by her tone; instead he nodded vigorously and took a step closer to the window._

"_We won't be allowed…" she hissed hesitantly._

_Minato winked, "No-one needs to find out."_

_She thought for a minute and took one last look to check on Mikoto. After assuring herself that her mistress was still asleep, she grinned and slipped out the window, scaling down the wall to the garden where Minato waited. She took a shuddering breath as she neared the ground, her heart thumping wildly with adrenaline, then he reached up and caught her and held her in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, staring into each others eyes, blue on red, before he placed her down carefully and they crept out the palace._

--

She knew he was here, she could smell the rotting flesh and old blood of the fox demon. Kushina took a deep breath. Yes this was dangerous, but someone had to do it. And if she didn't face this monster she would have nothing, no husband, no home and no son. Not that she ever wanted to return to the palace. Too many memories…too much pain.

"Naruto?" she called loudly.

There was a scrape upon the ground and a thump as something landed behind her. She spun round.

Naruto stood, fangs barred and hair wild. His eyes were a merciless blood red and he hunched over in a feral fighting stance. His nails, sharp and yellowing, glinted in the bleached light and the scars on his cheeks were vivid and pronounced.

Kushina's eyes widened and she couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her small frame. Look at her, afraid of her own son. She disgusted herself.

"What have I done to you?" she whispered.

Naruto leered maliciously, **Done to me? You haven't done anything pretty miss. That's your damn problem. You ditched me and left me to grow up by myself and then expected me to treat you as my mother twenty years later.**

Kushina felt her eyes well up; the demon was snarling all her most horrible guilty little secrets. The stench was invading her nose, filling up her mind. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. But she held her ground.

"I wish to speak with my son, demon. Not you," she said loudly, her eyes crackling with determination.

**But I **_**am **_**your son aren't I. This monster is what you spawned lady. **

"My son," Kushina yelled over the demon's croons, "is no monster. My son, Uzumaki Naruto, is a King!"

The blue necklace around Naruto's neck brightened slightly and the demon's eyes flashed a purple-blue.

**Hah! A King! Look at me! **The demon took a step closer, **Look at what you have created. I am no King.**It raised a hand and grabbed her thick locks, eyes bleeding a burning red once more. She stumbled forward with a yelp.

"Naruto, you were born a King. You have turned the crystal blue. You deserve to rule and you shall. Konoha is falling because of Itachi! We need yo-"

**You do not need me! If you needed me why was I thrown out of you perfect little palace?**

Kushina pulled herself from his grasp and stared into his eyes, so similar to hers, yet hers gleamed with determination and his were dark with the demon's anger and rage and malicious need for blood, "I will NOT speak to you, demon!"

Then she reached forward and grasped hold of Naruto's shoulders, "Think Naruto, remember the damn palace. Remember me and your father. Mikoto and the maids. Remember Uchiha Sasuke."  
At this last word Naruto's eyes flickered from red to blue.

"Sasuke doesn't love me," he whispered.

Kushina smiled sadly and ran a soothing, cool hand down his whiskered cheek, "You'd be surprised."

Naruto stared at her then he face contorted with rage

**NO, don't listen to her!**

He took a step back, shaking his head vigorously, screaming "Stop it! Stop it!"

Kushina rushed forward but he smacked her away.

"Stay away from me!"

She fell to the floor at his feet and he towered over her.

**Kill her.**

The words echoed across the sandy ground casting a deathly silence across the deserted plain.

Naruto leaned down snarling.

**Do it. **

He raised both arms. Kushina squared her jaw. She had failed. Once again, she had failed to protect the one she loved. A hot tear ran down her cheek and she prepared herself to face death.

Then two burning arms wrapped round her, and Naruto toppled forward.

"Help me," he whispered, "I need your help."

--

_They sat together on the palace roof, staring out across the darkening grounds. Kushina glanced up at Minato's peaceful face opened her mouth to say something then looked away. He peered over at her, "Don't do that."_

_She looked innocent, "What?"_

"_Be just about to say something then look away. If you have something to tell me then go for it."_

_Kushina blushed and looked down, "It's kind of a big thing."_

_Minato smiled, "I have something to tell you too."_

_She grinned, "You first."_

_He shifted awkwardly, "No you. Ladies first."_

"_Age before beauty," she retorted, nudging him playfully._

"_Same time?" he said, eyes sparkling._

_She nodded. They took a deep breath then,_

"_Marry me," he said_

"_I'm pregnant," she said_

_There was a stunned silence and they both shouted, "What?!"_

_Another silence then they both looked away,_

"_A baby?" he muttered to himself_

"_Marriage?" she mused, utterly shocked_

_Then they both looked up and grinned at each other._

"_I will," she said, eyes bright with excitement._

"_What are we going to call it?" he said, breathlessly._

--

The streets of Konoha were darker than he remembered. They were deserted and gloomy. Someone scuttled quickly down a alleyway that smelt of rotting fish, in the corner of his vision. Naruto shuddered and clutched the bright necklace that hung around his neck. A thick fog settled over the streets, limiting their view. His mother had warned him about this. She had told him it had changed.

It had taken him a week to heal his burns that the demon had left. Kushina had moved in the deserted Suna house she'd found him in. She had nursed him till he was back to peak physical condition, and prepared him for his return to Konoha. She had told him of the tunnel leading in and out of the palace that she and Minato used to use (1) and warned him, as best she could on how the whole Kingdom had changed.

Though no warning could have been enough for what Naruto faced.

He had tried to persuade her to come with him, to return to the Uchiha palace, but she had shaken her head sadly and said, "There are too many horrible memories there. Mikoto will understand."

So he had left her at the old house on the outskirts of Suna City and told her that he'd give word if he was successful and then she'd have to move back. To that she laughed her happy laugh and hugged him tight. After that he'd left. With only his own thoughts for company and the stomach churning memory of when the demon controlled him. All that rage, all that bloodlust.

His heart gave another painful beat and he winced. Though he was completely healed, the words Sasuke had spat at him still hurt him. His chest felt as if it had been ripped in two and those words, those horrible painful words, still ran round his mind. But he wasn't going to run any longer.

He slipped down the alley way and approached the large wall where the entrance of the tunnel stood. He ran his fingers along the wall feeling for the cracks of a door, ignoring the scurry and scuttle of rats at his feet.

Finally he wedged his fingers between the door and the wall and pulled it open. It creaked and groaned, and Naruto grimaced as the loud noise echoed through the silence. This wasn't Konoha anymore.

The tunnel was damp and cool; he hurried down to the end and crouched as the ceiling got lower. He thumped into the wall of earth at the other end of the tunnel with a soft oomph, whacking his nose hard.

"Shit…" he muttered quietly before reaching up to the ceiling, like his mother had told him to, and pushing up the small square of turf. He pulled himself up into the palace grounds smoothly and closed the trap door behind him. It was so well hidden Naruto couldn't make it out after he'd shut it. At which point a heavy feeling of no return sunk to the pit of his stomach. He pursed his lips grimly before stealthily creeping through the shadowy trees. Everything was all too familiar. The old silvery lake smothered in vermillion flowers, he remembered Kiba always here with his dog Akamaru. He wondered where he was. As he continued he passed the spot where he and Gaara had fought and Sasuke had found him, his heart clenched painfully.

He got closer to the palace, past the tree he and Sasuke had sat under before the Hyuuga's had arrived. When Sakura had come to talk to them.

Naruto crept round the back of the house and snuck in through the kitchens. They were empty. Chouji and Ino always used to be here. He sighed; almost wishing someone would find him. He had no idea where to go and the longer he wandered around searching for Itachi, the more likely he was to be caught.

Quiet footsteps approached the doors to the kitchens; he hid behind a counter muttering a series of curses.

The doors opened and two people walked in, Naruto could only see their feet.

"My parents are moving to Suna," said a voice. Naruto's eyes widened recognising it to be Sakura's.

"Mine left last week," Ino replied, pushing herself up to sit on the counter.

"It's so strange isn't it?" Sakura whispered, "I mean, seeing Konoha like this. I went to the market yesterday and it was deserted. There were only five stalls and all of them had such little food to sell."

"It didn't used to be like this…" Ino muttered. And a silent understanding washed over them.

"But so much has changed," Sakura sighed, after a moment.

"Yeah after he left," Ino said quickly.

Sakura seemed to freeze, "We're not allowed to mention it, Ino," she hissed.

Ino gave a short snort, "We're not allowed to do anything. You miss him too, I know it. I bet the Head of the Guard misses him as well."

Sakura made a low hum at the back of her throat, "I don't know. He seems so blank these days. It's worse that before _he _arrived."

Naruto frowned. What an earth were they talking about, who was 'he'?

They were quiet a little longer before Ino said, "What do you suppose the King does all day?"

Sakura gave another hushing noise before hissing, "I don't know, sits in the Great Hall being the king I guess. Now lower your voice."

"Sorry," Ino whispered, "…It must get a bit boring though."

Sakura didn't seem to respond or maybe she was about to when she was interrupted by the small ping that issued from a bell. But then both girls sighed, gathered a few things from the counter and left the kitchens.

Naruto's head popped up when he was sure the door had swung shut and continued to infiltrate the palace. He'd never been into the Great Hall when he was at the palace before but he knew vaguely were it was. He left the kitchens and slipped down the corridors, memories forcing themselves into his mind, all of them haunted by one particularly handsome Prince.

"Fuck Sasuke," he muttered quietly to himself.

--

Itachi sat on his plush velvet throne looking bored. He sat in the Great Hall, its large dome ceiling towered above him, covered in beautiful paintings of angels and demons. He particularly liked the part where the large fox demon was being cut down by a handsome dark haired knight. Huge gothic windows lined the walls and the wooden floor gleamed in the light.

"Mother," he said loudly.

Mikoto appeared by his side and said in a strained voice, "Yes, your highness?"

"Go fetch Sasuke. I could do with some entertainment."

And so the old queen fetched like an obedient dog.

--

Naruto stood before the grand doors of the Great Hall. He'd managed to get this far without being spotted. He smiled sadly to himself and took a deep breath. Then raising both large tanned hands, he pushed the doors open.

"ITACHI!" he cried, voice low with power, as he entered the echoing room.

--

(1) And Sasuke did too, right at the beginning.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go...and maybe an epilogue if you guys still want more. I'm really excited. :P**

**If you liked it please review.**

**And if you're interested in reading another story of mine, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind voting in the poll I created to decide which one to write next. There's a number of different summaries on my profile page so you guys can choose which one you'd like to read. I would really appreaciate it if you did.  
**


	16. I'll Forget You

**Well I owe you guys a HUGE apology. Seriously, I am so sorry. I feel terrible for not getting this chapter out sooner. I'm really sorry. But this thing was a total bitch to write. Oh my god, it took FOREVER!! I could not do it right. I'm still not satisfied and it's way to short, but I couldn't leave whoever is still interested hanging any longer. Thank you so much for waiting.**

**I've decided not to have an epilogue **_**but **_**there will be two more chapters after this one. That just means what I was going to use as an epilogue became a chapter and I cut this chapter into two. There's no difference really so don't worry.**

**I hope you enjoy it. I'm really sorry for the lateness.**

**Oh and Happy Valentine's Day.**

* * *

Naruto stood before the grand doors of the Great Hall. He'd managed to get this far without being spotted. He smiled sadly to himself and took a deep breath. Then raising both large tanned hands, he pushed the doors open.

"ITACHI!" he cried, voice low with power, as he entered the echoing room.

The King did not seem to react to Naruto's loud entrance. Dark eyes lazily met his but Itachi's emotionless face remained the same. Naruto slipped his hand into his weapon pouch and ran it along the cold comforting metal blade of his kunai. There was a thick silence that billowed out and greedily swallowed them both. It was deafening.

"Well now," Itachi crooned, and the awful cloud of silence burst, "this is a surprise." The words sounded sickeningly sarcastic coming from Itachi's straight tight lips and bored eyes. Naruto's glare hardened.

"Naruto." The name seemed to roll of his tongue, "You look older."

The blond was somewhat taken aback. When he lived at the palace he'd only ever come in contact with Itachi a few times and it seemed strange for him to notice something so insignificant. Besides, it had only been a year. Did he really look that much older?

There was another uneasy pause, and then Naruto raised a hand and pulled out the necklace that had been sitting comfortably inside his shirt. It glowed a dazzling blue that lit up his tanned face.

"You're in my seat," Naruto replied coolly.

Itachi couldn't help but feel his eyes widen in shock before his brought himself back to his usual controlled mask.

"Where," Itachi said quietly, his dangerous voice swooping across the room like a cruel black crow, "did you get that?"

The clear crystal around his own pale neck felt hot on his skin and he couldn't tear his dark gaze away from the one that hung, pure and blue, around Naruto's. The clarity of his own one felt false and a sickening feeling of stupidity settled at the pit of his stomach.

Naruto let out a short cold laugh, "Do you like it Itachi? It was a gift."

Itachi narrowed his malicious eyes. They stared at each other, at far ends of the empty Hall, the great painted domed roof towering above them and the gothic windows grey with the misty afternoon light. In the distance one could make out the decrepit husk of a city that was once Konoha. It stood misted over, gloomy and dull. For a few tense moments they held asunder, the King, lazing on his majestic throne, verses the monster, determined eyes mirroring the blue glow of the crystal round his neck.

"Liar," Itachi hissed through clenched teeth.

Naruto crunched his hands into fists and frowned.

"I don't lie," he answered stiffly. Itachi raised a thin eyebrow. How could such a small quirk make Naruto's heart pound so wildly? It just reminded him of a certain prince.

"I've come to take what is rightfully mine." He continued confidently, voice loud and chest puffed out.

"And you think with a pathetic crystal round your neck, that it will suddenly make you King?"

Naruto smirked and pulled out his kunai, the tip shining in the strange light, "Oh but Itachi, I think you and I both know it will."

The King slowly got to his feet. There was a tiny creak of the wooden door and Itachi smirked. Naruto continued to glare down the arm that held his kunai and led to the dark haired Itachi. The familiar silence developed between them once again.

But somehow, it wasn't the silence of two people, it was that of three.

"A lot can change in a year Naruto," Itachi said slowly, taking a step forwards.

The blond stood stock still. There seemed to be a hidden meaning behind those words, as if Itachi knew something that Naruto didn't. But he was sure his mother had told him everything…

"I can see that."

Itachi's smirk widened, "You were publicly blamed for my father's death. Did you know that boy?"

Naruto gave a curt nod, "That's a lie and you know it."

At his words, there was the faintest twinkle in Itachi's eyes that made him uneasy.

"I have every right to kill you, demon. You killed my father, were banished and stole from the King. Only I have access to that crystal and it is clearly around your neck. You can't killing can you. You even killed you own father. And where's your stupid mother boy? You killed her too I presume."

Naruto face crunched up into one of pure rage.

"You lair! You don't even deserve to touch the King's throne!" he screamed as he ran at the man. Suddenly there was a gust of wind seemed to kiss against his face and a body stood between him and Itachi. A sword hit against Naruto's kunai and he was thrown back.

He lay there for a moment on the cold hard marble floor, eyes closed and head spinning. He took a deep breath, and there it was.

Oh, how could he ever forget?

It wasn't a particularly strong smell, quite the contrary; in fact the scent was rather soft and subtle, nevertheless, unmistakeable. It smelt as quiet and still as an empty night when the moon is high and the stars bright, it was as cool as a dark street flood with the light of a single streetlamp, and it was such a lonely scent. Naruto took another deep breath, his eyelids fluttering pleasantly. He'd missed him so much.

"Tired already demon?" Itachi voice called him back reality.

Naruto's brows twitched as he attempted to shake himself from his trace that the wonderful familiar scent had put him in. He pulled his eyes open, uncomfortable with the fact that he had let his guard down, and was greeted by a strangely beautiful sight.

A man stood before him, in all his mysterious handsome glory. His dark hair spiked about his pale face and lips pressed into a thin pink line. Aristocratic cheekbones lay under tired black eyes, closed off and blank, so like his older brothers. Dressed head to foot in black uniform that clung to his muscled chest and strong arms, the man was pointing a sharp sword straight to Naruto's chest.

"Get up." It was the voice that Naruto had thought about every moment he was locked away in his mind by the fox demon. It was the sound that he had held on to, as he perched on the brink of madness.

His heart gave a painful clench and he smiled sadly.

"Sasuke?" the blond said breathlessly. Something akin to recognition glimmered in the deep depths of Sasuke's eyes but his knuckles whitened around hilt of his sword.

Itachi took another step forward.  
"Sasuke, this here is Uzumaki Naruto-"

"He knows who I am," Naruto interrupted quickly and Sasuke glared down at him.

"Do not speak," he said angrily.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but Itachi continued, "Yes demon, be quiet. Sasuke here may need a little…reminding."

Naruto frowned and looked up at Sasuke's face. He was staring back down at him with a strange expression on his face, as if looking at something that both attracted him and disgusted him, fascinated him and confused him. And still his sore eyes were horribly blank. Slowly memories of his mother's intoxicating red liquid slipped into mind.

"Oh, Sasuke," Naruto said slowly, "…what have you done?"

His throat burned and his voice was thick and an angry voice that came from the demon in the pit of his stomach was chuckling malevolently,

**He's forgotten you already boy. Stupid, stupid boy. **

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I was not aware, Uzumaki, that we were on a first name basis. Please refrain from calling me by my name. You are tainting it, scum."

Naruto smirked, it was so familiar.

"You _must_ have grown up here Prince, spent too much time in this palace and picked up some of their posh words like rafein." (1)

"It's _refrain_ moron," Sasuke said, slowly feeling the strong sense of déjà vu smoother his mind. Naruto gave him a sad smile and said, "Don't call me moron, bastard."

Though it was an insult, it sounded more like _I love you_.

Sasuke's brow twitched to a frown slightly and was about to respond when Itachi made his presence felt once more.

He had been staring at the two, a faint gleam of hope in his dark eyes, and he flicked a hand casually.

"Take the boy down to the old Guard room and lock him up. The fool dies in the morning."

The words slithered from Itachi's merciless lips and seemed to crawl about the great room, spitting and cackling.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop and he knew his eyes, though he couldn't understand why, were wide and pained.

"Die?"

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's reaction and felt the corner of his lips pull into a small smile regardless of what Itachi had just said. There was still hope that Sasuke would remember him.

"Of course Sasuke," Itachi smirked, "the boy's a banished murderer, and," he continued, absent-mindedly lifting a hand to feel the bulge of his fake crystal beneath his kingly robes, "a thief. He's already dead."

There was a hesitant pause and then Sasuke seemed to shake himself from a trance. The oddly familiar man before him was making his head hurt. He prodded Naruto with the tip of his sword.

"Get up," he said gruffly.

Naruto got to his feet and the brunet grabbed his roughly, pressing the sword to his throat. His muscled chest moulded to his back, it was so horribly wonderful.

"One moment," Itachi called. And he made his way to Sasuke whispered something in his ear before turning back to his throne. Sasuke frowned then pushed Naruto forward.

--

Mould licked at the walls and the stench of decay ripped at his nose. The dungeon was a dark bottle green and the rusted metal bars mocked his failure. A small window lay at the high corner of his cell and he sat on the only thing he had, a small wooden bench. On the other side of the bars were a few chairs and a table. The dungeon had been abandoned, even by the Guard, a few months back and they were giving another room, up in the palace, in which to meet.

It was silent in the dungeon, except for a quiet dripping which Naruto couldn't locate. In the room sat two lonely individuals, one on a bench, elbows on knees and head in hands, the other on a chair in the darkest corner of the room, arms crossed and mind whirling. Naruto knew he was there. Beneath the suffocating stench of the thick mould and damp iron was Sasuke. Subtle and dark, the mysterious aroma sat on the other side of the bars thick within dark hair and smooth pale skin.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Naruto said quietly. His voice, though a soft whisper, jarred through their lonely silence. Sasuke was a little surprised the man could tell he was there. He could usually slip stealthily in and out of room without being noticed. Yet this obnoxious fool had perceived him. How…infuriating.

He turned his cold black stare onto the man.

"No, I do."

Naruto sat up straight and squinted into where he supposed Sasuke was.

"Wh-Who am I then?" he said, voice louder than he'd wanted it to be, nerves aflame with excitement and anticipation. There was a short pause before Sasuke leaned forward in his seat, his face illuminated by a brave ray of light that perturbed the dark depths of the old dungeons.

"You're the man that killed my father and stole from the King."

The bitter taste of disappointment pooled at the back of his throat. He swallowed before leaning back and resting the back of his head against the damp stone wall.

"We danced together. You and me."

Sasuke looked a little shocked and he stood up uneasily.  
"Don't you remember?" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke didn't answer. He turned slightly so he wasn't facing Naruto anymore.

"We fought each other too," he continued.

Still no answer. Naruto stood up.

"We kissed."

He wrapped his hands round the bars and leaned forwards.

"We ate together and sat together and slept together."

Sasuke's silence stabbed at his heart.

"Don't you remember?"

He was crying now, tiny tears leaking from his wild blue eyes.

"Answer me bastard. Don't you remember me? Not even a little bit? We were so happy. We were in lov-"

"Enough," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto stopped talking.

"Enough," Sasuke repeated, louder, "I don't want to hear your stories. I have never met you before. So sit down and shut up before I shorten the amount of time you are allowed to live."

Naruto continued to clutch the bars of his cell, face wet and sight blurry.

"But you have met me before Sasuke," he said quietly, "You remember me."

"No I don't moron," Sasuke said angrily.

"Yes you do. You will. Think back. You can't remember what you did a year ago. A whole year Sasuke! You don't even know how your father died."

Suddenly Sasuke was up against the bars of his cell, face furious. Their lips inches from each other.

"**You **killed him you monster!" he shouted. Naruto didn't pull back. His heart raced at their proximity, for months he had longed to be this close to Sasuke again.

"I didn't kill him, Sasuke," he whispered, "You father was a fool to do what he did. A power hungry fool."

A pale hand shot into the cell and grabbed at Naruto's shirt, slamming him painfully against the bars.

"Speak once more and I'm coming in to make you wish you were never born."

Naruto let out a short, cynical laugh, "Wish I was never born? Look at me Sasuke. I failed in my attempt to regain my family's honour. The demon inside me killed my father and my mother abandoned me when I was a child. I grew up alone. And the one person I find who understands what it is to feel this lonely, the person I fall in love will and who loves me back, forgets me. I already wish I was never born."

Sasuke froze, "…love? You loved me?"

Naruto closed his crying eyes and tilted his head back slightly, "Yes, Sasuke, I did and I do."

And then without a moment's hesitation Naruto kissed him. Pressing his chapped sad lips onto Sasuke's tightly. For a moment Sasuke didn't move, but then with a sharp intake of breath, he wrapped his strong arms round Naruto, through the bars of the cell and slammed himself into the kiss.

The kiss. Something that tells you about a person, who they are, what they want and what they like. There's so much information stored in that tiny simple act.

Everything was so familiar. So amazingly and wonderfully memorable. Sasuke knew exactly how Naruto moved and their bodies crushed together like two broken halves of a whole.

After a few minutes, or was it hours, or days, they pulled apart panting.

They stared at each other for a while. Naruto's wet gaze hopeful and glistening, and Sasuke's, confused, frustrated. Then, when recognition failed to light up Sasuke's eyes, Naruto seemed to slump, sink into himself. Never before had he felt so defeated. Then again, never before had the situation felt so dire. Before Sasuke could stop him Naruto turned around and lay down on the hard bench, one arm covering his eyes.

"You will remember me Sasuke," he said quietly.

Sasuke did not reply.

--

It was the first night in a whole year that Sasuke slept as soon as he closed his eyes. He had suffered from insomnia the whole year, every night he would toss and turn, sometimes falling asleep for a few measly hours. Those were the lucky nights.

However, on this night, Sasuke slept.

--

_He __was standing on the roof of the palace, staring across the grounds to the Uchiha forest. He looked down. Beneath him, at the very end of the long drop, sat a small patch of stained grass, darker than the rest, it sinisterly beckoned him to take a closer look. _

"_Don't," said a voice. Sasuke turned round._

"_Oh hey," he said to the blond man that stood before him._

"_Hey yourself," replied the man with a dazzling smile._

"_You came back," he said to the man._

_The man nodded._

"_But I left," he continued._

_Again the man nodded._

"_I wish you hadn't," the blond said, "I miss you."_

_Sasuke nodded, "I miss me too. But I'm glad your back."_

_The sky, that was once a clear blue, began to melt into an eerie red. The blond looked up and then turned back to Sasuke with a shrug. _

_Suddenly Sakura poked her head into his dream and said, "Would you like me to run you a bath Sasuke? You could have one with Naruto again if you like."_

_Sasuke wanted to answer, he wanted to say yes, but by the time he could speak the word she'd left. Disappointment._

_It was thick in the air. It tainted his skin and dug deep into the clothes that he wore. _

_He turned__ back to the roof and watched as a giant fox emerged before him. It grew and mutated like a tumour. Its thick red fur lengthening grotesquely and its fangs protruded obtrusively beneath a thick upper lip. _

_**Uchiha Sasuke**__**.**__ Its voice was deep and malevolent. __**I need to speak with you.**_

_Sasuke took a step forwar__d, "What are you?"_

_**I thought you knew **__the demon replied_

_Sasuke stuck his chin in the air, "I do."_

_**Then tell me boy, what am I?**_

"_Naruto," he whispered._

_**Bingo **__the demon leered as it nodded its great, ugly head and slowly but surely it began to change. Back and back, into the man Sasuke knew to be Naruto._

_The blond grinned his happy grin and his blue eyes sparkled against tanned skin._

"_Will you dance with me?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke smiled and swept over to Naruto's side, offering out his hands. _

"_There're yours."  
"I know."_

_The red sky cleared way for the blue one to return and once again everything was bathed in warm sunlight. It comfortably kissed his back and neck. And it smelt so wonderful, of quiet sandy shores and lonely summer fields. He smiled and grabbed Naruto's hands, pulling him into an embrace._

_They danced on the roof of the Uchiha Palace for days, swirling and twirling, spinning and whirling. Sasuke spun to the floor and Naruto would follow. Naruto would always follow. Then he would slip out and Naruto would mimic his movement, perfectly synchronized, perfectly in time. _

_Suddenly he left go. _

_Sasuke hands felt cold._

"_Naruto?" he called._

_There was no reply. _

_Sasuke began to panic, he felt his heart pace pick up and his skin felt clammy. Naruto was gone. Sasuke began to search around the roof, in every crack and crevice. Still the blond was lost. _

_Or was it he that was lost?_

_Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke could just make out a flash of bright yellow. He whipped round and sped off in search of him._

_He called again. Still no reply._

_The dream was getting darker with frustration. His vision clouded. _

_He reached out a pale hand. It glanced off the skin of another. Looking down he saw Naruto, hand reaching out._

"_Come on Sasuke," he said impatiently, "I've been waiting."_

_But Sasuke never got to feel his hand close around the others._

_--_

The morning came too soon.

--

(1) When Sasuke and Naruto first meet in chapter 1 they have a conversation like this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it. I hope you liked it. I'm not too happy with it but I hope you guys are :P**

**Please, if you liked it, leave me a review…I know I don't really deserve it but if you could it would make me super happy.**


	17. Naruto's Smile

**I tired to submit this a few days ago but there was something wrong with fanfiction and it wouldn't let. It's letting me now though. Yeah!**

**I hope you like it. I'm a little nervous about this chapter.  
**

* * *

Sasuke woke with Itachi's whispered words ringing through his head.

_Stay close to him. He knows more than you think._

Does that mean Itachi really believes his insane story? Or that he really did forget Naruto?

Naruto. It sounded like they were friends. _Uzumaki._ That's better. After all, as much as the idiot corrects him, he has never met him.

The name brought the memories of his dream flooding back. He remembered the giant cancerous demon, mutating like a tumor, and the cold. The ice cold of his sweat coated palm without a hand to hold. He remembered the name to. Calling it. Loving it. Wishing to be with…that man.

He glanced over to the cell. Naruto was sitting on the bench, slouched over, staring at him. His blue eyes were piecing through the dark. Obnoxious. Obtrusive. Splitting through his skull and slicing his mind in two.

Oh god it hurt.

His head was pounding. He felt a vein in his forehead pulsing. It was distracting. They stared at each other for a few moments, Sasuke unwilling to tear his eyes away. It felt as if there was something, something he should say or do, right on the tip of his tongue. If only he knew what it was. But it hurt to think about it.

Naruto let out a small shaky breath before turning his head away and clenching a strong fist. Sasuke watched as the muscles on his arm rippled beneath his tanned skin and pink lips pressed together tightly. He missed the blue eyed gaze. It was so beautiful. It seemed to rip out his soul, as if Naruto was claiming something he already owned.

A moment later the door of the old dungeons clicked loudly before it was shoved open. It cried in painful protest, wood wrenching and creaking in a suffocating silence. Sasuke glanced up. Shikamaru stood silhouetted in the dancing morning light that glimmered and danced into the room. It was dark light; dull and grey. He gave Sasuke a lazy wave, before saying slowly,

"It's time to go."

Sasuke nodded and stood up, pulling the cell keys from his belt. Naruto glanced up as Sasuke neared him.

"Nice to see you again," Shikamaru said, voice low and sad.

The blond pulled his beautiful eyes away from Sasuke and looked at the lazy genius.

"You too Shikamaru."

Then Naruto inhaled a deep breath and smiled. Sasuke froze. That smile. It stretched across his face like the sun bursting over the horizon in an explosive sunrise. The deep blue eyes lit up and twinkled, making the crystal round his neck look muted and grimy. Sasuke relished in that perfect moment. That glorious smile seemed to blow away his headache like a hurricane. Nothing else seemed to matter. No death penalty, no Itachi, no Konoha. Just him and Naruto.

Him and Naruto.

But something so wonderful never lasts, and soon the smile slipped from his face and Shikamaru whispered softly, "Pity it wasn't in different circumstances."

Sasuke shook himself and pulled open the cell door. Shikamaru and Naruto seem to know each other. They must have met before. But why can't he remember?

Naruto gave a wave of his hand and shrugged, "You'll be able to think of a way to help though. Won't you?" The last words were said with a strange desperate hopelessness. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him out the cell and Shikamaru lowered his gaze. As Sasuke knotted Naruto's hands together and shoved him from the dungeons, the lazy man stood alone, hand on his forehead and eyes stinging, and muttered, "I'm sorry Naruto, I can't…I can't help you."

Shikamaru didn't attend the hanging. Instead he made his way to the palace roof and lay on the ground watching the storm clouds prowl across the rumbling sky. It started raining. Drops rolled down his cheeks like tears. And he cried.

--

Itachi made sure that the people of Konoha knew of Naruto's death. They all gathered on the Uchiha grounds, muttering amongst themselves and shifting in anticipation. Their eyes, trained upon the great wooden structure, twinkling with bloodlust.

People are so callous.

Sasuke knew what he had to do. He had kill him this morning. He knew that it was he that would wrap the noose round Naruto's neck and pull the lever that made the trap door swing. That knowledge sunk deep in his gut, heavy and nauseating.

The sky was clouded over and the first drops of rain started to fall as they made their way up the wooden steps onto the stage.

Naruto took another breath through his nose. The heavy odour of skin and sweat and grime was thick over the damp wood and wet rope. But still Naruto could make out Sasuke's subtle scent. He treasured every breath.

Their footsteps on the wood were too loud, every small thud made Sasuke's head ache. He wheeled Naruto round to stand on the trap door and face the crowd.

Out of the sea of eager faces he could make out Neji, solemn and closed off. His dark suit seemed too tight at the neck and his black hair flew about his face in the wild wind. He looked closer and could see Iruka and Kakashi, standing beside each other. Iruka was crying silently, his chocolate soft eyes melting and dying. And Kakashi was stiff and serious. Jaw clenched under his mask and odd mismatched eyes dark like the clouds.

There was a roll of thunder and Naruto heard someone scream out his name. Sakura was running blindly towards to crowd, closely followed by Ino. Her tears were coming out in wrenching sobs and she moved with such abandon. She wailed out again and Ino grabbed her, holding her back, just as they reached the crowd. She collapsed into Ino's arms and howled into her chest. The blonde stared at Naruto with tearful eyes, her lips pressed tightly together as if to stop herself from crying out loud too. Chouji made his way towards the back to stand beside her. He placed a reassuring hand on her fragile shoulder and let out a shuddering breath. Naruto gave them a weak quick smile, his own eyes beginning to leak his tears. But he couldn't let himself cry, at least not yet.

Itachi was at the front of the crowd, his mother standing beside him like a common bitch docile next to her great master. Her face was stiff and blank, perfectly constructed into an expression of beautiful nonchalance. But her eyes conveyed a certain desperateness and were focused on Sasuke. There was something in the King's eyes too. It was in the way he looked from Naruto to Sasuke, something close to sadness. He turned his gaze, carving deep into Naruto's. They seemed to be trying to say something to him. Urging him to perform some great act.

His last act of Life on the glorious wooden stage where he will die.

The rain was harder now; it dug deep into their skin. Sasuke welcomed it; it eased the pain in his head. Slowly he reached for the thick noose and pulled it over Naruto's blond hair. It seemed to be the only light on such a dark day. Standing close to Naruto, Sasuke breathed deep. The warm smell of soft sand and pleasant summer fields, of freshly cut grass and sweet vanilla filled his body. Beneath the summer scent was another. He leaned in closer. It was equally as intoxicating, only more unique to Naruto. Slightly musky and deep, like an extinguished match. Their noses were brushing off each other, and they shared each others breath. Sasuke lifted a black hood that would cover Naruto's face but the blond pulled his head back sharply, "Not yet, please."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and said, "You have to wear it." He meant to say it sharply; voice dripping with venom, but it seemed to lack the cruelty he desired as it came out rather pained.

The only noises now were the crashing thunder and angry rain. The people of Konoha stood silent and unmoving. And Sakura's sobbing was muffled and quiet.

"I just…I want to be able to see you for as long as I can," Naruto said quietly, eyes crashing into his. Sasuke's head gave another painful throb. Or was it his heart? And Itachi intervened.

"Sasuke, stand to one side for a moment. Maybe the monster has something to say."

Sasuke stood aside as Naruto whipped his head round to face the King.

"I'm NOT a monster."

His voice echoed loudly and accompanied the booming thunder. Sasuke winced. There was something about Naruto. He seemed to be completely connected to the raging storm that was developing above them. His rain drenched golden hair twirled madly in the forceful wind and his voice stretched across the grounds like the thunder crashing above them. Sasuke wrapped his fingers round the lever tightly, his knuckles whitened. He wanted the thunder to roar louder. He wanted to feel the pain that cracked through his head, for it to worsen. It had been so long since he felt this alive, this hurt. He turned his smouldering eyes onto Naruto once more and his fingers twitched around the lever.

He told himself that the man he was about to kill was a liar and a thief. The man who killed his father. He repeated this in his head like a mantra. But it didn't lessen his mad urge to rip his hand away from the lever and jerk the noose from Naruto's neck.

The rope was making Naruto's neck itch and he turned to the crowd, blue eyes blazing.

"And I am not a killer."

There was a great flash of lightning that seemed to scream Naruto's name. Sasuke whole body craved to be struck down. He wanted to feel the same pain that riddled Naruto's voice.

"Your old King was a fool and, driven mad by power, flung himself from the palace roof."

The crowd before him made a collective gasp and Mikoto felt a tear slip down her porcelain cheek. She was grateful that there was rain. Sasuke glared at the dead man. He knew that if he really did believe that Naruto killed his father then the second he had accused him of suicide Sasuke would have pulled the lever. It was almost as if there was something holding him back.

"He couldn't stand the idea of the rightful King ruling over this city. He knew who it was. And so should you. So people of Konoha, allow me to tell you a story."

That deep voice had sent shivers down Sasuke's spine and he caught glimpses of blond hair and blue eyes in the depths of his memory.

"There were two families that founded the great city of Konoha. The Uchiha's and the Namikaze's. Both families, strong and powerful, had capable heirs. But they were too proud. Neither one wanted to see the other rule. So they fought and many died. The city was divided in two and was falling before it had even begun. So a witch made her way up to the two heirs of either family and declared that she had created a crystal that would turn the purest blue when worn by the true heir of Konoha. The Uchiha heir stanched the crystal, yet it remained clear. The Namikaze heir, confident that he was then King, grabbed the crystal. Still, however, it refused to change. The families wouldn't accept this. The witch was ridiculed and banished from Konoha for daring to proclaim that neither should rule and the crystal was tossed aside. It fell at the feet of pauper, a small boy standing beside the majestic heirs. The boy picked it up and placed it round his neck. Instantly the crystal turned blue. The families were dumbfounded. The boy was forbidden to rule, and the fight for a king continued. Over the years, however, it became clearer and clearer that the boy would make a great king. He was even gaining the support of the villagers. So the Uchiha's made up a plan. They would unleash the fox demon and, with the help of the Namikaze's, would force it into the boy's body. No city would accept a demon as king and, as the Uchiha's had more control over the demon then the Namikaze's, they became king. The Namikaze's served under them for years. And the crystal was passed down the line in hope that the next Uchiha son would turn it blue. The family of the pauper was kept as servants too. The women forbidden to conceive and the men killed instantly. They were the Uzumaki's. A dying line. It wasn't until, twenty years ago, did Uzumaki Kushina, the last Uzumaki, meet Namikaze Minato. They fell in love and had a son. The heir to Konoha. I am Uzumaki Naruto, their son, and, demon or not, I stand before you the rightful heir of Konoha."

There was another colossal clap of thunder and the crowd stood frozen, suspended by Naruto's words. Itachi's eyes were glistening with anticipation, his lips twitching with the inaudible words of encouragment.

Sasuke felt the thunder scream through his blood. He knew the story of Kushina and Minato. He'd heard it before. He remembered sitting in his father's study, feeling angry and disgusted, as cold mad words penetrated his skin. Or was that a dream?

"The crystal that hangs round my neck is proof of my linenage. I didn't steal it. It was given to me when I came to the palace last year to serve under the second Prince. And do you know why he gave it to me? Because, he loved me."

There was no thunder accompanied those words, just a deathly silence. Naruto dropped his gaze to the trap door around his feet.

"I," he whispered, "love you Sasuke."

No-one heard them but Sasuke, who stood nearest to him, ready to put him to death. There was a long eerie pause and then Naruto threw his head up to stare straight into the audience.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE." His voice cracked and wrenched across the Uchiha grounds, echoing and mimicking the booming thunder, so loud that Shikamaru sat up and made his way to the edge of the roof. Looking over he could see the whole magnificent performance.

Sasuke remembered his mother giving him a crystal for the person he loved most in the entire world, a person so special that it hurt not to be with them. And then he remembered lying naked beside him, the person he felt so much heart bursting love for, and giving him the crystals. He could recall looking through it's clarity and seeing an alluring blue eye staring through it, refracted and reflected so many times through the crystal's translucent walls that it seemed to have turned blue.

"And if only you'd remember who I was to you you'd see that this man," Naruto glared straight into Itachi's eyes as a flash of lightning illuminated the grounds, "this great new King of Konoha, King Itachi, is more of a monster than I will ever be." He spat the last words out with sarcastic disgust. The crowd began to murmur and shift.

"Look at yourselves! Look at our city! I remember when the streets were thick with people and sound. Where on every corner there was a stall selling fruit or vegetables or fabric or fish. Where everyone had something to do, everyone was yelling, where everyone was happy."

I remember too, Sasuke thought slowly.

"Itachi has stripped you of your happy riches, of your dignity! Our streets now stand empty and grey, misted over with eerie silence. And you, the people of Konoha, are poor and starving."

The murmuring crowd grew louder and they began to close closer and closer on Itachi who sat calmly at the front, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"He sits up in his great palace, appeased and content. Is this fair?"

The crowd began to move more now, angered and charged by Naruto's words.

There was another clash of thunder and Naruto bellowed loud, "I said, IS THIS FAIR?!?"

There was a simultaneous roar of no and the crowd pumped their fists in the enraged air. Naruto grinned. There it was again. It was like the sun was bursting though the storm clouds and gracing the people with its presence. Sasuke's body shivered and he remembered.

He remembered the smiles, the sound of his laughter. He could see Naruto's face in his mind's eye. He remembered their love, their kisses. He could see himself lazing under a massive tree on the Uchiha grounds with Naruto at his side. Or dancing in the night silence of his mother's garden. There they were again, fighting each other, protected inside the wide clearing. Or eating breakfast together, teasing and laughing at each other. Or lying safe under Sasuke's thick dark covers, warm and comfortable, together.

He remembered Naruto. He remembered Everything.

Naruto was still grinning at the crowd when Sasuke stepped towards him, eyes burning with a determined passion that had never graced his face before. In a split moment Sasuke had sliced the noose from the hangman's structure with his sword that was sheathed at his belt. It fell to the stage with a loud thud and the crowd cheered. Naruto spun on the spot to face Sasuke and was grabbed and pulled forwards, pressing against his chest. Sasuke's expression did not falter as he stared into Naruto's face. Straight-lipped and eyes blazing, he cut the ropes that bound his hands and crushed his lips against the others telling him, in one act, everything Naruto needed to know.

_I remember._

The lightning flashed once more, forking it's way across the sky in a split second, and the thunder began to receed.

Sasuke pulled away and turned his sword onto Itachi who, to his surprise, was standing stock still with Mikoto's knife at his throat. Her dagger gleamed in the golden sun rays that began to break through the clouds and she, like her son, seemed to be glowing with determination.

Everyone stood in near silence, soaking wet from the pounding rain. Watching. Waiting.

"For too long have I sat at the sidelines," she said, voice quiet and calm barely audible over the angry rain, "and watched as my husband grew mad, as my best friend tried to give her life for her boy, and my own son lead this city into ruin. Whatever plan you may have, Itachi, is not working."

Naruto took a step forward to the edge of his stage and knelt down, the blue necklace round his neck swinging and glinting. Staring straight into Itachi's eyes, he said slowly, "Take him down to the old dungeons. He will be put under trial in a week. I will give you a chance, my old King, to save yourself. I am not a brute like you."

The rain began to lessen and the storm clouds slunk away like shamed beasts.

--

Naruto watched, with Sasuke by his side, as the hangman's structure was torn down. After Itachi had been escorted away Mikoto retrieved the crown of Konoha and Naruto was made King; before all the people of the city, on the wet ground of the Uchiha Palace and bathed in golden light from the now clear sky.

Far away, in the dark dripping dungeon Itachi sat alone, a smirk on his lips. He'd done it. Naruto could finally be King and Sasuke could be with him. When he'd tested his own crystal around Naruto's neck so very long ago it hadn't changed, and he'd lost hope. So he decided to be King and to forget about Naruto. But then when Kushina disappeared he hoped that Naruto would return, even if he wasn't the real king, he'd make a better one than him or Sasuke would ever be. When Naruto came back with the blue crystal round his neck, Itachi could almost feel his own freedom breathing down his neck. Naruto really was the true King. But there was no way the people would choose Naruto over him when his father had just died, even with Naruto's pretty words. But now, are suffering under his tyrannous rein, they would relish under Naruto's. And if Naruto hadn't been able to make his grand public speech, the people would have turned to Sasuke to rule, as he was the second prince. Now, they would want nothing less than the best. And the best was Naruto. And Sasuke could finally do what he's always wanted.

To protect the one he loved the most.

But that all said, Itachi couldn't help but feel disappointed. He'd lost everything. And was to be put to death in a week or at least locked up for life. His trial would be useless. He sighed and remembered the quick words of his mother before she left.

_"I created another crystal, a look-a-like. And gave Sasuke the real one and placed the fake one in your father's study. I told Sasuke to give it to the one he loves the most. I trusted him to make the right decision. There needed to be some way of getting the crystal to Naruto, but I couldn't give it to him myself. I had a duty to my husband."_

_She had paused here, and then looked softly at him, "You did this all for them, didn't you? So that Naruto could be King."_

_Itachi had nodded and she had smiled a pretty but worn smile._

_"You really are a son of mine," she had muttered lovingly, before gracefully gliding out the room._

Itachi smiled at the memory and raised his pale hand so that the light played on his skin. It was warm and comforting. He smiled softly to himself, mind blank, unwilling to think too deeply. Too regret his choices.

Suddenly the light was blocked and he heard the familiar malicious voice of a very old friend.

"Missed me?" Kisame said through a teethy grin.

Itachi leapt to his feet and spun round peering through the tiny window to see Kisame, giant sword slung over his shoulder, accompanied by two other men. One was hunched over and covered in a thick black cloak, the other had straight blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and covering one eye. The blond ran a long tongue across his lips and Itachi noticed he was molding a piece of clay in his hands.

"Hurry up Deidara," the man in the cloak said irritably, "I don't want to be late."

"Yeah yeah, calm down Sasori. Don't get your puppet strings in a twist, I'm almost done."

Itachi looked at Kisame, "What are you going to do?" he said in a monotone voice. But the shark-like man grinned and said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Stand back."

Itachi hid his irritation and took a step back. He heard the blond, Deidara, say, "Boom," quietly under his breath.

Then the whole wall exploded.

Itachi coughed as the bricks began to tumble and light stormed in. Dust rose like a monstrous cloud and the man raised his arm to protect his eyes. When the dust cleared and the rock ceased their clatter, he stepped out the dungeon into the palace grounds and stood before the Akasuki members.

"Have you come to take me now?" he asked Kisame calmly.

Kisame nodded, the grin never slipping from his blue skinned face.

Itachi smirked and picked up a small piece of rock that had once held him imprisoned. He bent down and scratched a few words onto the old dungeon's dusty, damp floor, now bright with the after storm light.

When he was finished he stood up, slipping the tiny stone into his pocket.

"Let's go then."

--

Sasuke's ears perked up to the sound of a far away explosion, a noise that sounded faintly over the festive shouting and laughing of the people of Konoha. He placed his hand on Naruto's arm, lingering there for a moment before slipping away.

When he arrived at the destroyed old dungeons he should have felt panic, for Itachi had escaped. But oddly enough, that didn't come as a surprise to him. To Sasuke, the first thing he felt was disappointment. There was a sick lingering feeling that flooded his veins as he servayed the room. He never got to say goodbye. Him and his brother had always had a strange relationship. He hated Itachi and Itachi knew that. But nevertheless, they were brothers. Bonds like that are hard to break.

Slowly he made his way to the cell, fragments of rock crunching underfoot, occasionally coughing from the dust that laced the air. There was no evidence to show where he'd gone, who helped escape, how he even did it. Nothing. There was nothing but a wall-less room smothered in broken rock. Then he saw it, carved into the cell floor and half obscured by dust.

_Now we're free little brother._

Sasuke looked at it for a long time,

And then,

He smiled.

* * *

**This is NOT the end.**

**There is one more chapter. Erm...yeah...I hope it wasn't too happy at the end. Please tell me what you think. If you don't like it, I can easily change it. It's a shame for people who like the fanfic to be disappointed by the ending.  
**


	18. Always Will

**Here it is. **

**Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura dodged through the thick crowd of people that flooded the streets of Konoha market with their sweat drenched skin and loud voices. She shifted the heavy basket of vegetables in her arms and shook her damp, sun filled hair.

It was too hot.

She ducked off the main street and down a smaller one, leading up to the Palace. The air was cooler the further she walked. The path was long and winding, sheltered by great tall trees that made the light flicker and dance. One of the guards let her through the huge wooden doors at the Palace entrance and she paused for a moment as an impulsive thought yawned in her mind and flexed like a cat, lazy and slow. She decided, as she was running a little earlier than usual, to take a stroll through the quiet, tranquil forest at the edge of the grounds.

It seemed too hot for the birds to be singing and so the forest was filled with a comfortable lazy silence. She closed her eyes and relished in the moment, breathing in the clean musky forest air and feeling completely safe and protected within the stretching branches of the massive surrounding trees. She felt a bead of sweat slip down her neck and could hear soft splashes of the small silvery green lake hidden behind the trees. She could taste the hot earth on her tongue and could feel the weight of her vegetable basket digging into her fingers. Every sense seemed as sharp as a pin. Everything seemed perfect.

There was another splash in the distance and the sound of low laughter. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she peered between the trees. Heart racing, she tentatively crept closer.

--

Suna had changed, Mikoto decided, for as she'd squeezed through the busy streets she could no longer feel the thick threat of criminals smother the city. It was much more pleasant, though she did miss the green trees of Konoha. She squinted down at the small piece of paper with Naruto's scrawled writing on it and sighed for the umpteenth time. The boy has charm, charisma, looks and the whole of Konoha wrapped round his little finger but he can't write to save his life. Hoping that she'd read the address that the new King had given her correctly she now stood at the very edge of Suna. The horizon stretched before her, bleak and lonely. Her dark eyes traveled across it and trained themselves on the tiny house in the distance that broke the dull sandy monotone. She lifted her curtain of dark hair off her sweating neck and pulled it into a high ponytail and then began to walk again, dragging her small bag of clothes and precious belongings. The tip of her hair tickled the back of her neck as she bobbed closer to the house.

The whole house seemed alight with greenery. Thick grass lay around it like a moat and a small tree was beginning to grow. Flowers were littered along every bush and across the grass. They spread up the walls of the house and curled up to the roof. A figure stood in the garden, bent over tending to a tiny rosebud. Her large sunhat sheltered her delicate face from the glare of the sun and red hair cascaded down her freckled shoulders. She wore a thin blue sundress that slipped like water across her pale legs and looked up when Mikoto arrived at the edge of the grass.

Kushina's red eyes glittered and widened in shock as she stared at Mikoto, who smiled her perfect smile and shook off her heavy bag. She straightened up and continued to stare for a few moments. Then with a blinding grin so like her son's, she ran at her friend and flung her arms round her.

"I've missed you," she whispered softly.

Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief and hugged back, "Me too."

They pulled apart and Mikoto took out another note written by Naruto.

"This is for you Kushina," she said holding it out.

Kushina took it and her smile widened across her freckled face, then she grabbed Mikoto's pale hand and dragged her into the garden blinking the tiny tears of happiness away.

"Come on my friend; let me show you your new home."

All the while that seemingly insignificant, almost unreadable note was clutched between her delicate fingers.

_Thank you mum_

She'd keep it forever.

--

Hiding behind the trunk of a tree, Sakura reached forward and pushed away a branch. Peering through the small gap she'd made, she gasped.

Sasuke was standing by the lake.

Pulling off his shirt.

**And** his trousers.

In fact he took everything off until he was clad in only his boxers.

Sakura's heart never pumped so fast.

Then golden hair surfaced from the silvery water. Followed by a handsome face. And tanned shoulders. Naruto laughed again and flicked water up at the man at the lake edge.

"Hurry up princess. Get in already."

Sasuke responded with a half-hearted glare and soft "Hn" before diving into the water, over Naruto's head.

Sakura's skin suddenly felt a thousand times hotter and her stomach squirmed and fluttered. Her heartbeat was too loud and she was afraid they'd see her. Her grip around the basket handle felt sticky and loose. She let it settle upon the floor at her feet, worried that if she'd drop it they'd see her.

They were both fighting each other now, in the water. Dunking each other and splashing about. She'd never seen Sasuke laugh so much. Scratch that. She'd never seen Sasuke laugh.

Ino will be jealous.

Should she go get her?

Sakura glanced up to the Palace. She could just make it out through the trees. If she runs she could get Ino and be back here to see what else they do. It wasn't everyday you see Sasuke and Naruto begin so intimate. They tend to keep that sort of behaviour private. Sure they fight in public and a lot of the time their fights are brimming with sexual innuendo but, aside from the day Naruto became King, no-one has ever seen them kiss or anything. She should know, her and Ino have been trying to catch them at it for months. So far all they've done is walk in on them spooning each other in their sleep.

But this is something different. This time they were _awake._

Sakura nervously glanced back to the two men; they were still fighting in the water. Then with a deep breath she silently rose to her feet and bravely sprinted towards that Palace.

She'd never run so fast in her life.

--

Neji stood at the wooden fence and ran a hand through his soft hair nervously. Beyond the fence sat a gentle hill and at the top stood a small wooden house. After that, Neji assumed lay fields and farmland. At the bottom of the hill, near the fence, was a barn. A woman was slowly struggling up the hill, swaying unsteadily under the weight of two large buckets of milk and her round pregnant belly. A huge dog ran about her feet and up to the house before leaping back to make sure she was still coming.

Neji jumped over the fence and strolled closer to the woman. He heard her gentle laugh as he neared her and he smiled sweetly. She had stopped for a moment, still holding the buckets, panting through her perfect lips. Neji stood close enough now to see the flecks of purple in her dark hair and the cracks in the skin of her dry knuckles. He lowered his hands and placed them over hers.

"Let me help you," he said gently.

She let go of the buckets in shock and spun round, colourless eyes wide and dove white skin flushed with exhaustion. Neji looked back at her with a deadpan expression, thankful he'd taken the full buckets away from her before he'd spoke.

"N-n-neji?" Hinata stammered.

Neji smirked, "I would have thought you'd have stopped stuttering by now Hinata."

Unsurprisingly, she blushed. The large dog came running back to her and sat by her side. It stared at him patiently, waiting. It's chocolate eyes soft and calm.

_Go on,_ the dog seemed to say to him, _explain yourself._

"I've been looking for you," Neji said slowly.

There was an awkward pause and Hinata stared at her feet, ashamed. Her toes curled in her shoes and she felt sick. She didn't want to go back to the complex. She wanted to stay here with Kiba and Akamaru on their farm forever.

"I don't mind if you don't want to come back to the Hyuuga complex," Neji continued quickly, "I just wanted to know you were safe, and happy."

Hinata looked up and gave a short little laugh, "I'm really happy Neji."

He nodded briskly before glancing up to the house at the top of the hill.

"Well then, I think I should meet the man that stole your heart."

Hinata's beamed, "He's going to be so scared when you walk in."

Neji smirked again, "He better be."

They laughed together and then settled into a comfortable silence.

He looked over to his cousin as they climbed up the hill. Her hair was messy and her hands dirty and dry. She wore scruffy jeans with holes at the knees and a worn t-shirt. She looked out of breath and tired and her huge stomach seemed heavy and exhausting. But all in all, she was glowing. Her eyes were lit with a happiness he had never seen back in the Hyuuga complex and she'd never seemed so beautiful.

"You know," Neji said suddenly.

Hinata gave a soft 'hmm' and looked up at Neji as he walked beside her, buckets in each hand.

"That child of yours is going to inherit the entire Hyuuga complex."

Hinata eyes sparkled with delight, "And the Inuzuka farm."

Neji nodded slowly and said quietly, "It can be whoever it wants to be."

Hinata smiled at the ground and pretended she hadn't heard. It felt good to see Neji again.

--

Ino had almost crushed Sakura with a bone-crunching hug when she'd sped into the kitchens, panting and yelling about Naruto and Sasuke, shirtless and wet. Then they'd both ran back to the forest as fast as their obsessive little feet could carry them.

The lake was quiet when they got back and they held their breath as they drew closer.

But when they peered through the trees,

The lake was empty.

Empty.

Sakura felt sick and angry. She was just about to spin round and punch Ino in her pretty face for causing her to miss her chance of seeing Sasuke and Naruto topless together, but then small bubbles appeared on the surface followed by two men.

Naruto and Sasuke were kissing, lips crushing together with desperate, lasting love.

Ino's hand reached down and clenched Sakura's, digging her nails into her to stop herself from squealing with excitement.

They swam together, kiss never breaking. Naruto pressed Sasuke against the bank and pulled a hand out of the water to trail through his dark wet hair. Sasuke let out a low groan, making Naruto, Sakura and Ino all shiver happily. The water around the two swished and swirled and they both gasped quietly as Sasuke pulled them closer together, hardened members pressing together.

Sakura and Ino cursed the water that obscured full view of what was really happening.

Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto's muscled back whilst Naruto dug his hands into the back of Sasuke's boxers. The strange sensation of underwater touches sent butterflies thundering inside their stomachs.

Then Naruto pulled away with a happy smile and wrapped his strong arms round Sasuke in a loving embrace and pulled him under the water. They stayed under there for quite some time and Sakura and Ino began to grow uneasy. Then they surfaced spluttering and coughing.

Underwater kissing, though exciting and strange, is not the easiest thing in the world. One does tend to run out of breath.

Naruto grinned brilliantly as Sasuke swam closer to him and then he whispered something in his ear. Sakura and Ino leaned forward to hear, ears perked and alert to every noise. But alas, Sasuke's whispered words were for Naruto's ears alone.

Naruto's blinding grin grew to an impossible size as Sasuke pulled back with his loose smirk and the blond grabbed Sasuke's muscled shoulders and pulled him into another mind-blowing kiss.

"Me too, you lovely lovely bastard," he muttered, voice muffled by Sasuke's pink lips.

Though we shall never know for sure what Sasuke said to Naruto, I can imagine it went something like this,

_I love you moron. Always will._

_--_

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well? I really hope the ending satisfies everyone. I tried to tie up all loose ends and leave you feeling all warm inside. :)**

**If you liked it please please review. I love reading what you guys think. And if you want another story by me go to my profile, where I have a number of summaries for different stories that I've thought of, and you can vote for the one you feel like reading. I'm also thinking of writing another, not mentioned there. An epic fanfic that spans high school to after college all about Sasuke and Naruto. heh heh.**

**Thank you to all of you who read this fanfic. To everyone who reviewed and faved and added me to their alerts and all that. It's been great._  
_**

--

**_Please note that Sasuke never officially told Naruto that he loves him in this fanfic. I think that's just how Sasuke is. Though it's left to us to believe whether he does at the end or not. _**

**_Personally I like to believe that he did. Cause I'm sappy like that. _  
**


End file.
